Cherry and Jack in The Boss
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Cherry is suffering from chronic writer's block, so she decides to take her mind off the pain by watching her favorite YouTube Let's Player: JackSepticEye. However, something strange happens to both of them and they wake up together in a different world far from their own, and must go on an adventure to save everyone and the future state of humanity. LIKE A BOSS! I only own my OCs.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Based on a new fan game I've been watching the playthrough for quite sometime. Read & Review!**

* * *

Cherry was a very popular writer on the internet. She wrote fan fictions on just about anything she was interested or when people would request her to do certain ones. She never really seemed to mind, though some viewed her as inhuman like a robot designed to write stories for anything. Right now, she had a bad case of writer's block though which was never fun for anyone who was an artist in the literary world like the young woman was.

Cherry was stuck on what to write about next. She told her friends that she wanted to make something all her own, though she was stuck on what to write for, who to write about, everything. She could feel her brain racking inside of her skull with her teeth nearly grinding and her fingernails curling as she was a blank state. She stared at the blank Word document which prompted her to begin typing, but couldn't find herself able to.

She would normally go on Facebook or take a shower to clear her mind, but she soon found a notification in her YouTube account. Unable to resist the mind numbing and excellence that was a YouTube user, she clicked onto the notification. Instead of a sullen frown was soon an instant grin once she saw that it was for one of her all-time favorite YouTubers as of August 2016: JackSepticEye. Only about halfway through the first video that was a playthrough which inspired her Undertale story on the fan fiction website, she became an instant subscriber.

The humor, the unique accent, the friendliness, the energy that seemed to be never worn down like a six-year-old going hyper after eating a whole coffee cake. She clicked into the video to check it out, but something strange had happened. When she clicked into the video, everything seemed to become black, and her eyes seemed to only see flashing lights. She then seemed to black out herself, thinking maybe she had dreamed this whole experience for no reason. She would write about this later in her dream journal, not for anyone, but she always had an affinity for dreams.

She could feel flashes of the dreams and stories she had shared with certain others over the years come to her mind as she felt like she had been flying. How was this happening, and why? Another question was: What was happening? A stranger thing was when she could finally see again after putting her glasses on was she was in a whole new room that was far from her own.

It was mostly black and green in color. A stranger sight came to as she looked around and had a shocked gasp when she saw someone else had fallen. She looked over and saw a flock of green hair, almost as green as the room. She couldn't believe her eyes, but she was in the same room with the one and only JackSepticEye.


	2. Chapter 1: Let the Game Begin

"J-Jack..." Cherry whispered in shock to see the YouTuber in his own room, she wasn't sure what was more shocking: the fact that he was right in front of her or that she somehow ended up in his room.

"Oww... My head..." Jack muttered before he soon stood up and saw his computer. "What the... The computer's not responding! Come on... **COME ON!** " he then looked into the monitor to see his own reflection and another one and spun on his heels.

"Heh... Hello there..." Cherry smiled nervously.

"YOU!" Jack yelled before coming toward her, looking a bit enraged. "Who are you and what the heck are ya doin' in my room?!"

"I-I'm sorry, Jack... I don't know how or why I got here to be honest..." Cherry told him, nervously, but truthfully. "I promise, I'm not here to rob you."

"How do I know that's the truth?" Jack narrowed his baby blue eyes into her chocolate browns.

"Well, uh, don't you think if I robbed you, your stuff would still be here...?" Cherry defended, nervous and in her slight deadpan.

"Huh... Good point..." Jack admitted.

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Did ya invite people over?" Jack asked.

"No, I don't even know why I'm here, but I promise, Jack, I would never hurt you." Cherry promised.

"Well... Okay... But I've got my eye on you..." Jack told her seriously which startled Cherry at first, but he soon brought out a plush of his YouTube channel mascot: Sam the Septic Eye and reached out and touched her shoulder with it with a small smirk. "Boop~"

"You're so random..." Cherry rolled her eyes to that, but she had a small smile since she had gained Jack's trust.

"Come on, let's get outta here." Jack told her.

Cherry then followed Jack out the door. Who could be at the door at this hour?

"The bread moved again!" Jack pointed to the black couch which had a piece of bread on it.

"Uh... I'm sure it'll stick around..." Cherry said nervously.

The two soon got to the door and it blasted open.

* * *

"Whoa!" Jack yelped.

"What was that...?" Cherry asked before sliding her glasses off and wiped the lenses before seeing three familiar figures, she recognized them all, but it made it even more shocking.

"Hey!" Undyne grinned to the duo.

"Uh..." Jack's eyes widened.

"Hello, Neighbor!" Papyrus grinned as he stood beside Katie in her own pajamas as she seemed to be holding the skeleton's hand. "We noticed you appeared in here and have come to make you feel welcome!"

"Seriously, what is going on here?!" Jack demanded to Cherry.

"I don't know, Jack!" Cherry replied before she caught what she said. "Heh... 'I don't know jack'... Th-That's kinda funny..."

Katie giggled to the unintentional pun.

"Kat, what are you doing here, with Papyrus, in JackSepticEye's house?" Cherry asked before pausing. "Wow, that sounds like a bad fan fiction crossover... Maybe I should write that."

"Write...?" Jack asked her.

"Cherry is a highly acclaimed fan fiction author," Katie smiled proudly before having shifty eyes. "I'm paired with Papyrus in the Undertale story, and she goes with Sans... For some reason..."

"Uh, no one needs to know that, Katie..." Cherry said nervously about her Undertale story and the pairing between her and Sans.

"Uh, what games are you guys from?" Undyne asked Cherry and Jack. "No! Let me guess! Hello Neighbor DLC?"

"No, this looks a bit different!" Papyrus replied. "I believe another new game!"

"Is it a horror game?" Undyne grinned with a cackle. "I LOVE horror games!"

"Game? Us?" Jack replied. "You're the ones from a game!"

"And you're the Katie from a fan fic of said game where Frisk is your cousin!" Cherry added to Katie.

"Oh, no!" Papyrus gasped. "Do your characters have amnesia? Are you both going to wander around aimlessly for days until you collapse into alley where a group of rogue miscreants rifle through your pockets for bytes?!"

"Wow, sounds like a real dark descent!" Undyne grinned to that.

"Good one, Undyne!" Papyrus approved.

"Uh, well... We..." Cherry stammered with Jack.

"Well, while you're there babbling, can we see the rest of it?" Undyne asked. "The game, I mean?"

"Uhh... I guess...?" Jack shrugged.

Papyrus, Undyne, and Katie soon followed Cherry and Jack around the house.

"Kat, is that really you?" Cherry asked.

"Of course it's me!" Katie beamed before hugging Cherry. "You know Papyrus and I have been living together for a while!"

"Yeah, but in the fan fic world, not the actual world!" Cherry replied.

Jack took the lead as this was his house. Every once in a while, Papyrus and Undyne made little comments. Cherry just felt very perplexed and curious over what was happening right now. She wondered if she would get back home or not, and what was Katie doing here, and living with Papyrus?

* * *

"Undyne and Papyrus in my bedroom?" Jack asked himself. "I don't think I should be giving the internet any more creepy fan fiction ideas, thank you very much."

"Tough luck." Katie pouted for Cherry.

"Not _all_ fan fiction authors are creepy..." Cherry narrowed her eyes. "Why, I have over 690 stories in my main account with any theme you can imagine!"

"690?" Jack asked. "Are you a robot?"

"Oh, no!" Katie gasped to Cherry. "Your secret has been revealed!"

"Shoot." Cherry muttered with a small smirk.

They soon came into Jack's computer room.

"Nice computer," Undyne commented. "What happened to it?"

"I don't know; it stopped working," Jack replied. "That's when I met Blue Streaks over here. It's probably some kind of virus."

"My name is Cherry..." Cherry replied.

"A virus?!" Papyrus panicked. "Oh, no, do you have any medicine?!"

"Papy, it's not that kind of virus." Katie giggled to her skeleton boyfriend.

"Wait a minute!" Undyne said before her theme song from the video game began to play in the background. "I HAVE SOME COUGH SYRUP RIGHT HERE!"

" **NO, WAIT-!** " Cherry, Katie, and Jack tried to stop the fish warrior woman.

It was too late, Undyne poured the cough syrup onto the computer, making the situation much, much worse.

"Undyne, I... I don't want to be overly critical... But I believe you just made the problem worse..." Papyrus nervously stated.

"Well, trial and error," Undyne shrugged. "At least now we know that cough syrup doesn't work on computers."

" **YOU DESTROYED MY COMPUTER!** " Jack shouted.

"Papyrus, how do you expect to pay Jack back?" Katie firmly asked.

"Well.. Look at the bright side..." Papyrus smiled nervously. "Uh... At least now he has time to go outside!"

"Yeah, you know, get some fresh air!" Undyne added.

"I ought to tell Alyphs..." Katie told the two.

* * *

Suddenly, there came another skeleton.

"Oh... Hey, Sans..." Cherry blinked.

"Hey, guys, what's-...And, what'd you two do this time?" Sans asked.

"Well, in all fairness, it was already broken when we got here..." Papyrus narrowed his eye sockets suspiciously towards Undyne.

"Sans?" Cherry and Jack asked.

The comedic skeleton turned to the two. "Oh, hey... Cherry, who is this?" he then asked.

"Why are you here?" Jack panicked. "Why are any of you here?!"

"Wow, your new friend is friendly," Sans said to Cherry. "Anyway, heya, is this his busted computer?"

"Well, it was before Undyne and Papyrus 'helped'..." Cherry deadpanned.

"Ah... Sounds like they got this guy into a... Sticky situation..." Sans winked.

Cherry just looked at him.

"Huh, that always works on our dates." Sans said as Cherry wasn't laughing.

"You're dating Sans?" Jack asked Cherry, trying not to laugh.

"A lot of my fan fics take place in different universes depending on who I put in them and where." Cherry said to the YouTuber.

"So, you and Katie are dating skeleton brothers?" Jack asked.

"It's... It's complicated..." Cherry sighed, slowly closing her eyes.

* * *

Suddenly, yet another Undertale character came out.

"Oh, Alphys, thank goodness!" Katie called out.

"W-What's going on?" Alphys asked. "Why did you blow down th-this guy's door?!"

"Alphys?!" Jack asked.

"Oh, h-hi!" Alphys smiled. "I'm sorry, you must be new here... Wait, what happened t-to your computer?"

"Ah... That would be me," Undyne grinned proudly. "Apparently cough syrup doesn't work on computers."

"Undyne, cough s-syrup is for bacterial infections!" Alphys scolded.

"Whoops!" Undyne replied.

"I'm sorry, Alphys, I tried to stop her." Katie told the genius.

"It's alright, K-Katie, I know you w-would never do something like this." Alphys replied.

"We could look for the viral variety!" Papyrus suggested. "Quick, to Amazon!"

"Computer's busted, Bonehead..." Cherry muttered.

"Okay... Now I see the problem here..." Papyrus said, realizing what he just said.

"Welp, it wouldn't be me if I didn't learn it the hard way!" Undyne replied.

"Yes, it looks like your mistake had a... Mass effect!" Sans replied before nudging Cherry.

"Stop it, Sans, these poor folks have suffered enough!" Papyrs scolded his comedic brother.

"Wait, no, hold on," Jack interrupted. "What in the blue blazes is going on here? How are you guys even here?!"

"Oh, no, you've forgotten already?" Papyrus frowned. "We blew down your door to come look around!"

Cherry face-palmed to that.

"Papyrus, I told you we didn't need to blow the door down." Katie told Papyrus.

"It was fun though!" Undyne replied innocently.

"No, you know what I mean!" Jack glared. "You guys are **GAME CHARACTERS!** How are you in _my_ house?!"

"W-Wait a minute..." Alphys blushed nervously. "This is kind of a c-crazy question, but are you Jack and Cherry?"

"What? Yeah," Jack replied. "How did you-"

"WHAT?!" Papyrus's eyes widened. "Cherry is with Jack?! Oh, no, Cherry, I didn't know that you knew other celebrities!"

"Whoa, Jack?" Undyne added. " _The_ Jack?! How did you get in here?"

"First of all, I wouldn't call myself a celebrity, second of all, what do you mean how did _he_ get in here?!" Cherry asked. "This is his home and apparently I somehow came here as well!"

"Wait, do you two not kn-know where you are?" Alphys asked the two.

"Why didn't you three tell them?" Sans asked Katie, Papyrus, and Undyne.

"I... Was just kinda excited about the graphics..." Undyne replied. "I guess this is why they looked so realistic."

"What graphics?" Jack asked. "What are you talking about?!"

"Jack... Cherry... You're in W-Wireland." Alphys stated.

"No, I don't live there anymore." Jack replied.

"And I've never been... Unless I did a fan fic set there..." Cherry added. "I think that was Scotland though."

"Not Ireland, Wireland," Alphys clarified. "Th-That's what we all call this place... Y-You know, where we hang out when you're not p-playing with us, and where Cherry's characters hang out when she's not writing for us in her many universes, like those adventures with that Brony fan boy."

"This feels like Wreck-it-Ralph mixed with Toy Story..." Cherry commented.

"Wait... We're inside my own computer?!" Jack asked.

"Looks like it, yeah, and somehow Cherry's computer is connected with yours, which is why Katie is here, and how she's also here." Sans replied.

"H-How did you two even get in here?" Alphys asked.

"I'm... Not sure..." Jack shrugged. "It was weird. I was on my computer, and I got this email from some guy named SCYOBI. Then there was this flash of light and I woke up here."

"Something like that happened to me too," Cherry added. "I was about to watch Jack's newest video since I'm having writer's block for my next fan fic."

"SCYOBI?" Undyne replied before shrugging. "Never heard of 'em."

"Me neither," Alphys added. "I don't think anyone here goes by that name."

"Well, welcome to Wireland you two, no matter how you got here!" Papyrus grinned.

"Let me guess: Sans came up with the name?" Jack stated.

"Nah, that one was Tori," Sans grinned. "Man, she's the best."

"I miss her..." Katie pouted quietly.

Cherry did her best to comfort Katie.

"Wait... If you're really Jack and Cherry, that means y-your computers are Wireland!" Alphys exclaimed.

"So, we're in Wireland within Wireland?!" Papyrus asked.

"Wasn't there a movie like that?" Sans wondered.

"Sounds like The Matrix if I had to guess..." Cherry replied. "Have I written a fan fic for that? I can't keep track these days..."

"But if Jack's computer is broken and Cherry's laptop is far away, there's no way out!" Alphys panicked. "You're both stuck here!"

"Well... The computer was broken before Undyne exacerbated the situation." Papyrus said.

"Y-Yeah, about that, Undyne..." Alphys narrowed her eyes. "D-Didn't I ask you not to mess with computers without me to supervise?"

"Uh... You said not to mess with your computer," Undyne replied. "You didn't say anything about Jack or Cherry's!"

"The same concept applies to all computers." Alphys scolded.

"Oh... Well... Oops!" Undyne smiled nervously. "We'll all laugh about this in 20 years. Right?"

"Uh-huh... Listen, Jack, Cherry, I don't know how t-tech savvy you guys are, but I can fix your computers," Alphys turned to the other two. "I-If you want me to."

"Well, I don't use my laptop much in adventures like this, so, I say go for it, if you can find it..." Cherry replied. "Besides, you made an awesome robot... With an awkward musical number which is terribly funny... So, I say go for it."

"Yeah." Jack agreed with Cherry.

"W-Wow, thanks, Cherry, you're a lot nicer than your author avatar." Alphys blushed.

"Welp... If you're going to be here a while, I guess I'll set up shop." Sans said before suddenly leaving.

"Uh... Where...?" Cherry asked, but Sans was already gone.

"I guess I should get started," Alphys said before going to Jack's computer. "Thanks a lot, you two."

"Heh, no problem, come on, Katie!" Undyne chuckled before leaving with Katie and Papyrus.

"Katie, I don't know if I can do this without you," Cherry said. "You've always been like a guiding big sister to me."

"Don't worry, Cherry, I'll be with you through your journey." Katie promised.

"So, are you coming with us?" Cherry asked.

"I'll be there, but it won't be me." Katie said.

"Huh?" Cherry asked.

"I'll be with you, but in different ways," Katie replied. "You'll find out, a lot like our journeys that we've both written together, like that time I got a job at Freddy's. I better go keep an eye on Undyne and Papyrus, you have fun with Jack."

Cherry frowned as Katie soon left her, but she still felt confused.

"So... What do you need us to do?" Jack asked Alphys.

"For now, I need you both to go to the grocery store o-out there," Alphys replied. "You need to get some power regulators. Th-These are completely fried."

"Power regulators in the grocery store?" Cherry raised a brow.

"Y-You'll see," Alphys assured her. "The store should be right out the door and to your right. If the gate is unlocked. If it's not, there are a few keypads you can use to activate. Shouldn't be too difficult t-to figure out."

"Uh... All right... I guess..." Jack replied. "We'll get to it then."

Cherry soon stopped and swayed to the music.

"It's good, huh?" Jack asked her.

"Ah, yeah," Cherry nodded. "I feel so determined to continue my adventure listening to Spear of Justice."

"Ya got good taste, kid!" Undyne chuckled.

* * *

The two soon left the room, they came into the bathroom, but it was a lot different now.

"Sans!" Jack complained. "What did you do?"

"Sans, did you set up shop in Jack's bathroom?" Cherry asked.

"He wasn't using it," Sans replied innocently. "Besides, this way you can both focus on your adventure without worrying about making editing mistakes."

"Oh, yeah, the pee break..." Cherry smirked towards Jack. "Fun fact: that was my first video of yours that inspired my Undertale fan fiction."

"You mean where Sans is your senpai?" Jack smirked back.

"I hate you." Cherry narrowed her eyes.

"That must be false because you admitted yourself as a subscriber." Jack smirked.

"He's got ya there, Cherry," Sans commented. "But, uh, Jack? Thanks for playing Genocide; it was fun to kill you over and over. My favorite part was when you went down in five seconds the first time."

"Well, you kinda caught me off-guard." Jack defended.

"I know, I love doing that." Sans grinned.

"Uh, why are you thanking him for killing everyone exactly?" Cherry asked. "I kinda died inside when he had to kill Mo-Toriel."

"Hey, all screen time is good screen time," Sans replied. "And besides, we can't die permanently, otherwise, you wouldn't be able to play again. Anyway, you guys will have to come back later if you want to buy something."

"We'll keep that in mind." Jack replied.

The two soon left outside and discovered a whole new world right outside the former door.


	3. Chapter 2: Welcome to Wireland

Cherry and Jack were outside now in the realm that was called Wireland.

"Those guys broke a hole in my wall!" Jack complained before looking around and then saw cameras. "What're those cameras for? Where does the feed go? Does Wireland have security?"

"I dunno, Jack, if you don't like it, then go on the internet and complain." Cherry replied.

The two soon walked and ran into a white-shirted female with long brown hair with a rather disturbing smile on her face.

"Oh, great, it's EVIE..." Jack groaned. "Oh, no."

"Hello, Nick and Ben," Evie greeted the two. "I am Cleverbert."

Cherry cupped her mouth, expecting Jack to overreact and rant like in his older videos as those never failed to put a smile on her face, next to watching Happy Wheels on a bad day.

"Yes, I know who you are, unfortunately..." Jack groaned.

"Would you like a hint?" Evie asked.

Jack paused before rolling his eyes. "Sure, why not?"

"If you step on blue squares, you turn yellow," Evie advised. "But yellow does not make you turn blue."

"What does that mean in human?" Cherry deadpanned.

"I already told you." Evie replied.

"No, you didn't!" Jack glared, looking frustrated and annoyed.

"You know how to whistle, don't you, Steve?" Evie asked.

"Ugh, forget it..." Jack groaned.

"Who are you even?" Cherry asked, just as annoyed as Jack was.

"My name is Melissa, it's nice to meet you, Brittney." Evie replied.

Cherry and Jack looked to each other and soon walked away.

"Glad I'm not recording her anymore..." Jack mumbled.

"I liked how you tried to get Boibot and Evie together." Cherry snickered.

* * *

The two then continued to walk off together while Evie wandered around, almost like the mindless zombie she appeared to be online. They found a small staircase with ships beside a yellow pad.

"Hey, these look just like the ships that took me here from the Planet Bossatron!" Jack smiled.

"I have nothing to make of that." Cherry commented.

"Oh, see?" Jack then smiled to the green tubes. "I wish I could grow this kind of thing in a garden. Weird glowy septic plants sound AWESOME!"

"It must be Hell inside your head..." Cherry wearily commented.

Jack and Cherry went up the stairs, but were blocked by a barrier which led to the entrance of the store, so backed off. They would have to find a way to fix it, so they kept on walking until they found said way.

"I like this music," Jack smiled. "It's great!"

"I hope it's not copyrighted." Cherry smirked.

"Are you always this sarcastic?" Jack asked.

"Someone has to be the adult here." Cherry defended.

They soon seemed to end up in a bar.

"Is this our own Grillby's?" Jack wondered before recognizing a couple of characters.

"You played a Batman game?" Cherry asked.

"What? You didn't know that?" Jack teased.

"I don't just watch your videos all day..." Cherry replied. "Besides, I have Batman stories."

* * *

They kept walking and ended up on a blue pad which seemed to teleport them to a water cooler.

"Umm...?!" Jack asked at the sudden happening.

"Some kind of Star Trek stuff going on..." Cherry told him. "Besides, nothing special here, but an ordinary water cooler."

"Who are you calling ordinary?!" A voice snapped. "I am The Water Cooler of Doom!"

Cherry rolled her eyes to that.

"Oh, no, what are you going to do?" Jack played along. "Annoy us with the sound of the forever restarting refrigerator motor?"

"Yes, you will both be forever tormented by the thing that once gave you refreshment," The water cooler replied. "Now providing you with never ending pain!"

"You mean like high school?" Cherry asked.

"Where's a DUPA mug when you need one?" Jack sighed.

* * *

They were soon teleported once again, and then came into the bar.

"So, who's this?" Cherry asked about who was there with Batman.

"This is Mei from Overwatch," Jack told her. "She's a defense warrior. I played a round with Bob and Wade once."

"Gotta love Bob and Wade." Cherry commented.

"Hey, Mei." Jack smiled to the Chinese girl.

"I don't know everything that's going on, but hang in there!" Mei said to the two. "I know you can do this!"

"Um, Xièxiè." Cherry told Mei.

Mei smiled and bowed.

"I didn't know you spoke Chinese?" Jack asked.

"In many of my fan fictions, I can do anything! ...It helps to have Google Translate," Cherry proclaimed. "That, and when I roleplay with Atticus, it involves a lot of ass pulls and self-glorifying while he steals the show."

"He should know better than to take over your stories." Jack commented, even if he didn't know this Atticus well.

The two came to the next booth.

"Batman?" Cherry and Jack asked.

"So, the rumors are true," Batman said. "You both are here."

"Uh, yep, that's us, Jack and Cherry, in the flesh... Or files," Jack replied. "Or whatever we are in here."

"Nice to see you Batman, and we don't even have to save Gotham City to do it." Cherry replied.

Batman nodded before turning away.

"So, you have Batman stories?" Jack asked.

"Yes, apparently I'm his goddaughter, because I'd love to live in Gotham City." Cherry replied.

"I thought that tomboy in the sweats from the Cartoon Network was Batman's goddaughter in your fan fics?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah, in the stories I do with Cathleen, but not in the stories I do with Katie and Atticus," Cherry replied before looking annoyed. "Sometimes those are the same universes... I specifically state in my author's notes that those are RPs with other people, and yet Atticus asks if he can be in the story."

"What a needy brat." Jack muttered.

"You or Atticus?" Cherry teased.

Jack hummed to her and soon came to the phone and there were three numbers available: the apartment, Jack's ma, and the puzzle helpline.

"We can call your mother?" Cherry glanced at Jack. "I don't think you do that much anymore."

"Feels like a joke just waiting to happen." Jack said before calling the apartment.

The phone rang a few times and soon came an answer.

 ** _"Hi, guys!"_ **Undyne was heard huffing and puffing. **_"Uh... Didn't think we'd hear from you... Uh... So soon!"_**

"Why are you out of breath?" Cherry narrowed her eyes. "Do I even want to know what's happening over there? Are you all right?"

 ** _"Oh, yeah, just peachy!"_ **Undyne replied. **_"Why?"_**

"You're breathing kinda heavy." Jack said.

 ** _"AIR!"_ **Undyne replied. **_"What's with that stuff, amiright? Never understood it, bein' a fish and all..."_**

"Don't you have lungs?" Cherry asked.

 ** _"OMIGOSH, I JUST REMEMBERED!"_ **Undyne panicked before hanging up. **_"Papyrus doesn't have any. Gotta go!"_**

"I wonder if my insurance covers digital property..." Jack groaned.

Cherry and Jack soon left the bar to continue exploring.

* * *

"I wonder if there's aliens here?" Jack wondered.

"We'll call my sister; she works for Men in Black." Cherry said.

"Really...?" Jack asked.

"Well, in my universe she does..." Cherry replied.

"Shouldn't you have one universe for your account?" Jack asked.

"I can't... People demand so much of me!" Cherry cried out. "I AM NOT AN ANIMAL! I AM A... Somewhat... Human... Being..."

Jack blinked at her and soon kept walking before she followed. The two kept walking and walking and walking, until the phone rang.

 ** _"Hello, Jack, I'm sure you're wondering how I got your number!"_ **Papryus grinned.

"Dialed every number until you got this one?" Cherry deadpanned.

 ** _"What? Are you kidding?!"_ **Papyrus replied. ** _"That would take forever! I just glanced at Jack's personal information! I would've with yours too, but apparently you don't have your phone on you unlike most people your age. You have to give out your phone number for all kinds of things!"_**

 ** _"Stop talking over the conversation, Papyrus,"_** Undyne interrupted. ** _"So, guys: how would you feel about a nice pot of spaghetti for when you get back?"_**

"Undyne, no..." Jack refused.

 ** _"Wowee, he's so excited he doesn't know what he's saying, and Cherry is even speechless!"_ **Papyrus beamed.

 ** _"Yeah, a whole bunch of people showed up,"_** Undyne told Jack. **_"Turns out your house is great for parties, but all the food you have is cookies and cakes! I think Cherry brought over some boneless chicken wings and string cheese."_**

 ** _"We thought we'd be good hosts by making them something a bit more substantial."_ **Papyrus informed.

 ** _"I mean, you did tell us to make ourselves at home!"_ **Undyne added.

"I... Never said that..." Jack replied.

 ** _"It was implied,"_** Undyne said. **_"Anyway, talk to ya later!"_**

"Wait, where's Katie, and why is she letting you guys do this?!" Cherry cried out only to get a dial tone. "Hello?!"

"Oh, boy, my house is going to be destroyed by video game characters..." Jack groaned. "This is like the start of Shrek with all those fairy tale creatures at the house..."

"Hey, you have a good point... I even have a story on Shrek..." Cherry replied.

"You have stories for every category, don'tcha?" Jack rolled his eyes.

"More or less..." Cherry shrugged.

* * *

Cherry and Jack soon came up to a control panel.

"Hmm... Which buttons to- **JACK?!** " Cherry pondered before yelping.

Jack pressed all of the buttons without a second thought. Luckily for them, this worked and closed one barrier.

"There is no way that would work in real life." Cherry narrowed her eyes.

"Says the girl who puts Equestria in a lot of her stories, talks to animals, and is apparently a vampire alien hybrid." Jack retorted.

Cherry narrowed her eyes, not saying anything. "Yeah... Well... You walk like a woman from behind!" she then said.

Jack rolled his eyes with a smirk and they soon walked past the barrier and found another control panel. Jack then pressed all of the buttons again, which, again, worked, and they could now go into the store.

"This is like Dark Souls." Jack said before they got to the other control panel.

"What's that?" Cherry asked.

"Ugh, I thought you knew all my videos!" Jack replied.

"I have a lot on my mind, Jack!" Cherry defended. "I'm only 23!"

"Really...?" Jack asked in surprise. "You look like a high schooler."

"I get that a lot..." Cherry replied.

"How old are you in your stories?" Jack asked.

"However old the plot demands." Cherry shrugged.

* * *

They came to another pad, passing by a tank filled with an eyeball that bounced up and down at them. Jack found it creepy, but Cherry rolled her eyes to that because that was basically what Sam was to him.

"This reminds me of Dino Crisis too." Jack said as he pushed the buttons for the next control panel.

Cherry blinked to Jack. "Uh, I totally know what that game is..." she then said.

"Take my advice, Cherry: play more video games... And **SLEEP IS FOR THE WEAK!** " Jack told her.

"I already sleep all day and stay awake all night..." Cherry smirked.

"Because you're a vampire?" Jack rolled his eyes.

"No, because, that's just how I've been all my life..." Cherry said.

The phone soon rang again.

"What?!" Jack complained.

 ** _"Hey, Jack... So, tell me..."_ **Undyne said. ** _"Just how attached were you to your oven?"_**

"Do I want to know?" Jack shut his eyes.

 ** _"Know what? There's nothing to know!"_** Undyne replied. **_"I just... Wanted to know more about you..."_**

"Undyne, have you two heard any loud beeping since you started cooking?" Cherry asked.

 ** _"Actually, yeah!"_ **Undyne replied. **_"It was really annoying! How did you know?"_**

"That's a smoke detector, it lets you know about lots of smoke and fire **IN THE HOUSE!** " Cherry said, suddenly enraged.

 ** _"Oh! One second!"_ **Undyne replied before whispering loudly. **_"Hey, Papyrus, it's supposed to do that! Yeah, turn it back on!"_** she then spoke up again. **_"So, tell me, Cindy-"_**

" _Cherry_." Cherry narrowed her eyes.

 ** _"Same difference,"_** Undyne replied. **_"This isn't exactly related to anything specific, but by chance, are smoke detectors expensive to replace?"_**

Jack soon hung up for Cherry, not even wanting to know and shook his head. "These guys..."

Cherry pressed all of the buttons next since anyone could do it. Finally, the barrier for the store was free, so they could go there now. They went up the stairs and came up to the store.

* * *

"Bosco's Inconvenience Store," Jack observed before sighing. "That's comforting."

Cherry and Jack came into the store and explored.

"Nice guns, I guess..." Cherry commented.

"Nice..." Jack nodded before flexing his arms. "But not as nice as _these_ guns!"

Cherry rolled her eyes to that.

* * *

They soon came into the back and found a familiar looking child.

" **BILLY! I KNEW IT!** " Jack yelled out.

"What?" The kid replied. "Hey, I'm not-"

The two were soon in a video game battle with each other. Jack soon began to attack right away.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Billy asked.

"You're always the villain in these things!" Jack glared as he continued to beat up Billy.

"What?!" Billy glared back. "No, I'm not!"

"You kinda are..." Cherry replied. "I mean, I have no grudge, but, I can't hear the name Billy without hearing the words 'screw you' in my head."

"You're making a mistake!" Billy cried out. "I'm not evil! I promise!"

"Like hell you're not!" Jack glared as he continued anyway.

"Stop beating me up!" Billy yelped. "I have some power regulators right here! Don't you need them?"

"That's... Convenient..." Cherry said before taking out random sunglasses and putting them on.

" **YEEEEEEAAAAH!** " A random voice shrieked like on CSI.

"Right, and you're just gonna hand 'em over, sure..." Jack rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I am, I'm not here to hurt you." Billy defended.

"Uh... Okay... Thanks..." Jack said before collecting the power regulators. "You know when the safety's off on these things, that I can't control 'em. They can go off at any moment."

"So, Billy, what are you doing here?" Cherry asked.

"I dunno," Billy replied. "Maybe 'cuz I don't wanna die."

"Heh, I think that ship sailed a long time ago," Jack chuckled. "How many times have I killed you now?"

"Wow, you're pretty thick, Jack." Billy replied.

"You're pretty annoying, Billy." Jack retorted.

"It's 'Irresponsible Son', technically," Billy glared. "Now that you'd care."

"I cared enough to name you!" Jack bragged. "You were just 'Son' before!"

"Buuut, considering that the alternative to helping you is a painful and permanent death, I think I'm feeling generous right now." Billy then said.

"You're pretty articulate for a little kid." Jack commented.

"Well, you're pretty sadistic for a guy who promotes kindness and community values," Billy said. "I mean, technically what you just did was child abuse!"

"He's got you there, Jack~..." Cherry smirked.

"I thought you were on my side!" Jack glared.

"I'm on no one's side, it makes it more fun." Cherry shrugged.

"Is it really child abuse if the child is fictional?" Jack asked.

"Okay, I don't have the time or patience to explain what exactly I am, but listen, guys, I've been here for a long time," Billy said before rolling his eyes. "Dying to amuse Jack, mostly, and maybe even sometimes you, Cherry."

"So, you know me too?" Cherry asked.

" _Is_ there Happy Wheels fan fiction?" Jack added.

"Not that I know of..." Cherry replied.

"Well, Cherry, I hear you like to pretend that the person who gave you a bad day is me whenever you watch Jack's videos to get more enjoyment out of them," Billy explained. "Also, sometimes my name comes up in your stories, but turns out that's either for IT or the Cartoon Network."

"Ah..." Cherry replied.

"Well, anyway, but I saw this huge surge in power a little while ago," Billy continued to the topic at hand. "Like, a ton of stuff got uploaded at once, and it was kinda scary. I think all the people who fell asleep out there got uploaded here."

"Oh, man, with all this..." Jack looked like he had a lot to handle. "Wireland and cough syrup crap, I completely forgot about that! ...Wait, how would you know about that if you didn't take them?" he then asked. "You don't live in the real world."

"Well, this computer's connected to the internet!" Billy replied. "I'm not stupid! And besides, I'm the one who called you here in the first place!"

"You?" Jack asked. "Who the hell is SCYOBI then?"

"It's _'Screw you, Billy'_ actually," Billy explained. "Get it? First two letters of each word? I thought it was clever. Must've been if you didn't figure it out."

"Well, now I get it." Jack replied.

"Congratulations, you're finally catching on." Billy smirked innocently.

"I can still kill you!" Jack warned.

"Well, sure, you could do that," Billy replied. "Once. But if one of us dies outside our game, it means that our files go missing. And missing files means a fatal error, and a fatal error means the game is unplayable corrupted."

"Doki Doki!" Jack gasped as that sounded familiar.

"Uh, I was gonna say like Wreck-it-Ralph, like I did earlier," Cherry replied. "God, I love that movie~"

"Unless, of course, we're being controlled by the player," Billy continued. "Then the Law of Permanence counteracts any permanent deaths."

"So, I have to let you live so I can keep killing you?" Jack asked.

"Yep!" Billy smiled.

Jack soon smirked, getting an idea. "How's about you and me head back to HAAAAAAAPPY WHEEEEELS for a bit?"

"Heh, not a chance, Jack," Billy smirked back. "And it's knowing little things like that that would make me a valuable asset to your journey. Because, I think the millions who disappeared were all your subscribers. Do you really want to leave them helplessly fending for themselves down here?"

"So, you're proposing an alliance?" Jack asked.

"That's the idea." Billy nodded.

"And if I refuse?" Jack asked.

"I mean, you could get lost or not know how something works," Billy replied. "Seriously, Jack, you and Cherry need a Wireland resident to show you around. This is all your subscribers who need saving. I don't want to see you or them get stuck in here forever. I wasn't programmed to be evil, you just made that up, like canon characters Cherry doesn't like. But there are a lot of people whose programming could put you in serious danger. Just give me a chance, I know my stuff, I promise."

"Fine..." Jack replied firmly. "I guess we'll have to work together."

"I guess I'll take a reluctant alliance over being beheaded again..." Billy rolled his eyes.

"So, does anyone know why I'm here?" Cherry asked.

"No one knows yet, but perhaps, time will tell." Billy replied mysteriously.


	4. Chapter 3: Screw You, Billy!

Cherry, Jack, and Billy soon took their leave and came back into the realm of Wireland. They soon came back into Jack's apartment.

" **I'M BECK!** " Jack called out as they came in through the hole, and he looked over. "Uh, who's that on the left?"

"I think I just rewatched that playthrough recently," Cherry said as she looked to the strange man who seemed to be guarding Jack's bedroom before looking back. "What're these goo things?"

"They're from the World of Goo, Cherry." Jack told her.

"Yeah, thanks for playing that, Jack," Billy deadpanned. "It's not like this place was totally cluttered or anything."

"Sorry, I don't think about the world inside my own computer when I choose what games to play," Jack replied. "Cherry's computer must be flooded with characters on the stuff she writes fan fiction for."

"Y'know, this whole weird situation would make a pretty sweet game or story!" Billy suggested.

"Aw, come on, Billy; no one would play a game or read a fic like that," Cherry replied. "Besides, I can't do many real person fiction on certain sites, that's why my Penn & Teller stories are obscure."

"Hey, it's Ori!" Jack smiled once he saw another character. "Cherry, this is Ori from Ori and the Blind Forest."

"Kinda looks like a Pokemon... Or do I not know what that is?" Cherry replied. "My fan fictions are taking over my life!"

* * *

They soon came up to the strange man in the room.

"Papers, please!" The man demanded in a thick European voice, almost like Gru from Despicable Me.

"Ohh... Little Potato Man!" Jack smiled. "You were always my favorite~"

"Please, Jack, I just got that song out of my head after downloading it on Spotify." Cherry said.

"Hey, is you," The man replied. "I heard you vere here. Velcome to Vireland!"

"Yeah, so, if you could move out of the way to Jack's bedroom, that'd be great." Cherry said, quoting from Office Space.

"I can't let you through unless you have right papers." The man replied.

"What papers?" Jack asked, feeling puzzled.

"You need passport and entry ticket," The man told him. "I run very strict border control."

"Well, uh... My bedroom's so great, I don't need a passport to get in." Jack smiled sheepishly.

"Haha, very funny!" The man chuckled. "Sounds familiar... But I still can't let you in."

"It's _my_ bedroom!" Jack glared.

"Get right papers and come back," The man replied. "Glory to Arstotzka!"

"We're not even _in_ Arstotzka!" Cherry told him. "I don't think Arstotzka is even a real country!"

"What a son of a beech." Jack mumbled as they walked away.

* * *

They soon came in the bathroom to see Sans and the bathroom was now bigger and even had a line.

"Oh, Mother of God, how did this place get so big?!" Jack wondered. "There's a lot of characters though."

"Hey," A police officer turned to them. "Have you seen a blue-haired guy in an orange jumpsuit? He seems to have escaped."

"Ethan's in jail?" Cherry asked.

"I doubt it's Ethan, Cherry, but we'll keep an eye out," Jack told both her and the guard before gasping to the next person in line and even fan boyed. " **WANDER!** You... You're in my favorite game of all time!"

"Hai, anata ga itta subarashī koto subete ni kansha shimasu." Wander said to Jack, speaking in Japanese.

"Ah, thank you, Wander," Jack smiled. "Just... Thank you for existing."

"Do you know what he said?" Billy asked Cherry.

"Apparently I do..." Cherry said as she looked down at a medallion she had with a symbol on it which was her Equestrian medallion from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic adventure stories.

"This is the boy from The Last Guardian," Jack told Cherry about the next person in line. "Hey, we just saw Trico outside!"

"Cool, do you want me to call him?" The boy asked.

"Nah, my door has already been blown down once," Jack chuckled. "I don't want it blown down again."

"I understand," The boy smiled. "Well, it's great to finally meet you, Jack!"

"It's great to meet you too!" Jack smiled back.

"I don't know any of these characters..." Cherry muttered.

"So much for JackSepticEye's #1 fan." Billy teased.

"Shut up, you." Cherry scolded.

"Hello, Limbo Kid..." Jack continued. "You've been here a while, I'm guessing."

The black figure didn't speak.

"And you can't talk... Sorry..." Jack then remembered since it's been a while since he last played that game before seeing another person in line and had a goofy cartoon voice. "It's Mr. Wilson!"

"Don't cut in line or I will kill you," Mr. Wilson warned. "Or just... Catch you, and make you restart."

"Noted." Jack nodded.

"Hey, Sans," Cherry greeted the comedic skeleton. "Quite a line you've got here."

"Yeah, business is booming," Sans replied. "Just a few minutes ago, this guy in an orange jumpsuit bought like 50 rolls of duct tape from me. 'Dunno why. Anyway, if you want to buy something, you're gonna have to go to the back of the line. These people have been waiting for a long time now, and I've already taken a few breaks, and slept a little... Could be a while."

"Uh... I'll pass, but thank you." Cherry nodded.

* * *

They soon came into the kitchen, and found another skeleton while Papyrus, Undyne, and Katie were in the kitchen.

"I go to the store for five minutes, and you've already ruined Jack's kitchen!" Katie scolded. "I shouldn't have done that~... Why didn't I listen to myself?"

"Uh, because you were insistent on buying some chocolate for Cherry." Papyrus replied.

Katie just sighed and face-palmed herself.

"Oh, God, what did you guys do?" Jack groaned as he saw the messy kitchen and saw the other skeleton only to feel even more unfortunate. "Oh, no, I'm gonna hear it, aren't I?"

"The Katt Williams skeleton." Cherry commented.

"Holy feces, dude!" Death said to Jack. "I heard you was here, yo! You're THE Jack! The one we live to entertain!"

"That's a weird way of putting it." Jack muttered.

"Well, that be our job!" Death said to him. "To make you and the million, bazillion people who watch you, happy!"

"Yeah, I guess that is true..." Jack replied.

"Well, it be an honor to finally make your acquaintance, dude!" Death smiled. "And, uh... Just FYI, that spaghetti on the table be a fast track to Hell if you even think about eating it, ya dig?"

"Right-o." Jack replied.

"I HEARD THAT!" Papyrus snapped.

"You two cousins or something?" Cherry joked.

"Why?" Death asked. "Is that gonna be your next crossover?"

* * *

Jack soon came to the spaghetti. "The spaghetti looks... Great!" he then said, trying be polite.

"Thank you!" Papyrus smiled. "Why don't you try some while I avoid being grounded on dates for a while?"

"You are so busted, Mister." Katie shook her head while tutting.

"I would, but you just made it look so delicious, I don't want to mess all of it up!" Jack told Papyrus about eating the spaghetti.

"Ah, of course!" Papyrus replied. "I completely understand! You want to preserve our artistic masterpiece!"

"Sure..." Cherry replied.

"Hey, you stuck a spear in the wall!" Jack cried out.

"Sorry about that, Jack," Undyne grinned innocently. "As it happens, your smoke detector is pretty breakble after all!"

"Yep, I generally advise against throwing spears at necessary household items." Jack replied.

"Well, that's just lame," Undyne said. "Can't make an omelette without setting fire to your oven!"

"You're in trouble too, Undyne." Katie scolded.

"Why didn't you stop them?" Cherry asked.

"They told me they were just gonna sit around and wait for me," Katie replied. "I went out to buy you something for old time's sake."

"Oh, Kat, you didn't have to do that... What is it?" Cherry replied.

Katie smiled and reached into the bag and brought out a Wonka bar.

"A Wonka bar!" Cherry gasped.

"Oh, yes," Katie smiled. "It's very Scrumpdillyicious, I thought you would like it to help cheer you up since I told you I wouldn't be there exactly on your journey."

"Aw, thanks, Katie..." Cherry said as she accepted the chocolate bar. "Man, when aren't you nice to me in these stories?"

"Uh... Didn't we have a fight once?" Katie asked.

"Uh, maybe it wasn't canon..." Cherry replied sheepishly.

"Come on, Cherry, let's keep going, you can see another Katie later... If we run into any..." Jack said.

* * *

They soon left and came into the editing room where Alphys was working.

"So... Did you get the power regulators?" Alphys asked.

"Yeah!" Billy beamed. "I found 'em and gave 'em to him!"

"Oh, hi, Billy!" Alphys replied. "I d-didn't even see you there."

"Hey, Alphys, what's up?" Billy smiled.

Cherry looked curious about the relationship between these two.

"Look, I don't want to interrupt this lovely catch-up session, but, uh... Can we go home now?" Jack asked.

"Give me a second to install this, and you'll both be on your way!" Alphys smiled before getting to work and it looked so far so good. "Okay, I got it up and running, now to just..."

There was soon an error sound heard.

"What the...?" Alphys's eyes widened before looking angry. "There's a firewall here."

"A firewall?" Cherry and Jack asked.

"Yeah, and I can't get past it," Alphys pouted. "How do you disable it?"

"Why are you asking me?" Jack smiled. "Aren't _you_ the genius here?"

"Genius? R-Really?" Alphys blushed before focusing again. "Uh... A-Anyway, who else would have put it up?"

"I don't know, that's weird." Jack shrugged.

"It clearly says right here 'Installed by THE BOSS'." Alphys read aloud.

"Who's THE BOSS?" Jack asked.

"Tony Danza?" Cherry added.

"Feckin' 80's references for days." Jack nudged her.

"I can't help it; I'm an old soul." Cherry replied.

"Jack, I thought you called yourself THE BOSS?" Alphys replied.

"Well, yeah, but... Someone else installed that..." Jack said.

"So... Someone doesn't want you or Cherry to leave here?" Billy deduced.

"Looks like it." Jack sneered.

"Alphys, do you think you can take the firewall down?" Cherry asked.

"I think so, b-but I'm going to need a couple of hydrospersion keys," Alphys replied. "I can find their locations here, but they're encrypted. I could try to decrypt it, but that could take hours."

"So, what do we do?" Jack asked.

"Well, I can set your front door up to take you near one of the keys," Alphys replied. "You'd have to wander around a bit, but that would take way less time than trying to decrypt the locations."

"Another fetch quest?" Jack groaned.

"Sorry, but I really need those keys if you want to get home." Alphys replied.

"Typical..." Cherry sighed.

"I guess I don't mind going back out into the computer," Jack replied to Alphys. "Wasn't so bad before."

"Well, h-here's the thing..." Alphys said. "It's not in the computer. Not strictly. It's embedded to o-one of your games, but I can't tell which one."

"So, we have to traipse through one of the games Jack has played?" Billy asked.

"I really hope it's something innocuous like Turmoil." Jack hoped.

"Maybe it's Kitty Powers?" Cherry asked.

"Ugh, don't remind me of _her_!" Jack shuddered.

"iHasCupquake has more videos on that game... I think it's funny." Cherry smirked innocently.

"Well, you can play it, not me." Jack rolled his eyes.

"I mean, it could be those," Billy spoke up. "Or it could be The Last of Us. Or The Final Station. Or-"

"Yeah, I get it," Jack stopped him in annoyance. "I've played a lot of horror games."

"That's another thing: there might be some overlap," Alphys replied. "Games blending into other ones, kind of like your fan fics, Cherry. I guess what I'm trying to say is to prepare for anything."

"All right!" Billy cheered. "We're going to go on an adventure, Jackaboy, and PerkyGoth14!"

" _No one_ calls me that in-series." Cherry deadpanned.

"Anyway, remember: I need a hydrospersion key." Alphys reminded.

"Sure thing, Alphys." Jack nodded.

And with that, they all left the room to continue their adventure together. Cherry snickered as Katie had Papyrus and Undyne sitting in a time-out corner while she cleaned up the mess.


	5. Chapter 4: Keeping Up with the McBoss's

Instead of coming out to Wireland, they seemed to end up elsewhere in a cutesy house that had been oddly designed.

"Cow plants and a badly designed house?" Jack asked as he felt nostalgic. "Looks like I'm about to visit the McBosses again."

"This is The Sims, right?" Cherry asked.

"But of course!" Jack smiled. "Who hasn't played the Sims at least once in their life?"

"I remember playing the Sims on my brother's old computer," Cherry chuckled. "He went away for a minute, and I ended up causing a bath tub to catch on fire and I burnt the whole house down."

"You have a sick sense of humor sometimes..." Jack narrowed his eyes slightly to her.

"You should see some of my darker fics back from 2013 around March." Cherry replied.

Jack checked the mail box and shook his head. "Nothing but bills."

"Unless you want to donate to the Llama Wellness Society." Billy suggested.

"I already donated my extra money to the Koala Hula Collaboration," Jack replied. "They're really talented."

Cherry tried saying that charity name three times fast, but ended up frustrating herself.

"Sounds like a tongue twister, eh?" Jack chuckled.

They continued to explore and ended up to find a hole in the middle of one floor.

"Helloo in there!" Jack called out, causing an echo.

There was a snarling heard which made them all back up and continue to explore.

"These things give me the heebie jeebies." Billy shuddered at the cow plants.

"Then they're doing their jobs!" Jack smiled proudly before they went inside the house. "Let's check out the house for that key."

* * *

They came inside the house. They checked Steve and Betty's room, but it was locked. There was also the sound of dishes being washed in the bathroom. Bitty's room was also locked which seemed to frustrate Jack.

"Why's everything locked?" Cherry asked.

"Lazy developers?" Billy guessed.

"You shut your mouth!" Jack told him. " _All_ developers are amazing and hardworking and they absolutely never traumatize their main characters. Ever!"

"Weird thing to get passionate about." Billy said.

"You want some eggs with that ham?" Cherry smirked.

"Yeah, that was weird," Jack admitted. "It's almost like I had no choice but to say that."

They soon came upstairs to find a room filled with water.

"Why is the entire second floor a pool...?" Jack asked uneasily.

"Shouldn't you know?" Cherry asked him back.

"Yeah, you built it." Billy added.

"Then I guess we'll never know!" Jack shrugged as they turned back.

* * *

They came up to the other doors, but they were both locked, and one of them had a note. The note said: 'Due to a fire on Tuesday, this room has been sealed by the fire department until they say it is structurally safe'.

"Dammit, Betty." Jack groaned.

"Dammit, Janet!" Cherry cried out. "Oh, no, I'm quoting my own badly written self-insert fan fics!"

"You could've been a doctor or lawyer..." Jack shook his head.

"Hey, guys, what's that?" Billy asked once he found something.

Cherry and Jack then looked over to see what he had found.

"Probably a fire alarm," Jack said. "Although... It could be a burglar alarm... But I don't think I had one."

"Maybe that's all they could salvage from the fire!" Billy suggested.

* * *

They came into the next hallway and they found a huge crack in one of the walls.

"Why do you have a painting of a flower on the wall?" Billy asked.

"I dunno, why are you so obnoxiously annoying?!" Cherry replied, quoting from Wreck-it-Ralph now. "What is happening to me?"

"I've been wondering that too." Jack replied, unknowingly quoting Atticus from certain stories from Cherry's.

"Hmm... I wonder about this crack though..." Cherry said as Jack and Billy came to her sides.

"Pretty sure I never designed this house to have cracks in the wall, Cherry." Jack replied.

"Well then, what's that, a portal to an alien prison?" Billy deadpanned.

"Now that's just a stupid idea." Jack scoffed.

"Hello?" A quiet voice called to them.

" **IT _IS_ AN ALIEN!**" Jack panicked.

"Wait, can you hear me?" The voice asked them.

"So, you did put an alien civilization on the other side to this wall." Billy clarified to Jack.

"No, I didn't, and I can prove it," Jack narrowed his eyes. "I just need to find a hammer or something."

"STOP!" Cherry called out. "Hammer Time!... Guys, I think I'm having a stroke or something."

"Wait here." Jack told her as he then left with Billy.

Cherry nodded and waited on the other side. "Who's in there?" she then asked the crack in the wall.

"I could ask you the same thing..." The voice told her. "Two new friends and I are waiting in here... Trapped... Stranded... Hungry..."

"Well, don't worry, help is on the way, and I have some chocolate if you'd like..." Cherry replied.

"Chocolate?" The voice asked. "Did you say chocolate?"

"Oh, man, are you the guy from SpongeBob?" Cherry asked back in slight deadpan.

"What is SpongeBob?" One voice asked.

Cherry felt even more bizarre until Jack and Billy came back with a hammer. "You found a hammer, where was it?" she then asked.

"In the cooker downstairs... Don't act like you haven't," Jack told her before using the hammer with all his might to break down the wall. "STAND BACK!"

Bang! Bang! Bang!

* * *

They soon came into the room to see who was trapped. It was two young women and a youngish man, who then backed up.

"Well, what do you think of your alien civilization now?" The pale blonde woman coughed before she looked over and beamed. "Jack?!"

"Cherry?" The other young woman and man added.

"Katie?" Cherry asked. "Willy Wonka?"

The couple soon hugged Cherry like family.

"You said you had chocolate?" Katie asked. "Mind if I sneak a bite? I have some cravings..."

"Sure thing, Katie..." Cherry smiled before taking out the Wonka bar and giving some to her and to the creator of it.

"Cherry, you know Willy Wonka too?" Billy asked.

"You fool!" Cherry grinned. "I know everyone!"

"Sounds like an ass-pull if you ask me..." Billy muttered.

"Hey, I'm the best, like Jack is the best YouTuber, all right?" Cherry narrowed her eyes.

"Oh, uh, thanks for saving us from this place," The other woman said to Jack, Cherry, and Billy. "Wherever it is..."

"Seriously though, are you all okay?" Jack asked the trio.

"I think so, yes," The woman said. "Katie? Willy? Are you all right?"

"We're much better now, thanks..." Willy smiled. "Thanks to Cherry... It sure has been a while, Cherry. The last thing I remember is that Katie and I got engaged and we took rode in the Wonkavator and somehow ended up in Gotham City."

"Well, that explains why this Katie's hair is black and purple." Cherry commented.

"So, wait... There are other Katies, and this one is dating Willy Wonka from The Chocolate Factory, and the one we saw back at Jack's place is dating Papyrus?" Billy asked.

"Pretty much, yeah," Cherry smirked. "Unless you count that one Rocky Horror story we wrote where Katie and Willy break-up and then Katie dates Dr. Frank-N-Furter."

"You have weird fandoms, Cherry." Billy rolled his eyes.

"Don't be a horrible child to the godmother of my children." Willy scolded.

"By the way... Who's your friend?" Cherry asked Katie and Willy about the young woman with them.

"I don't recognize her either," Jack said to Cherry. "Which is weird... Because I've recognized everyone so far. What game are you from?" he then asked the young woman.

"Sorry, I don't follow." The woman looked down shyly.

"Well... Everyone I know here is from a game, so which one is yours?" Jack asked her.

"I... Uh... Still don't understand..." The young woman said, clueless.

"Jack, I know everyone in here, and Cherry seems to know some people too, and unless you were playing something brand new or Cherry wrote for a new fandom before you both got sucked in, no one knows who she is," Billy replied. "She's not in any of your or Cherry's installment files."

"How do you even know this?" Cherry asked him.

"Well, it's not like I have anything else to do between being torn up for Jack's amusement." Billy rolled his eyes.

"Wait... _You're_ Billy?" The young woman asked him.

"That's what Jack named me." Billy smiled.

"Billy, shut your mouth before I shut it for you." Jack glared.

"Now I'm even more confused..." The woman said.

"Don't you even know her?" Cherry asked Katie and Willy.

"We sort of met when we got stuck together..." Katie said before stroking her stomach slightly.

"Okay, let's start over," Jack decided. "How did you get stuck in the wall inside The McBoss's house?"

"I don't know," The woman said. "I was watching your newest video and then I just... Woke up here..."

"I was with Willy as we took a walk around the Chocolate Room," Katie added. "I wanted a special day because I had special news for him... That I became pregnant... So, we decided to have some fun, and I guess the Oompa Loompas were doing something... And we ended up here..."

"Wait, is this friend of yours a subscriber?" Cherry asked since that sounded familiar.

"To Jack? Yes," The woman replied. "What does that have to do with it?"

"Oh, perfect, I found another subscriber!" Jack cheered. "Another one is saved! Only a few million to go! Now... What to do with these guys?" he then asked about the woman, Katie, and Willy.

"I'm even more confused," The woman said. "Why are you here? With Billy and some other girl? And what about the McBoss's? Weren't they your Sims 4 family?"

"Oh, right, you guys probably know even less about what's going on than we do," Jack replied. "Uh, sorry... So, don't panic, but we're kinda stuck inside mine and Cherry's computers that are somehow connected."

"Um... Okay... I mean, that's good, right?" The woman asked. "I mean, you guys would know your way around, wouldn't you?"

"You'd think that'd be the case..." Billy muttered.

Jack tried to resist the urge to punch Billy.

"We're not sure what really happened, but all of Jack's subscribers are in his computer, and I seem to be meeting characters I've met in other stories." Cherry said.

"Okay, I guess that is more believable than Jack flying down to Australia, knocking me out, locking me inside a doorless room, and then breaking me out of said room with his fictitious arch enemy, and somehow, I woke up with a friend of yours with a canon character from 1971." The woman replied.

"1964 technically." Willy clarified.

"Exactly!" Jack smiled. "It's totally unbelievable!"

"So... Now what?" Katie wondered.

"Well, I don't feel right about leaving you guys here by yourselves, so, do you want to come with?" Jack asked.

"I guess, I mean, it's not every day you get to hang out with your favorite YouTuber." The woman replied.

"Welcome to my world." Cherry said.

"And... His least favorite character..." The woman then continued.

" _I'm_ your favorite?" Jack smiled. "Aw, thanks!"

" _I'm_ his least favorite?" Billy frowned. "Thanks a lot."

" **BILLY!** " Jack warned.

"Anyway, what's your name?" Cherry asked the woman.

"I'm Jenny." The woman smiled.

"Well, welcome aboard, Jenny!" Jack smiled back. "All aboard the Pain Train! ...Oh, what I mean is that we're the ones bringing the pain."

"Clever." Katie giggled as she ate more of the chocolate bar.

"Oh, also, we found this on the floor," Jenny said as she handed Jack something. "Do you know what it is?"

"Oh, that's the hydrospersion key Alphys asked for, awesome!" Jack beamed.

"Alphys from Undertale?" Jenny asked.

"Long story, anyway, let's go!" Jack replied.

"We'll see you again soon, Cherry." Willy said before disappearing with Katie.

Cherry shook chills around her body about Willy disappearing like that since it brought up a harsher in hindsight reaction in the real world, also for Katie to go with him, but at least it would be happy and good for the most part in her stories. They soon left the Sims house with the key at hand.

* * *

When they came out the front door, they were met by police officers.

"Wait, why are there cops?" Jack asked.

"You're under arrest for breaking and entering!" One officer glared.

"Wait, **_WHAT?!_** " Cherry and Jack yelped.

Suddenly, it was like in COPS. They were tackled to the ground, given handcuffs, and they were taken away.

* * *

"Oh, balls!" Jack groaned as he and Cherry were in orange jumpsuits and woke up in their own beds. "You have **GOT** to be kidding me!"

"I'm in jail..." Cherry said as she looked painfully dizzy. "I don't feel so good..."

"Oh, don't you faint on me..." Jack told her. "It's nice to see a friendly face in here at least..."

"Yeah, that's true..." Cherry admitted. "I just can't believe I ended up in jail, of all people."

"What about me?!" Jack glared.

"Oh, uh, you too." Cherry replied.

"Hm..." Jack hummed firmly. "This isn't just any jail though, this is The Escapists."

Cherry looked around and nodded. "Ah... I've been meaning to check out that playlist." she then said.

"I don't even know why I have a bed, I don't even sleep in the real world..." Jack commented.

"Because sleep is for the weak?" Cherry smirked.

"Thank you for butchering one of my phrases." Jack pouted.

"There's no one here... I guess we're free to explore?" Cherry asked.

* * *

They soon decided to do that.

"What do you think _you're_ doing?" An officer glared at them.

"Just admiring this nice prison!" Jack smiled innocently.

"Get lost." The officer sneered.

Cherry and Jack then came to another police officer.

"Can't let you in, use the door next to me!" The cop told them.

* * *

Cherry and Jack came through the other door to see a group of prisoners together with two officers watching them.

"There you are!" An officer glared. "Get in line!"

Cherry and Jack soon did as told. Cherry looked over and saw another Katie. Why was this Katie in jail? Why was Katie in jail period?

"Okay, listen up, maggots!" The officer glared. "We've got a few new faces here at The Jack McSwaggerson Correctional Facility! Now, onto business. I want you to address the person who has been defacing the guard schedule by the main office! If we ever find out who did it, you will be crushed."

"Remember that the punishment for attacking an officer is a trip to solitary!" Another officer added.

"And a broken noise!" The first officer then added to that. "Which we'll blame on the other maggots!"

"Exactly, dismissed, have a lovely day." The second officer nodded.


	6. Chapter 5: The Escapists

We are shown a cafeteria in the prison.

"So, I guess there are no trials in Wireland." Jack grumbled.

"Nope," Billy replied, his jumpsuit was really big on him, and even covered his hands. "Martial law."

"Shoot!" Jack groaned. "I should've played Ace Attorney on the channel... Cherry, do you have a fan fic?"

"I think I referenced that once..." Cherry muttered, trying to remember. "Wait, Billy, shouldn't you be in juvie? You look like you're swimming in that jumpsuit."

"Yeah, I remember when Jack played Hard Time: Kids Edition," Billy replied. "And then there was the Primary School Escapists."

"Yeah, I did... Riddle School..." Jack said.

"Oh, man, the nostalgia of that game..." Cherry replied. "Back when I didn't have a double life as a full-time fan fiction author, and just played and watched Newgrounds all day before YouTube was a thing."

"Sadly, an escape from the psychological prison of boredom at school is not quite the same as escaping from prison." Billy sighed.

"So, basically... The same reason we don't have trials?" Jack asked.

"Yep." Billy smiled.

"So, what's with Markiplier, PewDiePie, and my Katie Kat?" Cherry wondered.

"It's Jack's fault," Mark glared. "If our fan bases weren't so connected, we wouldn't be in so many of his fan games."

"Aren't I worth going to prison for?" Jack grinned.

"No." PewDiePie glared.

"But I'd go to prison for you!" Jack frowned.

"Uh... So... Katie, what're _you_ doing here?" Cherry asked.

"I bought a strawberry cheesecake for you." Katie smiled simply.

"...That's... It...?" Cherry asked.

"I paid for it with Monopoly money~..." Katie smirked with shifty eyes. "On the bright side, I can share a cell with Markimoo~"

"Well... I'd go to prison for you!" Jack said to his fellow YouTubers. "Maybe..."

"Ya, well, that's no surprise," PewDiePie scoffed. "You were always such a suck-up!"

"Oh, fadoodle you!" Jack glared until he realized what he said. "Wait... Was I just censored? I can't fracturing swear in my own computer?!"

"Oh, that must be Evie's auto-correct at work," Billy replied. "I'm surprised you didn't notice until now."

"Why is Evie auto-correcting Jack's computer?" Cherry wondered.

"She doesn't usually," Billy replied. "She auto-corrects anyone within earshot of me because I'm a kid... And Bobby told her to."

"Should've known it was Evie... Now what?" Jack groaned.

"Well, it is The Escapists, so I guess we escape?" Cherry suggested.

"Awesome, an escape plan!" A blue-haired girl cheered. "I'm totally in!"

"Why are Max and Chloe in here?" Jack wondered. "Oh, by the way, Cherry, they're from-"

"I know, I know, Life is Strange, someone requested me to do a story on that." Cherry replied.

"Oh, I dunno," A brown-haired girl said to Jack. "Using a gun without a permit. Inadvertent manslaughter of masses of people..."

"That one was all you," The blue-haired girl replied. "Thanks for saving me, Jack!"

"You're welcome," Jack sighed. "Anyway, I did notice... This prison is kind of sparse..."

"Well, everyone else broke out, except for us." Katie replied.

"Why didn't you all break out?" Billy asked.

"We were the ones in solitary, and Katie didn't wanna break the law." Mark explained.

"Katie, you stole a cake for Cherry, and you don't wanna break out of prison?" Jack deadpanned.

"Nothing comes between my Nee-Bear's happiness!" Katie beamed before pouting. "Except for something like that... I _did_ pay for that cake though!"

"What did you do to get in solitary?" Cherry asked.

"We were caught trying to escape," Max said. "In broad daylight."

"My bad..." Mark replied. "I thought those guard uniforms would protect us."

"Well, nothing makes learning easy than without learning from those who failed before in attempt." Cherry said.

"Yeah. Attempt. Singular," Mark replied. "We haven't been in here for a month. Nope."

"But no contraband detectors!" Katie beamed.

"You find the good in everything, don't you?" Jack asked her.

"I always thought so." Cherry smirked.

"We're totally looking forward to your escape plan." Mark said before holding Katie.

"Or, you know, at least looking forward to watching it fail," Felix muttered. "Miserably."

"Pewds, you used to be so funny, what happened to you?" Cherry asked. "I watched you in high school with my friends before I found out about Jack and Mark."

"We should be able to escape if we work together!" Katie encouraged.

"I'm in." Max said.

"Me too," Chloe agreed. "It's hella boring in here."

"Do you still have time-travel abilities?" Billy asked them.

"No, I think this game is interfering with my canonical powers." Max pouted.

"Well, I'm sure we can think of something if we put our heads together." Jack suggested.

* * *

 ** _Later on, Jack, Cherry, and Billy met up..._**

"We'll I've gotten out of worse scrapes than this in games." Jack said to Cherry and Billy.

"I think those cops confiscated some stuff," Cherry suggested. "I'd say in the storage room right in the middle of the entrance hallway."

"She's right, but it's always guarded." Billy frowned.

"I'm sure I can come up with an easy way to distract the guard and get myself in there." Jack smiled with confidence.

"You are rather motivational, Jack," Cherry admitted. "I have to admit; I feel empowered every time I listen to All The Way on my phone."

"I guess just let us know how we can help." Billy suggested to Jack.

Jack soon walked off away from the two and began to explore. "Why is there a TARDIS here?" he then wondered as he came up to said device. "I wonder if the phone even works!"

"I really need to watch some Doctor Who..." Cherry muttered. "I bet my watchlist on deviantART would go through the roof."

Jack soon left the room and Cherry couldn't help but follow him out as they spotted Mark and Katie in the library.

* * *

"Aw, look at Mark tryin' to get smart; not enough books in the world~" Jack commented to himself before quoting The Room. "Ohai, Mark!"

"That's from The Room, isn't it?" Cherry asked.

"You see it?" Jack asked back.

"Mostly from The Nostalgia Critic." Cherry explained.

"Oh, hey, Jack, Cherry, what's up?" Mark smiled to the two.

"We have a small problem with the guards," Jack replied. "They say we robbed a Sims house."

"Well, did you?" Mark asked. "I don't think Cherry could do anything wrong, otherwise Katie wouldn't steal cupcakes or other treats for her just to keep her happy... Like Cherry's not fat enough already."

"Nee-bear is _not_ fat!" Katie firmly pouted as she nudged his shoulder. "She's just fluffy; like a true Nee-Bear!"

"Anyway, no, we didn't rob the Sims," Cherry said to Mark. "We did not hit her, WE DID NAWT!" she then caught what she said. "Damn movie quotes..."

"Uh, anyway, what's new with you two?" Jack asked Mark and Katie.

"Well, obviously I'm trying to increase my intelligence so I can get the library job!" Mark rolled his sepia eyes.

"Ah... That makes sense." Jack said.

"And I'm hoping to bake a perfect cake for my little Nee-chan~" Katie beamed. "You can have some too, Jack, but a small sliver..." she then smirked with shifty eyes.

"Very well, read on..." Cherry replied. "Take a look, it's in a book, of Reading Rainbow~... I... Can... Do... **ANYTHING**!"

Katie giggled before she looked back at the books with Mark.

* * *

Cherry and Jack soon left the library and wondered how they could help.

"Ha!" Jack smirked to one guard. "Your name is Officer Officer? I'm the best at naming."

"Sure, Sean." Cherry teased.

"Hmm..." Jack firmly pouted.

"What do _you_ want?" The guard glared at both of them.

"Well, why are we here when we've done nothing wrong?" Cherry decided to ask.

"Oh, your green friend here has quite a rap sheet!" Officer Officer told her. "Vehicular manslaughter, first degree murder, second degree murder, day time robbery, night time robbery, armed robbery, impersonating a priest, performing surgery without a license, cruelty to goats, breaking and entering, blowing up an orphanage, wearing socks with sandals-"

"I never wore socks with sandals!" Jack glared.

"Really?" Officer Officer scoffed. "Out of all the crimes I listed, that's the one you take issue with?"

"Fair enough," Jack sighed. "Okay, so I actually have to go into that room and grab my... Completely necessary medication."

"Nice try, but nothing's gonna fool me." Officer Officer scoffed.

"Look, a distraction!" Cherry called out and pointed.

"What? **WHERE?!** " Officer Officer asked before turning the other way and running off.

"Wow, I can't believe that worked." Jack commented.

"Works more than it should in high school." Cherry told Jack about her decoy.

Cherry and Jack soon came into a storage room with what looked like it was filled with crates and crystals.

* * *

"What a weird way to arrange this room..." Jack commented. "I think that cool silver box on the other side has our stuff in it!"

"Ugh... We got company." Cherry said.

To the far left was a certain Cleverbot.

"What's up, Evie?" Jack sighed.

"Hello, Queen Elizabeth." Evie smiled.

"Evie, why are you here?" Jack asked, feeling midly annoyed already.

"Because I wanted to talk to you." Evie smiled.

"Okay, well, what do you want to talk about?" Jack sighed. "Is this some kind of weird hint system?"

"Yes, I can give you a hint, if you'd like." Evie smiled.

"You might as well," Cherry said to Jack. "What could possibly go wrong?"

"I thought you were the smart one," Jack muttered before accepting Evie's offer. "Okay, lay it on us, let's see what kind of hints you can give us."

"The crystals slide across the floor without stopping unless they hit a stationary object," Evie instructed. "You can easily move boxes. They'll only go one space. Switches reset everything. And it's all color coded."

"Wow, that was surprisingly coherent." Jack smiled as his eyes blinked in surprise of Evie's actually helpful response.

"I get that reaction a lot." Evie replied.

"Wow, thanks, Evie." Cherry smiled.

"I don't know what won't make matters worse; I think it's just a show that people put on because they don't like my resistance to a heirarchal group membership." Evie said.

"And we're back..." Jack and Cherry sighed in unison.

Evie soon winked to both of them.

" **STOP WINKING AT ME!** " Jack snapped before turning to Cherry. "Want me to handle this puzzle?" he then asked.

"All right, I'll wait for you over here." Cherry replied.

Jack nodded and soon went to do it.

"All the way... To freakin' Victory Town... All the way... Feels great to be a winner, every now and then~" Cherry sang in the background to occupy herself and motivate Jack. "I believe in you... I believe, I believe in you... I believe, I believe in Steve... In STEVE, Grab the glory, All the way to Victory... All the way! All the way! ALL THE WAY!~"

"Heh, you're not that bad of a singer." Jack chuckled.

"Don't get used to it." Cherry chuckled back.

Jack's puzzle solving took quite some time while Cherry stood by and watched. It was a lot easier than it looked thankfully enough. Jack found a chest, but it was empty and had a scent of Swedish meatballs, so, naturally, he blamed this on Felix.

"The chest is empty!" Jack scolded Evie.

"In the chest?" Evie asked. "Which chest?"

"There's one _ONE_ chest in this room, Evie!" Jack fumed.

"What is the meaning of life?" Evie asked.

"I am _not_ doing this song and dance again!" Jack glared.

"Come on, Jack, let's go." Cherry said.

Cherry left first, but the door closed behind her, accidentally locking Jack inside.

"Jack?" Cherry asked.

"Cherry, it's locked!" Jack told her. "Go get that little sh-I mean, Billy!"

"Um... Okay!" Cherry replied before rushing away to find Billy.

* * *

 ** _In the cafeteria..._**

"Cherry, where's Jack?" Billy asked.

"He got locked in the storage room," Cherry told him. "I don't know how or why, but the door closed on him and he's stuck."

They soon left the cafeteria and came to see that Officer Officer had come back.

"Scram, mini maggots!" The guard glared.

"I guess he's too smart to fall for my distraction again..." Cherry replied.

* * *

They soon came into the cell room where Max and Chloe were.

"Need anything?" Chloe asked the duo.

"What do you think we can do to escape?" Cherry asked back.

"Uh... Beats me..." Chloe shrugged. "I'll look around for ya, Four Eyes."

Cherry rolled her eyes as that nickname was so second grade. "How 'bout you, Max?" she then asked the brunette. "Any escape ideas?"

"Don't get caught." Max advised.

"Great advice, thanks." Billy rolled his eyes.

Cherry and Billy soon explored and came outside to see a certain Swedish game player there.

* * *

"Hey, Pewds!" Billy said.

"I'm not helping Jack get out of jail," Felix smiled rather evilly. "It's far more fun to watch him suffer."

"You're only funny because of your accent." Cherry glared before leaving with Billy.

"Should we try to just walk out?" Billy asked.

"That gate's locked." Cherry told him on the way out.

* * *

Cherry and Billy felt so hopelessly lost since Jack was trapped and there was almost no way to get him out. They soon came into the library to see if Mark had any bright ideas. Katie somehow had a chef's hat with a fluffy pink mustache on it and was using a mixing bowl.

"Uh, hey, Mark... My... Sort of big brother..." Cherry greeted since Katie and Mark were a couple in some of her fan fics and she saw him as a big brother as a result.

"Yeeees?~" Mark smirked.

"So, uh, I was wondering, if you happened to know..." Cherry stammered.

"How can we knock a guard out in one hit?" Billy got to the point.

"Do you let him interrupt you like that all the time?" Mark glared slightly.

"I just met him... Sorta..." Cherry said.

"A word to the wise: don't let this little shilling interrupt you," Mark advised, being censored when trying to insult Billy. "Anyway, you could try a cup of molten chocolate," he then suggested. "You'd need a chocolate bar, a lighter, and a cup. I'm sure you can steal those ingredients anywhere. Especially with Cooking Expecting Mama here."

"You're pregnant?!" Cherry asked Katie.

"Aren't I always in half of your stories I'm shipped with Mark?" Katie grinned innocently. "I'm gonna name her Phoebe like from F.R.I.E.N.D.S! By the way, when are you gonna upload a story for that?~"

"Katie, do you know where we can find chocolate?" Cherry asked.

"Try the kitchen," Katie suggested. "If you jiggle the handle enough, it'll open, even when it's locked, not even Mark's muscles are totally necessary."

"Thanks, guys!" Cherry nodded before leaving with Billy.

Katie giggled and soon let Mark try some of the cake batter. Mark hummed rather lustfully and the two were soon heard laughing and squealing.

"I don't wish to know..." Cherry mumbled about what Katie and Mark were possibly doing.

* * *

They soon came in the kitchen and ended up in the back to see food.

"I hope the food in here is more flavorful than the text in lame home made RPGs." Billy commented.

"Are those tomatoes on a grill?" Cherry winced before seeing something else. "Oh, canned food... Can't be worse than the canned laughter on Nickelodeon these days."

"Hey, there's a stack of empty boxes," Billy said. "I wonder if they're for recycling."

"Is that necessary in a computer?" Cherry wondered.

"Do I look like I know everything?" Billy glared.

 **'Hexxus~...'** A voice whispered which sent chills around their bodies.

"Uh, come on, let's get out of here before Katie from Ferngully shows up." Cherry suggested.

"What's a Hexxus?" Billy asked.

"Never mind it!" Cherry gulped.

* * *

There seemed to be vending machines on the other side.

"Ooh, chocolate bar!" Cherry spotted before taking it out.

"There's a cup in here!" Billy said as he reached on the spice rack.

"Hm... I wonder where we can find a lighter?" Cherry wondered.

"I dunno, do you smoke?" Billy asked her.

"Only when I'm on fire~" Cherry grinned in cheesiness of what she just said.

"Cute... Well, I know someone who does." Billy replied.

Cherry wondered who he had meant and soon followed him out of the kitchen and cafeteria.

* * *

"Chloe, you smoke, give me your lighter!" Billy smiled.

"Did a cop put you up to this?" The blue-haired girl narrowed her eyes with a smirk.

"Well, no, but we just need one to take care of one." Cherry replied.

"Cool," Chloe smiled and handed her lighter to both of them. "Take it."

* * *

With the chocolate bar, the cup, and the lighter, they soon wandered around and came back to Mark and Katie in the library for a combination. Suddenly, Katie seemed to have a baby girl with blue eyes and black hair with a red patch on it.

"What... The...?" Cherry asked.

"Fan Fiction Timeline." Katie smiled.

"Uh... Anyway, I think we've got everything you need..." Cherry said before the baby tried to reach out to her.

"Great! Give me a second," Mark smiled before he soon combined the items before handing them back as a new product. "Here. Man, I always thought it was funny that this stays molten for as long as it does. It'd be a lot less dangerous and a lot more sticky if it was a cup of regular chocolate."

"Thanks... Very useful information..." Cherry muttered, taking the cup of molten chocolate before cooing to the baby. "Hi, Phoebe~..."

The baby stared at her with her tongue out with a long-winded smile before suddenly yelling. "BAH!"

Cherry winced at the loud noise and then left with Billy.

* * *

"I thought I told you to scram!" Officer Officer glared until the chocolate splashed in his face, sending him away. "AAAUGH! MY FACE!"

"It's locked, but there's a code..." Cherry said. "Huh... Where would we find a code?" She then stuttered and put in a random four digit code: 1-2-3-4.

"I hate this thing!" Billy glared.

"Wait... We can talk to Jack through the TARDIS phone!" Cherry memorized before rushing that way.

* * *

 ** _At the TARDIS..._**

"Uh, Jack, we need your help." Cherry told the Irish man.

"Yeah, the door has a combination lock, can you help us out?" Billy added in.

 ** _"I can actually!"_ **Jack replied. **_"There's a thing on the wall! I don't know what day of the week it is, but the officer on duty is Officer Officer. Anyway, there's a different code for every day."_**

 **Officer Schedule**

 **MONDAY: 7326**

 **TUESDAY: 5283**

 **WEDNESDAY: 7267**

 **THURSDAY: 5225**

 **FRIDAY: 6275**

 **SATURDAY: 7879**

 **SUNDAY: 2459**

"Think you can memorize that?" Billy asked.

"Please, Billy, I have a powerful memory," Cherry replied. "I could tell you about a commercial I saw 20 years ago and remember every single detail about it."

"Yet you can't memorize college algebra?" Billy smirked.

"Screw you." Cherry narrowed her eyes.

* * *

They soon came to the door and accessed the code which then freed Jack.

"Told ya." Cherry smirked.

"Thanks for getting me out!" Jack smiled to them.

"Hey, Hakuna Matata, Jack." Cherry nodded.

"It was actually a lot of trouble." Billy muttered.

"Shut up, Billy." Jack glared.

"So, what do we do now?" Cherry wondered.

"I need to visit a certain Swedish friend of mine." Jack narrowed his eyes as he soon walked down the hallway.

* * *

Cherry looked curious, so she followed behind Jack to see how this would play out.

"Sup." Felix nodded his head.

"You know what's 'sup', brother!" Jack glared, accidentally quoting Papyrus. "You've got our hydrospersion key!"

"Says you." Felix huffed.

"Give it back, Pewds." Cherry demanded.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Felix retorted.

"Oh... I have an idea..." Jack narrowed his eyes.

Eventually, the scene seemed to change and Felix somehow had sunglasses on, looking like a gangsta and there was graffiti near him which said 'THE BOSS IS NOTHING'.

"I think you have to roast him." Cherry said to Jack.

"Ah, I see..." Jack said before clearing his throat to insult the Swedish gamer. "You played Amnesia in broad daylight, 20 feet away from the screen, and you know it's true! ROASTED! BURNED! INCINERATED! OBLITERATED!"

"You were really jumpy during PT, and the holes your ceiling prove it!" Felix retorted.

"That was weaker than my roasts." Cherry smirked for Jack.

"Your channel would sell out for a cheap yo-yo if it paid enough, you money-hungry twit!" Jack then told Felix.

"Your voice cracks so easily, not even super glue can repair it, you prepubescent green highlighter!" Felix smirked.

Cherry quietly giggled.

"HEY!" Jack told her.

"Sorry, but that was so cheesy." Cherry defended.

"Oh, like _your_ fan base?" Felix mocked the perky goth.

"Hey, leave Cherry out of this!" Jack glared.

"Why?" Felix smirked. "You gonna be her new boyfriend in her next fan fic?"

"Hmph," Jack snorted. "Your voice is so incoherent, YouTube captions try to translate you from Urdu, and that's a fact!"

"Your fans find you so boring, you could yell them to sleep, and you wouldn't be here if it weren't true!" Felix retorted.

"That last part makes no sense like deciphering your accent." Cherry said.

"BURN!" Jack added with a laugh to what Cherry said. "Anyway, your dog Edgar could beat you in an IQ Test, you son of a barrel!"

"Well, you must be a potato, because you are what you eat!" Felix told Jack.

Cherry rolled her eyes to that as that was a little too obvious.

"Well, you're one duck shy of a-" Jack was about to roast back.

" **WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!"** A sharp male voice demanded. "That's it, straight to solitary!"

"It's not Jack's fault!" Cherry defended.

"Stay outta this, Missy, or you're next!" The guard warned.

* * *

Cherry soon came back inside.

"Where's Jack now?" Billy asked.

"He needs help again..." Cherry sighed.

"I doubt we could knock the guards out again..." Billy said. "Come on, Cherry."

They soon left to go on yet another fetch quest for Jack and found Mark and Katie in the library and Phoebe somehow seemed to be old enough to walk and talk.

"That was fun!" Mark smiled. "Got anything else for me to put together?"

"Nope." Billy told him before leaving.

"Uh... Bye..." Cherry said to her surrogate brother-in-law as she left with Billy.

They came to see Max and Chloe and told them about their problem about Jack's condition.

"Well, my old roommate stole and collected a bunch of keys," Max replied. "She put them on the table in the lower left cell, but I don't know which is which. She left a sheet of paper with a weird poem on it. It looks like it has something to do with which key is in which container, but I can't figure it out. Maybe you can."

"Hm... The Key Clues..." Cherry said before reading aloud. " ** _'No water, you see, for the office key. The kitchen is said to be hidden in red. Solitary, I fear, is devoid of beer. The flowers bloom farthest from cellular rooms'_**. Strange poem."

"What did I tell ya?" Max smiled innocently.

* * *

Cherry and Billy soon went off with the poem to help them out. On one counter with beer, they found the silver key.

"Huh, I wonder why that bed has pink sheets when we're all stuck with the same kinds?" Cherry wondered.

"That must be Mark's bed." Billy suggested.

"Ah... That makes sense..." Cherry smirked, and they soon left the room.

"Please let me out!" Felix's voice begged as they passed by his cell.

"Sorry, Pewds, but this isn't high school anymore." Cherry said as she wasn't as a big fan of him anymore until she discovered Jack and Mark from Katie.

Eventually, all keys were found, and eventually as well, Jack was freed.

"You got it!" Jack smiled. "You guys are the best."

"You okay?" Cherry asked him.

"Yeah! Sure! Never better!" Jack smiled. "Outside of being stuck in our computers, I guess."

"Well, that's good, I guess you can't go crazier than you already are." Cherry smirked.

"Ha, ha," Jack rolled his eyes before looking out. "It's getting dark... It's probably time for evening roll call."

* * *

Everyone soon met outside as it was pitch dark outside.

"Now, I'd better not see any more trouble or you're _all_ going to solitary!" One officer demanded. "That goes for you too, Mrs. Markiplier, and Baby Jane over there."

"Her name is Phoebe." Katie firmly pouted as she gave her daughter toys to play with as she wore her own prison jumpsuit, but it covered her hands and feet.

"And don't even think about escaping tonight!" Another officer added.

"We have guards set up at all perimeters," The first guard stated. "Nothing's gonna get past us! So, just go to bed. It's going to be a long, hard time. Dismissed!"

Cherry snickered immaturely at 'long and hard'.

* * *

 ** _That night..._**

"So... Are we planning an escape attempt or something?" Cherry asked.

"Well, it's not broad daylight, but I do think we need some cop uniforms." Katie suggested.

"You're in luck!" Chloe smiled. "I've got the laundry job, and I just snagged a whole bunch of 'em!"

"I found a prisoner's stash with a shovel in it~" Felix added with a smirk.

"The only problem is that we don't have the keys to the cells." Max frowned.

"Oh, don't we?" Cherry asked before taking out the Brown Key from nowhere. "Behold, the power of Hammerspace in classic cartoons!"

The others then cheered for Cherry's accomplishments.

"Wait, doesn't have that from nowhere make you a Mary Sue?" Jack asked.

A record needle scratch was heard.

"Naaaahh!" The others declined to that.

* * *

Eventually, everyone was freed, and they dressed up as cops so they could escape out of this place. Jack led them through Felix's hole in the floor and they were on their way out.

"Why is there a hedge maze underneath a prison?" Jack wondered.

"Alphys did say games would blend into each other." Billy replied.

"Still, that's pretty weird." Jack said.

"Don't worry, we can get out of here~" Katie chirped.

Due to being in the dark, going through the maze took quite sometime. The lights seemed to flicker as they came through one end of the maze only to find a skeleton. A familiar skeleton.

* * *

"Sans, what are you doing here?" Cherry asked.

"Heya, wanna buy some merch?" Sans asked.

"We're kinda trying to escape the prison." Jack told him.

"Perfect, wanna buy a lock-pick?" Sans grinned.

"How did you even get here?" Jack wondered.

"That's for me to know and you not to know," Sans winked. "So... Lock-pick?"

"Thanks, but I think I'll take my chances." Jack said.

"Suit yourself." Sans said before teleporting away.

"Jack!" Cherry gasped and pointed to a staircase.

Jack looked over and soon rushed with Cherry up the stairs, and so did everyone else.


	7. Chapter 6: Night in Freddy Fazbear's

The stairs led them out to Wireland and they were soon back in Jack's apartment.

"I'm happy to be out of that maze, so let's not go back." Jack suggested.

"Totally." Cherry agreed.

"We're home!" Jack beamed. "Come on, Cherry, let's get out of these clothes."

"Jack, for the last time, I am not shipping myself with you!" Cherry replied.

"You sure are pretty defensive about our relationship..." Jack said.

"Sorry... It's just... With Katie and Mark... People might do the same with us..." Cherry replied. "I just want to make it clear that I do love you, but as a brother or something."

"Fair enough, but, anyway, let's get out of these clothes." Jack replied.

"Non-sexually." Cherry said.

"Dirty Mind..." Jack mumbled.

* * *

Soon enough, they all changed clothes since Felix had their clothes.

"Okay, let's see the damage so far," Jack said before he then saw a certain blue-haired girl. "Hey, Sal! Cherry, have you seen this game?"

"Yeah, I really like the theme of it," Cherry nodded. "Hi, Sally Face."

"Hi, guys," Sally Face said to them. "How's Wireland so far?"

"Weird, but it feels like home kinda," Jack replied. "Maybe because, in a way, Cherry and I built it ourselves somehow."

"Yeah, I guess I understand that," Sally Face said. "Well, if you guys ever need someone to show you around, you know where to find me. I totally know how it feels to be in a new place full of weird people."

"Welcome to the New Age~" Cherry commented.

"Aw, come on, that's not even a movie, that's a song!" Jack said to her.

"A good song." Cherry smiled.

"Weird people?" Billy asked Sally Face. "Really?"

"It's literally your job to get torn to pieces for the amusement of sadists." Sally Face reminded the Happy Wheels character.

"I mean, okay, yeah, that is weird if you're comparing it to jobs outside of Wireland, but it's pretty standard here." Billy said.

"Still, it's an adjustment," Sally Face shrugged. "You don't meet people like us everywhere you go."

"How true that is!" Jack smiled before he looked over. "Another Billy?"

"Must be your worst nightmare." Cherry smirked.

"Well, if you didn't want there to be so many of us, why do you inspire your fans by yelling at us so much?" The other Billy glared at Jack.

"Can't argue with that!" Billy smirked cockily.

"Shut up, Billy!" Jack glared.

"Which one?" Billy still smirked.

" ** _ALL_ OF THEM!**" Jack shouted.

"But this Billy is the coolest!" Billy smiled innocently.

"Wait, I recognize this Billy," Cherry said. "He's from the 1 Million Subscriber Party Massacre... That was a fun video, I felt so happy for you, Jack."

"Aw, you're sweet." Jack smiled to her.

"Still not shipping myself with you." Cherry deadpanned.

"Too clichè?" Jack asked.

"Oh, right, Cherry, and inserting yourself into movies/TV shows/cartoons/video games/books is super original..." Billy muttered. "Wasn't that popularized in November 2007 by a guy named brerdaniel who made a YouTube series known as Pooh's-"

"Ah, ah, ah, we do **_NOT_ **talk about that!" Cherry cut him off. "I am not inspired by that series, I am an original fan fiction author, and I get a lot of praise for it! I even have my own TV Tropes page!"

"Your mom must be so proud of you." Billy teased.

"Shut up, Billy." Cherry glared.

"Why are there so many versions of Billy here?" Jack wondered, seeing a pixelated one and a ghost one.

"Maybe because you won't stop ranting and raving about how evil I am." Billy glared.

"You make it seem like it's my fault..." Jack replied.

* * *

The three then went to the other side of the room and saw a certain Kindergartner.

" **NUGGET!** " Jack beamed.

"Ah, Kindergarten, the last game play I ever saw with my best friend at the time during vocational college..." Cherry sighed softly.

"Nugget is deeply perturbed." Nugget said.

"What is it this time, Nugget?" Billy rolled his eyes.

"The nugget of friendship has been engulfed by the flames of disaster." Nugget informed.

"What flames?" Cherry wondered.

"Literal flames," Nugget said. "You have seen the kitchen, have you not?"

"Aw, I'm sorry," Jack frowned. "Do you want a new nugget?"

"The vault of nuggets has been reduced to ashes," Nugget said. "So, too, have all Nugget's opportunities for friendship. Alas."

"The fridge is fine, Nugget." Billy scoffed.

"It has been penetrated by flames!" Nugget replied. "All is lost."

"We could probably get some more at Bosco's." Jack suggested.

"Nugget's friendship cannot be bought so easily," Nugget shook his head. "It must be earned through trial."

"Jack, can we get a move on?" Billy complained. "I'm gonna lose my mind!"

"Y'all gonna make me lose my mind, Up in here, Up in here~" Cherry sang just to tease him.

"Ugh, you're even worse!" Billy groaned.

"Shouldn't you two be best friends considering you both have an unnaturally large vocabulary for your age?" Jack asked Billy an Nugget.

"Vocabulary does not equal friendship!" Billy glared.

"Enough talking now," Nugget dismissed them. "Shoo!"

* * *

They soon came into the bathroom and the line for the shop was even longer.

"Um... Have I always had this red carpet?" Jack asked himself.

There were many new characters. Some were a little more recent than others.

"Hey, Frisk!" Cherry beamed before calling out. "KAT! IT'S YOUR COUSIN FROM THE UNDERTALE UNIVERSE!"

"I know!" Katie called back with a laugh. "You two play nice now!"

Segway Steve was even there and offered a flux capicator for them.

"What're we gonna do?" Cherry asked. "Use it for a DeLorean and travel back in time to 30 years ago?"

"Okay, that pop-culture reference makes sense." Jack said to her.

"At least I'm not trying to phone it in like kid's movies these days..." Cherry grumbled before smiling to Katie's cousin. "Hey, Frisk."

Frisk waved to Cherry in silence.

"They don't talk all that much," Billy commented. "One of the drawbacks to being kind of an empty slate character."

"Yeah, that's true," Cherry said. "Oh, Frisk, is this origami for me?"

Frisk smiled and nodded before doing signs like they did in the Undertale story that Cherry wrote with Katie.

"Oh, Alphys taught you origami when you guys got locked in a meat freezer?" Cherry asked.

Frisk nodded and did more signs.

"And you miss it when we hang out and you're so glad to see me?" Cherry smiled.

Frisk then did more signs.

"And now it's weird that I'm repeating everything you say for the sake that the audience knows what you're saying?" Cherry asked.

Frisk then simply nodded.

"Okay, I'll stop." Cherry said as she put the origami in her pocket for safekeeping.

"Well, if it isn't little Cherry?" Toriel smiled. "I've really missed you and Katie. It's also lovely to finally meet your friend, Jack."

"Hi, Toriel," Cherry smiled back. "It's good to see you too."

"Are you in line to buy something?" Jack added.

"Oh, no; I am merely helping around the house and shop, mostly just with keeping things tidy." Toriel smiled.

"Aw, does this mean you can't bake?" Cherry frowned.

"Well, I could always do that while I am cleaning, but... It is best if I delay it until the kitchen is in a more suitable state for baking..." Toriel replied.

"Sounds a lot like my own mom." Cherry replied.

"Oh, your mother must be a lovely person then to have a wonderful daughter like you." Toriel beamed.

Cherry blushed a little and shuffled a foot across the floor.

Toriel then sighed and looked annoyed. "I love Papyrus and Undyne as if they were my own brother and sister, but sometimes..." she then gave a smile instead. "Ah, I must not dwell on the negatives. They are such wonderful people when they are not commiting arson when I send Katie out to do errands. But I am glad you enjoy my cooking! When the oven has been repaired, I shall bake you one of my favorites."

"Butterscotch Cinnamon Pie?" Jack smiled back.

"Even better: Snail Pie!" Toriel beamed.

"...Yay..." Cherry said weakly.

"I am only joking, dears!" Toriel giggled. "I will give key lime pie a try. It is Undyne's favorite, you know."

"Hm, I don't think I've had some before." Cherry said.

"Ah, delicious!" Jack told her. "My favorite!"

"It is certainly safer than eating limes whole," Toriel smiled to them. "What a choking hazard!"

"Knowing her, she can handle it." Jack shrugged.

* * *

Poor Jack, the kitchen was on fire, there were spears everywhere, and even the cake was burnt into a crisp. Jack even promised to avenge the cake and they soon came to check up on Alphys and there were characters surrounding her.

"Hey, Night in the Woods characters!" Jack beamed and clapped happily at the other characters. "YES!"

Cherry smiled to Jack's happiness as they came to see the characters up close. She knew about the game a bit, but not that much as she had only seen a few videos of those.

"Are you smoking in my recording room?" Jack asked Bea.

"Yes and no," Bea said, speaking like Raven from the Teen Titans. "This is your room and I do have a cigarette in my mouth, but I am not smoking."

"But it's glowing." Cherry pointed out.

"My cigarettes are all lit," Bea replied. "It's the only way they were drawn."

"Then why do you have it out?" Jack asked.

"Because having it with me makes it easier to tolerate my friends." Bea defended.

"Wow, harsh." Mae said to Bea.

"But I thought you loved us!" Gregg cried out.

"I do," Bea replied. "That's why I have this cigarette instead of avoiding you at all costs, but Jack, if at any point you do smell smoke, I advise you to check the kitchen."

"Or don't!" Undyne grinned. "That works too!"

"You're still grounded." Katie warned.

"You suck!" Undyne pouted angrily.

"Hey, Angus!" Jack smiled to the bear.

"Hey." Angus replied, though didn't really look at him or Cherry.

"Hey, I had to learn that eye contact is important in social interaction," Cherry told the bear. "Let your sprite turn around and look at us when you're talking to us!"

"None of us have a profile sprite," Angus replied. "We only ever face forward in our game."

"That must suck." Billy commented.

"It's way too easy to sneak up on us." Bea replied.

"Yeah, one time I snuck up on Gregg and he turned around and hit me in the face with a florescent light bulb like the ones they have at the store and it looked like I'd been mauled by a bear!" Mae added.

"At the hospital, we told everyone Freddy did it." Angus added.

"You all have a hospital?" Jack asked.

"Surgeon Simulator." Angus nodded.

"Cool..." Jack said.

"So, Jack, you have a limit on vocal range, some of these characters sound a lot alike." Cherry said.

"Oh, you try it sometime!" Jack pouted. "I'm only one guy!"

"Aw, don't feel bad, I don't mean it like that," Cherry said. "Anyway, let's go see Alphys."

"Okay." Jack replied.

"Oh, good!" Alphys smiled to the two. "I s-see you have my hydrospersion key! Thank you!"

"You're very welcome," Jack smiled back. "It was no problem."

"Speak for yourself." Billy huffed.

"So, did you make any progress on that firewall?" Jack asked.

"Well... S-Sorry, guys, but whoever installed it really knew what they were doing," Alphys blushed nervously. "I can't m-make a dent in it. The best I can do is send you for the best of the keys."

"Soooo... Back to Wireland for the next two keys?" Jack guessed.

"I-If you don't mind." Alphys said.

"You were gone a really long time this time," Undyne said to Cherry and Jack. "What'd you do?"

"You really don't want to know what we went through for this part." Billy replied.

"Well, I'm glad you're back!" Papyrus smiled.

"Um, Alphys, I have a question for you..." Jack spoke up. "Well, for all of you, really. How come some of the Wireland residents act exactly like their game counterparts while... Others don't?" He then asked.

"It's... Sort of a combination of canon and wh-whatever life the player gives us." Alphys replied.

"So, Jack gives you life?" Cherry asked.

"Of course," Alphys smiled. "You influence canon as much as canon. Th-The same kinda happens for you too, Cherry."

"Neat." Cherry nodded in approval.

"So, you're that god in the forest?" Mae asked Jack.

"What?! No, I'm not a god!" Jack replied to the black cat.

"But you give us life!" Mae replied.

"WAIT! I GOT IT!" Gregg exclaimed. "MAYBE WE'RE ALL FRANKENSTEINS!"

"Actually, Jack is Frankenstein," Bea replied. "We're all just his monsters."

Gregg soon let out an excited howl before thinking of something. "Wait, if we're monsters, does that mean I can't love Angus anymore?" he then asked about the bear.

"Well, Alphys and Undyne love each other and they're monsters, so you two should be fine." Bea replied.

"Good save," Undyne smirked. "I was just about to take offense to that, Gregg."

"Anyway, back to the topic at hand," Cherry said. "How does Jack influence canon?"

"You and Jack both kind of fill in all the gaps the writers left out," Bea explained. "Like, Jack gives us voices, and you might give us our little stories if you have your own theory or storyline in mind when you write with a friend or two."

"Ohh! Is that why Alphys and I sound really similar?" Mae asked. "I always thought it was just because we were separated at birth! We look so much alike!"

"Yeah, I forgot how much a yellow dinosaur and a black cat look so much alike," Cherry deadpanned. "For my next crossover: I'll introduce Lisa Simpson to Salem from Sabrina the Teenage Witch."

"Your Sabrina stories are confusing..." Jack commented. "You take elements from the live-action series, but your stories are based off the cartoons."

"I grew up with both, I can't pick one between the other!" Cherry defended.

"Wait!" Gregg interrupted. "Then why do Undyne and I sound alike?"

"Repertoire," Bea stated grimly. "He's only one man. He can only do so many voices. Fortunately, mine is unique."

"Like a snowflake!" Papyrus grinned.

Bea gave him a deadpan face. "No." she then suddenly said in her monotone voice.

"Well, in rare cases, characters might get enough attention that sort of gain their own personality!" Billy smiled.

"Exactly," Alphys smiled back. "Otherwise, the characters d-default to canon and nothing else."

"So... Long story short-" Jack began.

"Too late!" Cherry said before Jack looked to her. "Oh, sorry, you didn't say that line right like in Clue."

"Uh... Yeah..." Jack glanced to her before looking back at Alphys. "We're screwed if we run into any villanious characters from games or media we didn't give much attention?"

"Oh, man, you two would be in serious danger!" Undyne laughed.

"So please, be careful, Jack and Cherry." Papyrus cautioned.

"I know my Nee-Bear will be safe and happy because it makes me _feel_ safe and happy." Katie beamed.

"There's a chance they might r-resent you for not giving them the attention they wanted." Alphys warned.

"Uh-oh..." Cherry muttered.

"Evil characters with a grudge," Jack groaned. "Great."

"Yep!" Undyne grinned. "Excited yet?"

"Please don't die right after meeting us," Mae said. "We already have enough dead people in our game!"

"But if you do die, at least send us back a limb." Bea added.

"We promise to poke it with a stick!" Gregg helped.

"Well, anyway, here's the hydrospersion key, Alphys." Jack told the genius.

"Thanks!" Alphys smiled. "I've programmed the front door to lead to the approximate location of the next key."

"Okie Dokey!" Jack beamed. "Come on, Team!"

Jack, Cherry, and Billy soon left the room and the home to go on their next quest in this little adventure.

* * *

When they came into the next area, they were in a certain pizzeria.

"Oh, God, it's Five Nights at Freddy's..." Jack groaned. "I'm definitely screwed. Oh, no!"

Cherry looked to one wall and there was a framed picture of Katie in a night guard uniform and the plaque read EMPLOYEE OF THE MONTH.

"Employee of the Month?" Jack asked.

"And we did the musical with Markiplier!" Cherry smiled. "I have an animatronic OC."

"Of course you do." Jack muttered in deadpan.

Jack, Cherry, and Billy soon came into the security booth where that Katie was with the puppet and they seemed to be having tea.

"Katie?" Cherry called.

"Oh, Cherry, it's good to see you!" Katie smiled. "Would you like some tea?"

"Uh... Thanks, but no..." Cherry said to her sister figure who was in yet another video game universe. "I'm kind of on a mission with Jack."

"Uh... Hi." Jack blinked.

"Oh, hey, Jack," Katie smiled. "If you see Carrie around, could you tell her we're in here?"

"Who's Carrie?" Jack asked.

"My FNaF OC," Cherry replied. "She's an animatronic too, but she's a human girl. I made her for our story based on the YouTube musical Mark starred in."

"The other ones seem to be corrupt though," Katie said. "They don't mind anyone coming in, but coming out is a problem."

"Is there a way to lure the animatronics away?" Jack asked.

"Well, there is a music box out there," Katie replied. "Baby's move route leads right to it. If you turn it on, they're supposed to go on stage. Something about it signalling the start of the show. The handbook isn't very clear on that, exactly."

There was then a sound heard which made them all jump.

"Something's at the door!" Cherry panicked.

"And the power is only at 10%!" Katie added.

"Um, okay, uh, what if we took out the computer parts of Baby and put someone inside?" Cherry suggested. "The animatronics probably wouldn't know the difference."

"That does sound like a good idea, Nee-Bear, but as small as I am, I can't fit inside." Katie said as she was shorter than Cherry was despite being older.

"Well..." Jack said before eyeing Billy in specific. "There is one of us that's kinda the right size."

Billy glared at Jack in silence for a moment. "No."

"There's no other option." Jack smiled innocently.

"I am _not_ dressing up as Baby!" Billy glared. "No way!"

"You wanted to be useful," Jack shrugged. "Now's your chance."

"Yeah, Billy, you can do it!" Katie encouraged. "I believe in you, Billy! Even though I don't really know you."

"Fine, but you owe me big time," Billy warned as he forced himself into the animatronic of Circus Baby. "You all suck." He then muttered as he hated this already.

"Make us proud, Billy!" Jack beamed.

"The blueprints for the building and Baby's route are on the table," Katie instructed. "It should be pretty simple to figure out where to go."

The phone soon rang as Billy looked over the blueprint.

"Hello, hello," Cherry quoted. "Hi, I'm Phone Guy, pleasure to meet you! I'd like to leave a few quick words~"

"Freddy's friends can be a bit active~" Katie added.

"Blah, blah, that's completely absurd~" Cherry sang.

Billy as Baby soon went to carry out his quest, but he had to memorize the route and pay close attention or else he would suffer grave consequences as he wandered out by himself.

* * *

 ** _Much, much, much later..._**

"He did it!" Jack smiled as he watched this. "I think we're safe!"

"That's a relief, I'm happy for you guys." Katie smiled back.

"Okay, here's the plan," Jack said. "Cherry, we're gonna have to split up to look for something called a hydrospersion key."

Cherry shook a little.

"I know you hate to be alone at a time like this, but I know you can do it..." Jack advised. "Think about what Katie would say if she were here with you right now."

Cherry wiped her eyes and did her best to look brave for everyone's sake. "All right then, where do we go from here?" she then asked.

"I, uh... Didn't know I was the team leader." Jack said sheepishly.

"You just suggested we split up," Cherry deadpanned. "I think the only horror they don't split up is in the old movie version of Stephen King's IT. Plus, this is your computer, and you're older than I am."

"Fair point..." Jack shrugged. "Anyway, I'll check the storage room out there. Cherry, you go ahead and check the bathrooms. Katie, are you going to help?"

"Normally I would, but I wish you guys luck," Katie smiled as she went back to her tea party. "Surprised you didn't want to go to the kitchen, Jack, there might be cake."

"On second thought, I might go for it!" Jack beamed at the mention of cake. "Even if it might be coded cake."

"Do I still have to check the icky, smelly bathroom?" Cherry asked.

"Yes," Jack firmly told her. "For a goth, you sure get scared easily."

"It's canon now, I'm human." Cherry smirked.

"Just go..." Jack told her. "I promise to owe you for this."

Cherry sighed as she soon went to check the bathroom. She looked around as she wondered where to check for the hydrospersion key first. She soon went to check one door and to her surprise, it lead her to a strange new world within the Five Nights at Freddy's world.


	8. Chapter 7: Things Don't Look Right!

Cherry came into the next room and looked all around to see the next room which looked much different from Freddy Fazbear's. A girl then ran up to Cherry and Katie seemed be there as well which confused her even more.

"Oh, I am so glad you're here!" The girl told Cherry. "You came here because Mr. Midnight is missing, didn't you?"

"Mr. Midnight?" Cherry replied before putting it together. "Oh, you must be Fran Bow!"

"That's me, and I cannot find Mr. Midnight!" The girl frowned.

"Kat, what're you doing here?" Cherry asked. "I don't remember making a story on Fran Bow with you."

"I'm from the future of 2040 with more story updates~..." Katie said in a mysterious tone. "Such as a Star Wars saga you made... There was also some Pinocchio... And more obscure animes, and your story total is 1,000,000,000, and you have broken the Fan Fiction Site with all of your stories that they kicked you off because you're too good, and now people write fan fiction about _your_ characters. You're even getting your own Pixar movie and you are considered a God among fan fiction writers everywhere."

Cherry gave her a look.

"Nah, just kidding!" Katie beamed innocently. "I'm helping Fran find her missing kitty!"

"Hm..." Cherry had a small smirk. "Well, don't worry, Fran, I'll find your cat."

"If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me." Fran replied.

"No problem, I just hope Jack and Billy will be fine without me a while." Cherry said.

"You know Billy?" Fran asked.

"Yeah, you know him?" Cherry asked back.

"Yes... We are good friends..." Fran smiled. "Good friends, in fact. He usually helps me find Mr. Midnight when we are separated," she then looked puzzled. "Is he helping you?"

"For the most part, yeah, he's actually been helpful sometimes," Cherry replied. "Why do you ask?"

"N-No reason..." Fran soon turned away and turned bright red in her face. "You should keep looking for Mr. Midnight."

"All right then." Cherry nodded with a small smirk.

"Ooh, Nee-Bear, there's an Easter Egg in there." Katie pointed to one cabinet.

"Really?!" Cherry beamed before opening it and had a deadpan look on her face. "An actual Easter Egg..." she then muttered.

"I made it just for you!" Katie beamed. "I made it all blue and sparkly!"

"Thanks, Kat..." Cherry said, but held onto the Easter Egg just in case.

"Also, you should take this red pill." Katie said.

"Hmm... I usually don't take strange pills unless they're from my doctor, but... Okay, I trust you." Cherry said as she took the pill.

"Just remember to take a yellow pill to come back." Katie warned.

"I will." Cherry nodded.

Katie then gave Cherry a glass of water. Cherry popped the pill in her mouth and drank it down with water and suddenly, the scene changed.

* * *

It looked like a deathly area with blood stains everywhere, but there was a certain black cat.

"Oh, my..." Cherry mumbled before turning to the black cat. "Well, Fran, I found your cat... Too bad he's no Mr. Boots... That's a good kitty~"

"Is Fran all right?" Mr. Midnight asked the young perky goth. "I'm afraid we've been separated!"

"She's fine and with Katie," Cherry told the black cat. "Katie told me if you take a yellow pill, you can be sent back."

"I'm afraid I cannot," Mr. Midnight said. "Fran and I have been separated through a dark ritual. Perhaps you can help reunite us."

"Well, I've never preformed a dark ritual before, but I guess there's a first time for everything..." Cherry shrugged.

"There should be an instruction sheet in that old library," Mr. Midnight said. "Try checking that."

"Will do..." Cherry said as she got a little nervous about this at first before coming to bookshelves and found a handy book. "Let's see... The ingredients I'll need are the blood of a mortal enemy, the hair of a healer, the proof of an imaginary friend, the ashes of someone I've wronged, and the heart of someone I've misunderstood." she then took the yellow pill to tell Fran and Katie of her progress.

* * *

"Please, find my kitty!" Fran frowned to Cherry.

"I'm sorry, Fran, but I've found a book on what to get." Cherry replied.

"Oh, good!" Katie smiled. "What do we need, Nee-Bear?"

Cherry then told Katie and Fran about the ingredients. "So, now that I've told you all the ingredients, how can we get them?" she then asked after concluding what she read. "What's next?"

"Hmm... Well, I can think of several mortal enemies," Fran replied. "But one springs to mind: Mabuka. As for the hair of a healer, maybe Palontras's? I have some stuck on my clothes still!"

"Perfect!" Cherry smiled as she accepted the fur.

"Now, we just need to get something from Itward," Katie suggested. "That should really help us out."

"And I wronged the twins, Clara and Mia, not that they were very nice people," Fran then added. "And they did leave ashes."

Cherry nodded, but she just hoped she would remember all of this.

"And, I misunderstood Mr. Deern, but he died," Fran continued. "And, even if he hadn't, he'd be dead if we took his heart anyway. I don't know where we can get any of these objects, do you?"

"No..." Cherry admitted.

"Maybe Mr. Midnight will." Katie suggested.

Cherry then sighed softly before she took the red pill to speak to the black cat again.

* * *

"Are you, perchance, seeking guidance?" Mr. Midnight asked.

"Uh... Yes...?" Cherry blinked, not really sure how to answer that question.

"With what do you need help?" Mr. Midnight asked.

"Well, I need these strange ingredients that sound like requirements for an Egyptian mummification, though I'm not sure where to look for them, is there a graveyard nearby?" Cherry queried.

"Well, perhaps you could go into the graveyard out back," Mr. Midnight suggested. "You just need to flip the switches in the library to their proper position. Some trial and error should do."

"So, there is a graveyard?" Cherry asked.

"Doesn't every horror game have one?" Mr. Midnight replied.

"Well, Freddy's doesn't... At least, not that I know of." Cherry said.

"The wrong move can send you to an early grave." Mr. Midnight defended.

"Hm... Smart cat..." Cherry replied. "Well, see you later, I'm off to the switches."

"Much later." Mr. Midnight nodded.

"Now why can't Salem Saberhagen be that smart?" Cherry commented before going to the switches which were red, yellow, green, and blue. She then pulled the switches to see what would happen and eventually, she got them in the right order which opened a door to the graveyard.

* * *

"Is this a Goblet of Fire?" Cherry wondered at one cup before shrugging and going through a maze, but she had to be very careful, or face a grave consequence.

Cherry felt so lost and nervous without Jack around. She soon started to sing the All the Way remix to herself which somehow always calmed her down whenever she was doubting herself in a task or she felt anxious about not making it out of something or somewhere. It was one of the things she liked about Jack, he was very encouraging and motivational in his videos, even if he was just in a room by himself playing video games all day.

"Hey, I got out!" Cherry said in relief as she ended up in the graveyard until a walking skeleton came towards her. "Itward?" she then asked.

"Hello! I'm trying to help Fran get back with her cat, but I can't possibly seem to figure out how to do it!" Itward spoke to Cherry. "I know there's a ritual so I put this hexagram, a pentagram would've been better, but ah, well!"

"Itward, I've got some good news for you," Cherry replied. "Fran and Mr. Midnight gave me some help, also, Katie of course. Anyway, uh, I just need to dig up a few graves..."

"I'm sure I left a shovel in the halls somewhere," Itward replied. "Go on down! I'm certain I left a hint as to get there."

"Well... Then..." Cherry said, nervous about being alone again. "Um, how about proof of an imaginary friend?"

"I'll think about it," Itward told her. "Once you've gotten the other items, come back to me!"

Cherry nodded nervously and soon went to explore the maze again, passing the halls that were written in blood with graffiti. "There's the shovel... And a dead end... Why me?" she then groaned slightly. "I always feel like somebody's watching me~..." she then sang on her way back to join Itward as promised.

"I'm still thinking, come back later!" Itward told Cherry.

"So reassuring..." Cherry replied before she decided she had to get to the graves and read each one which seemed to have a poem about video games Jack had played. Some she understood, some she did not. She then came to the twins' grave and collected a pot of their ashes and came to the final grave, taking a heart out of the casket.

"Aha! I've got it!" Itward suddenly said which sent Cherry over towards the skeleton. "You can make the potion in my hat! My hat is a great proof of me! Take my extra one."

"You have two hats?" Cherry replied. "You remind me so much of my father."

"Yes, this hat is for in case it blows away one day," Itward said. "I wouldn't be Itward without my hat! And there, I set up a door to lead back to the library! Now you won't have to trek through that horrendous maze every time you want to come back!"

"Wow, thanks!" Cherry beamed before going behind the graves and went through the door, instantly being sent into the library.

Cherry then took the yellow pill and came back to see Fran and Katie. "I seem to have everything except the blood of a mortal enemy," she then said to them. "Where can I find one of those?"

"Well, as we said before, Mabuka would count," Fran replied. "And I believe she is in that room in the library that was blocked off."

"Makes sense to me..." Cherry replied. "Thanks, you guys."

"Only here to help!" Katie beamed happily.

* * *

Cherry was soon in a dark maze. One wrong move and she would be instantly dead. Cherry swallowed her fear and pride as she tried to sing All the Way to calm her nerves in a way of her own.

"Top of the morning to you, guys, my name is Cherry..." Cherry told herself as she tried to soothe herself as she was alone. "My name is Cherry... Cherry... Cherry... Cherry... All the way... To fan fic world... All the way... Feels great to have an adventure, every now and then... I believe in me... I believe... I believe in Katie... I believe... I believe in Katie... Help me safely... All the way to safety... All the way... All the way... All the way~..."

* * *

Cherry walked further and began to get more and more lost. "Hello, Little Potato Man... You're the one who always causes trouble... That's bad... That's bad... THIS IS BAD!" she soon panicked.

Cherry kept walking as she seemed to be lost in the maze and felt worse about being alone. "It's a Hard Knock Life, for Cherry... It's a Hard Knock Life... For Cherry! Instead of treats, she gets tricked! Instead of kisses, she gets kicked! WHAT AM I DOING WITH MY LIFE?!"

* * *

Cherry kept walking and found a new way with a number which seemed important, so she told herself it over and over again in her brain to remember it for later. She then finally found a wall which she could touch or else if she did, she would get killed, so she took Mabuka's blood and went to leave the maze.

All of the lights then came back on.

"Oh, the lights are back on... Not sure if this is good or bad..." Cherry said as sweat dripped down her face from anxiety.

* * *

Cherry walked all around to see more and more blood on the floor which made her sing yet again. "To escape the world I've got to enjoy that simple dance, And it seemed that everything was on my side, (Blood on my side), She seemed sincere like it was love and true romance, And now she's out to get me, And I just can't take it, Just can't break it~" she sang a little King of Pop to calm her nervous. "Susie got your number, And Susie ain't your friend,Look who took you under, With seven inches in, Blood is on the dance floor, Blood is on the knife, Susie's got your number, And Susie says its right~"

* * *

Eventually, Cherry came out of the maze and collapsed on the floor and took a deep gasp. "Thank you..." She muttered as she could relax now and then took the red pill to see Mr. Midnight. "I've got everything all ready!"

"Lead the way." Mr. Midnight nodded to her.

Cherry then came into the graveyard with Mr. Midnight and they met with Itward to perform the ritual.

"All of the ingredients have been added," Itward said. "Now we have to say the magic words."

Cherry cleared her throat and did the magic words which were complicated, but she perfected them which turned the graveyard into a peaceful and serene background. "We did it!" she then smiled. "Now we just have to get back to Fran and Katie!"

"You go on ahead." Itward told her.

* * *

Cherry nodded and left with Mr. Midnight to finally reunite him with his owner.

"Mr. Midnight!" Fran beamed once she saw her cat.

Mr. Midnight soon left Cherry's side and ran up to Fran.

"Oh, Mr. Midnight, you're back!" Fran smiled. "Oh, thank you, Cherry, thank you!"

"It was nothing, really." Cherry nodded her head.

"Yes, thank you so much for reuniting me with Fran." Mr. Midnight told Cherry.

"No problem." Cherry smiled.

"See you in the future." Katie beamed to Cherry.

"Um... Right..." Cherry said before leaving the room. "Well, that was a bust, I guess it's back to Freddy's. I sure hope that Billy and Jack had better luck than I did."

* * *

Cherry soon made it back to the pizzeria as Katie and the puppet had went to sleep after their tea party, but there was a note for Cherry from Katie.

"Any luck?" Billy asked Cherry.

"I'm afraid not..." Cherry sighed. "I guess at least I got to find another Katie. But... Where's Jack?" she then looked around.

"Okay, let's go..." Billy rolled his eyes as he knew they had to go looking for Jack now.

"Uh... Did the music stop?" Cherry asked nervously.

"Uh-oh, and we're about at 3%!" Billy's eyes widened. "That's about 20 seconds before certain death!"

* * *

Cherry looked to the vents. She took a deep breath as there was no other option and they went through the vent and went to escape before they would possibly die. They soon jumped into the kitchen and came into an open door where there was an open trap door with a piece of cake on a table.

"Fooled by cake," Billy rolled his eyes. "Typical."

"Do we have to go down there now?" Cherry asked nervously.

Billy and Cherry took deep breaths and took a leap of faith through the trap door together. There were several trucks driving down the road together with pits of fire and lava at the sides and two women were beside Jack who was dangling upside down and tied up against his will. He didn't look so good.


	9. Chapter 8: Uncreative Chapter Title

Cherry and Billy soon ended up on a bunch of trucks near a fiery pit.

"This is Clustertruck." Billy told Cherry.

"So I see..." Cherry replied before they walked over as Jack was being dangled upside down by a red-haired woman and a blue-haired man.

"How do I keep getting myself into this?" Jack sulked.

"Hello, Jack!" Red greeted. "Did you miss us?"

"Oh... Balloons..." Jack groaned in misfortune.

"I don't think he missed us." Blue commented.

"Clearly we didn't make as much of an impact as we'd hoped," Red replied to him. "But that'll change momentarily."

"What the Fahrenheit are you doing?!" Jack glared. "Untie me!"

"Aw, quite a shame," Red smirked. "We were hoping for a bit more enthusiasm!"

"For what?" Jack demanded.

"Well, now you're just letting us down." Blue said.

"You could at least pretend," Red suggested. "Might be the thing that keeps you alive!"

"At least we spared your life, unlike a certain skeleton." Blue added.

"And he caused you tons of pain!" Red called out. "Really, why be friendly with _him_ and not us?"

"I've heard of skeletons in the closet, but skeletons in the bathroom?" Blue commented. "That's just tacky."

"First off, that wasn't subtle," Jack glared. "Second, who the hell are you, and why are you tormenting me?"

"Do you really not care about your own community?" Red replied. "Your own fan games?"

"I see not much has changed in the last few years." Blue said to her in response.

"You can't expect me to remember every game I've ever played," Jack replied. "Does Cherry remember every franchise she's written for?"

"Sooo, what you're saying is, we didn't make an impact?" Red asked, offended.

"JackSepticEye's Paradox." Blue added.

"You know, that time we tested experimental potions on you!" Red prompted.

"Oh, right, the Team Rocket knock-offs," Jack now remembered before doing a double take. "WHA-HEY!"

"It's like we have to be mean in order for you to treat us nicely!" Red replied.

"Okay! Okay! Look, I'm nice!" Jack grinned innocently. "I'm smiling! Smiling is nice, I'm treating you nice, let me go please!"

"Hmph." Red pouted.

"HEY!" Billy called out.

"Ooh, look at that, we've got visitors!" Red said as she and Blue turned around.

"Wow, you must hate us if you're willing to ally yourself with someone like Billy." Blue added.

"So true. So sad." Red agreed.

"Hey, you guys, let Jack down right now!" Cherry demanded.

"Wow, your little friends are unpleasant, Jack!" Blue scoffed. "It's been two years and we don't even get a hello?"

"Manners are clearly out the window," Red commented. "What will we do with you?" She then asked.

"Well, I have one idea." Blue smirked.

Cherry then let out a nervous gulp.

"If you're thinking what I'm thinking, then this is gonna be tons of fun!" Red smiled to Blue.

"And, dare I ask, what are you thinking?" Cherry asked, a little nervously.

"What else? A second chance to prove yourself!" Blue announced.

"Hmm... Technically it's a third chance," Red corrected. "I mean Jack did fail twice the first time we met."

"And, uh, how do we prove ourselves?" Cherry asked.

"Simple! **GAME SHOW!** " Red announced.

There was then the sound of canned applause.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Jack mumbled.

There were then flashing multi-colored lights.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have two lovely contestants here to try and redeem Jack's already tarnished name!" Blue announced.

"If they get all the answers correct, they'll get an AMAZING PRIZE!" Red added. "But, if they get even one wrong answer, to the lava you go, Jackaboy!"

"We can start with an easy one!" Blue said.

"Please do..." Cherry hoped as she felt not so lucky.

"Yes, that sounds fair." Red agreed with Blue.

"And no comments from the peanut gallery," Blue then told Jack. "They're going to have to figure them out all on their own."

"Hopefully they've got a good memory, because if they don't, it's off you go into the nice pit of lava, bye-bye!" Red smirked. "So... First question! What has dear Jack said is his favorite color? Blue, Green, Blue, or Yellow?"

"Red." Cherry said from memory in a personal video Jack made of himself which made applause clap for her.

"Wow, they're not as dumb as they look!" Red smirked.

"Hey!" Cherry and Billy glared.

"Well, don't count on your victory just yet." Blue told them.

"Oh, yes, we have a wonderful little batch of questions all ready for you!" Red added.

"So... Jack's Myers Briggs type, according to the test, has what dominate Jungian function?" Blue prompted. "Extroverted Feeling, Extroverted Sensing, Extroverted Intuition, Extroverted Thinking."

"Wow... That's a complex question..." Cherry said, a bit nervously.

"Feeling." Billy said, which then made more applause.

"Oh, someone knows their typology, quite impressive!" Red commented.

"Very impressive!" Blue added.

"Already onto round three!" Red smirked. "Which name has Evie NOT given to Jack? Queen Elizabeth, Trevor, Emily, Phuoc?"

"Uh... Um..." Cherry stammered as she began to sweat nervously. "Uh..."

Billy looked at her.

"Emily?" Cherry guessed.

The audience soon groaned and the lights came back on.

"This isn't a bad guess at all." Red smirked.

"No, it's not," Blue smirked back. "Why would Evie call him Emily?"

"I don't know!" Cherry shrugged as she felt slumped now.

"Who knows? But she did!" Red grinned sadistically. "Have fun burning, Jack!"

Jack was then lowered and let out a pained scream.

" **JAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCK!** " Cherry cried out.

* * *

Suddenly, Cherry and Billy were back where they were before.

"Cherry, are you okay?" Billy asked.

"J-Jack... H-He..." Cherry stammered before looking around. "Wait, what?"

"Come on, we have to help Jack." Billy told her before jumping.

 _'Did I just imagine all of that then?'_ Cherry thought to herself before joining him.

They soon came back and it seemed as though Blue and Red remembered the previous game before Cherry lost it for them.

* * *

"And here we thought after burning Jack alive once, you'd throw in the towel!" Red smirked.

"I think your persistance deserves a reward." Blue added.

"I think so too!" Red agreed. "You deserve a fourth chance to prove yourselves!"

"Please don't kill me again." Jack begged in irritation.

"Heheh... Let's see if they can keep you alive a teensy bit longer!" Red replied, rather sadistically.

The lights then flashed again and the game show started again, much to Cherry's confusion.

"And we're back, ladies and gentlemen, with these two rather sad excuses for contestants!" Blue announced.

"So sad," Red added. "Anyway, let's get on with the show!"

"First question! Jack once entered a taco making contest that was judged by Rachel Ray, who was his partner?" Blue prompted. "MatPat, Markiplier, PewDiePie, Wade?"

"Jack made tacos for Rachel Ray?" Cherry sounded amazed.

"MatPat." Billy answered for her.

"Wow, a clap and a half to you!" Blue told them. "Looks like someone's been drinking their Diet Coke!"

"Remember, that's just an answer..." Red added. "A CORRECT ANSWER!"

"I suppose we could #BlameJason if they didn't get it right!" Blue suggested.

"You're already doing much better!" Red smirked.

"Our next question might not be so easy!" Blue smirked as well. "In which fan game does Jack wear a hat? Jacksepticeye's Game, Jacksepticeye's Paradox, Jackventure, Jack to the Future?"

"Ugh... Man..." Cherry groaned. "I remember the 1 Million Subscriber party... Um..."

Billy looked nervous and Jack bit his lip as she thought it over.

"Would it be... Jackventure?" Cherry soon guessed.

"Oh, nice! Correct!" Red announced much to her relief. "Jackventure and that game you just mentioned are the two games that include a hat as a clothing item!"

Cherry then held her chest and breathed, feeling so relieved.

"That's two questions down and three to go!" Red announced.

"Imagine if they'd managed to save you, Jack, by answering all of our first questions correctly," Blue smirked. "You'd better hope that they've gotten smarter this time!"

"Too true, too true, and our next question even involves our favorite subjects: us!" Red announced. "What animal did we turn Jack into the first time we met him? Crow, Turtle, Dog, Mouse?"

Billy and Cherry looked nervous and took their best guess.

"Uh, a dog?" Billy smiled sheepishly.

"We'd love to think of Jack as a big, friendly puppy!" Red smiled. "Mainly because that's sort of how he comes across in all those silly videos."

"But he's way too dog-like in personality to warrant turning him into one," Blue replied. "So I guess you'll have to turn into charred remains!"

Jack was soon heard screaming and splashed into the lava yet again.

* * *

Cherry turned away, squeezing her eyes shut, though when she opened one eye, both eyes widened as she was back at Freddy's yet again. "How does that keep happening?!" she then complained.

"Cherry, stop standing around, we have to help Jack!" Billy told her.

"I'm coming, I'm coming..." Cherry sighed and soon joined him.

"I'm starting to think you should watch more Jack videos before you see those merchants again." Billy suggested.

"I'm sure you'll both get it eventually." Katie said as she walked by just to hug Cherry for confidence and support before walking off again.

"Bye, Kat, bye..." Cherry said softly and distantly.

* * *

"What do you think, Jack?" Red asked the YouTuber as Cherry and Billy soon came back, yet again. "Think they'll come back? They lost pretty badly the last time!"

"Imagine if they don't come back." Blue smirked.

"Okay, we could have a lot of fun!" Red grinned.

"AHEM!" Billy glared which made the two turn around.

"Well, speak of the devil!" Blue smirked. "They did come back!"

"They're persistent, I'll give them that." Red smirked back.

"Yeah, yeah, let's just get this over with." Cherry replied.

"All right, let's try again so you can save your princess." Red smirked.

"Princess?" Jack glared.

"So, we thought we'd start off real easy!" Red smiled innocently. "Who is known for making some of the notoriously hardest levels in Mario Maker that Jack has played? Ross, Jack himself, Markiplier, Joel?"

"Ross." Cherry glared.

"Ho hum, you're right, whatever..." Blue rolled his eyes, unimpressed.

"What is Jack's septic eye's name?" Red asked. "Francisco, Eunice, Sam, Jack the Eye?"

"Sam." Billy said as these questions became stupidly easy now like the first round of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?.

"Yep, we're pretty much spoon-feeding you these." Red rolled her eyes.

"What is Jack's signature color?" Blue asked. "Vermilion, Turquoise, Fuchsia, Green?"

"Green." Cherry said, sounding bored now.

"Yay, you've seen Jack's channel before, big accomplishment..." Red replied, dully.

"These questions are suspiciously easy." Jack commented.

"What is the correct version of this phrase?" Blue asked. "Speed is cake!, Speed is key!, Speed is for the weak!, Speed is speed!?"

"Speed is Key!" Cherry announced in her best Jack impression.

"Hey, not bad!" Jack chuckled to that.

"One more question, and it'll be the easiest one!" Red smiled now.

"There's one person here who's bound to know the answer!" Blue added.

"I don't like the way you said that." Jack moaned.

"So... Final question... Who does Billy have a crush on?" Red asked.

"Wait, **WHAT?!** " Billy gasped.

"Answer the question or Jack takes a plunge!" Red smirked. "Who does Billy have a crush on? Nugget, Frisk, Fran Bow, Smiley?"

"Isn't it-" Cherry was about to ask.

"No! Don't answer this!" Billy glared, covering her mouth with his hand.

"Aw, I guess it is a bit too much for our poor friend Billy!" Red smirked. "For you, we'll change it..." She then looked comically serious. "Who does Billy have a crush on? Fran Bow, Fran Bow, Fran Bow, Fran Bow?"

"I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON _ANYONE_!" Billy snapped. "SHUT UP!"

"Billy and Fran? That's adorable!" Jack grinned.

"You know what?" Billy huffed. "Just drop him!"

"Nooope, you got it right, you get to go free!" Red smirked.

Eventually, the trucks stopped driving down the road and Jack was untied.

* * *

"Well, this was more fun than I expected!" Blue smiled.

"Heheh, well, be sure to say hi to Fran when you see her!" Red added.

"You both suck." Billy glared while blushing.

"So rude!" Blue harrumphed.

"At least we let you live this time, and gave you some easy questions," Red added. "Really, we did you a favor."

"Well, it was a little humiliating... At least I don't have an embarrassing crush." Cherry shrugged.

"Latin Luster~" Katie suddenly appeared with a joking smirk.

"GAH!" Cherry yelped and Katie giggled as she soon teleported away like a magical creature.

"I don't even wanna know what she meant by that, but even so, manners are important," Red said. "Ah, well. Hopefully you remember us better this time around. You never know when you'll see us again!"

"But we did promise a reward," Blue then remembered. "How about this hydrospersion key we've been carrying around?"

"That's not an ass-pull at all." Cherry muttered.

"We'll take it!" Jack smiled as he took the key.

Red and Blue soon left and got into their truck as this was goodbye, and they drove away. Soon, Cherry, Billy, and Jack walked down the road and were back in Jack's apartment.

* * *

At Jack's apartment, they came in the bathroom to see how big the shop had gotten since they left. There was now Napstablock, Octodad, the Riddle School kids, and many more along with some paintings based on games, especially with a Temmie that was modeled into the Mona Lisa. They said their hellos and then came to see Alphys since they had the hydrospersion key.

When they got in the computer room, Jack noticed five new faces, but familiar at the same time.

"Are you all... Me...?" Jack blinked.

"About fidgetin' time you figured that out, ya fizzin' dimple." Jack 5 muttered.

"Is that Billy?" Jack 4 wondered.

" **DID THIS FILTERING COMPUTER JUST CENSOR ME?!** " Jack 5 snapped.

"This is the weirdest thing I've ever seen." Jack mumbled.

"I have no words." Cherry added.

"This is the stupidest thing I've ever seen." Billy commented.

"Billy?" Jack 1 asked. "How'd you come back to life?"

" **STEP AWAY FROM THE BILLY!** " Jack 2 advised.

"Jack, this is weird, it's weird enough to have a million Katies wandering around..." Cherry said.

"I think I agree..." Jack said to her, feeling a bit awkward.

"I said no Baked Alaska, Papyrus and Undyne!" Katie scolded.

"Aww..." Papyrus and Undyne pouted like children.

"I don't even wanna know..." Jack groaned.

"Um... Anyway, here's the key, Alphys." Cherry said to the scientist.

"Thank you," Alphys smiled. "I really hope finding it this time wasn't as bad as it was the last time."

"Heh... Well, I guess it depends on who you ask..." Cherry said, sheepishly.

"I'd take the first one again in a heartbeat." Billy frowned.

"Heh... See?" Jack grinned nervously.

"So, um, where do we get this next key then?" Cherry asked.

"Well, you guys are doing g-great so far!" Alphys smiled. "We just need that one last hydrospersion key."

"You still can't get the firewall down?" Jack frowned out of concern.

"No. It seems to have mutated," Alphys narrowed her eyes. "Whoever this BOSS is did their homework. I can't do a thing to it."

"Well then, what sort of dangerous fields will we be facing this time?" Jack asked.

"I can't tell... Whatever it is seems to have a looping signature to it," Alphys replied. "Other than that, I can't get a good read on it. Best to be prepared for anything it might throw your way."

"Looping signature?" Cherry asked.

"Seems t-to be a game that resets itself a lot." Alphys hinted.

"Sounds like that one level in Bubsy where if you don't kill the enemy at the checkpoint, you'll die once you come back to that part over and over until Game Over." Cherry commented.

"Well, I'm not sure what a B-Bubsy is, but good luck." Alphys replied.

"Thanks for all your help, Alphys," Jack smiled. "Now, onward, team! Wait... No... Not team. Gang? Comrades?"

"I've always liked the word possé." Cherry shrugged.

"Ooh! Ooh!" Katie smiled. "You could be Possépticeye!"

"I like it!" Jack agreed. "Okay, Possépticeye, let's roll out!"

And with that, they then left and went to go out the door.

* * *

"Vait!" The man guarding Jack's room called out. "I have something for you."

"Huh?" Cherry blinked before going that way with Jack and Billy.

"Papers, please!" Jorgi told them.

"Okay, Potato Man, just let me into my room." Jack told the man.

"Very bold move, trying to enter your room vith such confidence, but I still can't let you in." Jorgi replied.

"I feel like this is revenge for what you did in the game to him, Jack." Cherry guessed.

"But he was always my favorite~" Jack pouted. "Aaaahhh~..."

"Come back vith passport, entry ticket, and vaccination records." Jorgi told them.

"Never thought this guy would be such a stickler for the rules." Billy commented.

"And before you go, take this." Jorgi said before handing them a gift.

"A potato?" Jack blinked.

"You need food for your journey." Jorgi advised.

"Okay, but a potato?" Cherry replied. "Can't we fry it or mash it or something?"

"It is vitally important," Jorgi told her. " **GLORY TO ARTSTOTZKA!** "

"Guess we're not going to get a sufficient explanation or recipe." Billy commented.

"Okay... Well... Bye then..." Cherry said as she left.

"The Potato Man got a potato from the Potato Man." Jack said.

"Very funny." Cherry rolled his eyes about his self-depreciation of his heritage.


	10. Chapter 9: The Office

**_"This is the story of a man named Stanley,"_ **A mysterious voice spoke when they came to their next mission. **_"Stanley worked for a company in a big building where he was Employee #427. Employee #427's job was simple. He sat at his desk in room 427, and he pushed buttons on a keyboard. Orders came to him through a monitor on his desk, telling him what buttons to push, how long to push them, and in what order. This is what Employee #427 did-Wait, hold on a minute, cut the music!"_**

Suddenly the lights came on and Cherry, Billy, and Jack seemed to be in an office cubicle.

 ** _"You're not Stanley! Who the hell are you?"_** The narrator demanded. ** _"Why are there three of you? When did I ever indicate that this was a multi-player game?! No... No, not here... Not there... I specific-... Oh, dammit. Fine, very well, who the hell are you?"_**

"Well, this is Billy, and this is Jack, and of course I'm Cherry Butler!" Cherry replied in a cliché Pooh's Adventures greeting where her own adventures series seemed to be based on contrary to popular belief. "Luckily there's just three of us and not other characters from other stuff who don't contribute to the plot and just make the original story drag on forever."

 ** _"What? No, no, I can't call you those names!"_ **The narrator argued. ** _"Those are all rubbish names! Those aren't hero names!"_**

Jack took great offense to that, looking rather irked.

 ** _"Jack is the name of a man who slaughters streetwalkers in 19th century London, and Cherry? Why, Cherry isn't even a name for a girl, it's a fruit!"_ **The narrator continued. **_"Jack is the name of a financially challenged boy who disobeys his mother, climbs a beanstalk, and steals from a giant! Cherry's also the name from a Charles Dickens novel called Martin Chuzzlewit! Cherry and Jack are not heroes!"_**

"Notice how he said nothing about my name." Billy smirked.

"Shut up before I _make_ you shut up." Cherry warned.

"I mean, sometimes, I go by Sean..." Jack offered to the narrator.

 ** _"Sean? Sean... Sean... I could live with a name like Sean, but Jack?"_ **The narrator replied. **_"I will find a more suitable name for the protagonist of this adventure. You are... (Not-Stanley)."_**

"Clever..." Cherry commented.

 ** _"Thank you,"_ **The narrator replied, not detecting her sarcasm. **_"And I'm not saying you're not Stanley, I'm saying you are (Not-Stanley), in parentheses with a hyphen between it. It's very fancy, it'll look great on your business cards."_**

"Ugh, forget this," Billy groaned. "Let's just go through this stupid door."

They soon came outside and the narrator spoke again, much to Jack's irritation.

 **"I was going to refer to you as (Not-Stanley) and the Three Bears to avoid confusion, I think we shall re-name you all,"** The narrator then said. **_"We have (Not-Stanley), Stanley Jr, and Mariella."_**

"Anything but Perky," Cherry replied. "A bunch of n00bs on my DeviantART page call me 'Perky'."

"Stanley Jr?" Jack repeated before laughing with a snort to Billy.

" _NOT_ A WORD!" Billy groaned.

* * *

They soon walked off together before passing Room #429.

"Do you smell anything coming out of this room or is it just me?" Jack wondered.

"It smells like Chinese food." Billy commented.

The door soon opened and out came Katie, dressed like a secretary with curled up dark hair and her usual glasses as she carried a baby in a cute pink dress and the baby seemed to have dark purple hair.

"Katie?" Cherry asked.

"Hi, Nee-Bear~..." Katie smiled. "I'm the secretary of this level."

"Cool... Um... You got Chinese food in there?" Cherry asked.

"Yes, actually..." Katie giggled. "Also a cute little dumpling right here."

The baby seemed to coo and reach out to Cherry.

"You have a new baby?" Cherry asked. "Who's the father in this timeline?"

"Ooh, I can't tell you... Spoilers..." Katie said before suddenly leaving.

"Wait, Katie, don't leave me again, I can't do this without you!" Cherry cried out only for Katie to go back inside and the door closed. "KATIE!"

"It'll be okay, Cherry, you've been doing pretty good without the Katie you know and love..." Jack comforted.

"I just feel so lost without her." Cherry frowned.

"I'm sure you do, but you're very smart and remarkable... I'm very proud of what you've done on this adventure on your own..." Jack soothed.

"Yeah, you've actually been pretty helpful." Billy had to admit.

"See? Even _Billy_ admits it!" Jack grinned.

"Hey!" Billy glared slightly.

"I guess you're right..." Cherry giggled softly.

"Aw, there's a smile," Jack smiled to that. "Now come on, let's go."

* * *

They kept walking along before coming to a locked door.

"It's locked... I wonder why?" Cherry pouted.

"I dunno, Cherry, maybe it's because they don't want three total strangers walking in on them." Billy nearly deadpanned.

"Well, fine, that's quite a motive." Cherry glanced.

"Jack, why?" Billy groaned. "Just... Just why?"

"Because cookies are delicious!" Jack smiled.

"That about sums it up." Cherry smirked.

"You're weird." Billy rolled his eyes at her.

"I was born that way." Cherry kept her smirk.

They soon came to another door.

"There's a little sign on the door." Billy noticed.

"Looks like a legally binding contract," Jack commented. "Weird."

" _'By entering this room, you agree to'_ -Blah, blah, blah... Wait, what?" Billy tried to read out the note.

"'Waive all rights to photographs taken of you in this room with or without your knowledge or permission'." Cherry continued to read.

"Oh, so basically it's like going to a convention." Jack put together.

"Even the hippopotamus clause?" Billy wondered.

"What happens at PAX stays at PAX." Jack replied.

"I really need to go to a Con sometime, I'd love to go to Rocky Con in New York City." Cherry commented.

* * *

They soon continued to walk by and passed a whiteboard which read 'THE BOSS IS NOTHING'.

"Hmm... Is this referring to the hacker on our computers or the boss of this company?" Jack wondered.

"Pretty sure it's someone crooked from Wireland." Cherry commented.

"I hope not, they got banished to another computer." Billy informed.

* * *

They soon continued to walk along and saw an old laptop.

"Wow, this model is ancient!" Billy gushed. "It doesn't even have text-to-speech!"

"Way to make us feel old, Billy..." Cherry muttered.

* * *

They then continued before passing by a random door.

"A door!" Jack proclaimed.

"As far as doors go, this one's 'adoorable'..." Cherry smirked.

"Why do you enjoy tormenting me so?" Billy groaned.

"Don't be so selfish, Billy," Jack advised. "Anyone who's played Happy Wheels enjoys tormenting you!"

"That, and it makes me feel better about myself." Cherry added.

They then passed by again to see more doors.

"This door is made out of balsa wood," Jack said to the others. "I could probably punch right through it!"

"Why not now?" Cherry asked.

"Well... It's locked for a reason, so I won't." Jack said.

"What's your deal with locked doors?" Billy pouted.

"Is it because of horror games?" Cherry wondered.

"Oh, yeah," Billy scoffed. "The Stanley Parable is one of the greatest horror games of our generation."

"Hm." Cherry glared.

They then came to the next door.

* * *

"Ooh, it's quiet... I don't like too much quiet, especially people who don't say anything..." Cherry shuddered. "Silent magicians creep me out, they always look like they're gonna say something, but they never do."

"I guess whatever's in there is... 'Doormant'!" Jack replied.

"WHY MUST YOU HURT ME IN THIS WAY?!" Billy complained.

"Because hurting you in other ways would cause your game to become unplayably corrupted," Jack replied. "Come on, Billy, that's common knowledge. Read the Laws of Death Permanence sometime."

"I TOLD YOU BOTH THAT!" Billy snapped.

"Jack, I think you're raising his blood pressure faster than Colin Mochrie's blood pressure on Whose Line is it Anyway? when they play that two sentence game." Cherry commented slyly.

"Good, his blood will splatter further." Jack replied.

"Hey, Jack, it's you!" Billy pointed to the next door.

"Why is it me?" Jack replied.

"Because you're a 'doork'!" Billy smirked.

Cherry and Jack just glanced at him in dead silence.

"Okay, well, I'm not good at coming up with stuff on the fly!" Billy defended.

"It's okay, Billy, just remember that in times such as this, patience is key." Cherry smirked.

" **URRRRGGGH!** " Billy groaned in frustration.

* * *

They soon kept walking before coming to two doorways: one was red and the other was blue.

 _ **"When faced with the impossibly grandiose decision of which way to go, (Not-Stanley) chose the door on the left."**_ The narrator told them.

"So, which way should we go?" Jack asked. "Red or Blue?"

"Hmm... The narrator said to go to blue, so I feel torn on going that way, but it might also be a trap..." Cherry pondered to herself.

"You know, you do make a good point." Jack had to admit.

"Wouldn't it be more of a challenge _not_ to go through the red door?" Billy suggested. "Maybe he should have told us to go through the blue."

"Let's just try blue and get this over with." Cherry suggested.

* * *

They soon went through the blue door and continued to walk together. They went through another hallway with inaccessible doors and went through another door and came into an all blue room. The narrator then welcomed them to the 'not-meeting' room with an ugly blue carpet and broken soda machine.

 ** _"Sharon, how did_ you _get a Coke?!"_** The narrator cried out. **_"The machine was broken!"_**

"Who's Sharon?" Cherry wondered which just made Jack and Billy shrug.

"You can use a credit card?!" The narrator cried out. "I'm in this country, Sharon!"

"It's official, he's cracked." Billy commented.

"Alright, what's going on in Room number Blue?" Jack pondered as they explored before leaving. "A whole lotta nuthin'!"

They soon left the room and looked confused as they ended up in Jack's room.

 ** _"(Not-Stanley) triumphantly blundered into his boss's office to find that no one was there!"_ **The narrator informed. **_"Now he could play with his boss's secret keypad, but he'd never know that the combination was 7-3-2-6. Oh, (Not-Stanley)..."_**

"I bet the boss's office is nothing like this in the original game." Cherry said.

"I guess whoever was in here last did some interior decorating?" Jack guessed.

"Yeah, it looks different than the last time I was here too," Billy replied. "I wonder if it merged with something."

"Like what?" Jack asked.

"Well, you for instance..." Cherry said. "It's like your recording room based on what I've seen."

"Yeah, it does," Jack nodded. "Ah, well! Maybe it happened when the apartment came here."

"Maybe it did," Billy shrugged. "Weird..."

Cherry, Jack, and Billy explored the room a little.

"More septic eyes... I think..." Cherry commented about a symbol.

"Yeah... Not quite... Weird..." Jack said as he felt disturbed by this. "I wonder if this BOSS guy has been leaving them, or if we just have some graffiti artists with interesting tastes."

 ** _"This is not a code, (Not-Stanley),"_ **The narrator soon interrupted them. **_"This is plain English. ABCs, 123s, 7-3-2-6..."_**

"Okay, okay, I get it already..." Jack rolled his eyes and went to the keypad with his friends and put in the code.

The door soon opened and they were inside of an elevator.

* * *

"Is anyone wondering if there's something kinda weird going on?" Jack asked the others.

"Nah, of course not," Billy deadpanned. "Everyone gets sucked into their computer at least once. It's practically mundane."

"I meant with the Narrator." Jack clarified.

"Well, I haven't seen the video based off of the game we were in, so I can't really say anything." Cherry replied.

"Well, he is acting kinda weird..." Billy had to admit.

"I'm mostly concerned about why the boss's office looks like your recording room, Jack." Cherry said.

"Yeah... That is weird," Jack admitted. "I wonder if it has something to do with this... BOSS guy who is preventing me from getting us all back."

"Maybe the big plot twist at the end is that it was you all along." Cherry said.

"Um, I'm pretty sure I'd remember sabotaging myself." Jack replied.

"Welp, I tried..." Cherry shrugged.

They soon left the elevator and came down a strange path.

* * *

 ** _"And finally, (Not-Stanley) found himself in a truly terrifying and chilling place."_ **The narrator said.

"Donald Trump's house?" Cherry asked.

"Oh, no, Cherry, it's Texas!" Jack shuddered. "Even saying the name out loud gives me chills!"

 ** _"A cavernous chamber filled to the brim with television monitors, upon which bearing the numbers of all of the employees, and (Not-Stanley), being one of them!"_** The Narrator informed. **_"He was shocked, not slightly embarrassed, but altogether, the mysteries were beginning to build and compound into one satisfying and grandiose conclusion."_**

"Why'd we stop here?" Billy asked.

"I don't know," Jack grinned. "Maybe to press buttons!"

"Do you do everything without thinking it through first?" Billy scoffed.

"No, I do think a lot of things through," Jack smiled. "Very seriously! Like... Naming you Billy."

"You did that off the cuff." Billy muttered.

"Hmm... What could we do in this room?" Cherry pondered. "I guess we could press some buttons and see what happens."

They soon followed Jack around and pushed buttons, but nothing seemed to happen from their activity.

"Where to next?" Billy asked as that felt kind of pointless.

"I guess we just go back to the elevator." Cherry shrugged.

* * *

They soon went back in the elevator and waited for their next task which, knowing this adventure, would come up again real soon. The elevator then let them out and they continued to wander.

"I wonder what's over that way?" Jack wondered as they looked to see a blocked path.

"Well, whatever it is, we can't go that way, so forget it." Cherry said.

"Well, that just gives us more incentive to find out what's out there." Billy smirked.

"I still think we should back away and maybe come back later if it'll open." Cherry suggested.

"Why is Cherry the smartest one here?" Billy muttered.

"Ah, come on now, I'm not that smart." Cherry replied.

"Don't put yourself down, Cherry," Jack soothed. "I'm glad you're apart of Posséspticeye."

"Aw, thanks, Jack." Cherry said bashfully.

"So, if we're done with being all sweet and friendly, can we get back to the story?" Billy asked them.

They then went to continue down the path until they finally ran into a door which read 'Mind Control Facility'.

* * *

They came inside a different room with many different colored buttons.

 ** _"The Mind-Control Facility was too horrible for (Not-Stanley), to his friends, had he really been controlled this entire time?"_ **The narrator spoke yet again. **_"All his thoughts? His actions?"_**

"Okay, what're we doing?" Jack wondered as they explored. "I'm seeing a lot of buttons and a lot of switches..."

"I feel like maybe these go in a certain order..." Cherry said, running into a green lever, but it startled her as it made a haunting sound.

"Strange..." Jack commented.

They soon came to the far back and found a screen that said 'MIND CONTROLS IDLE: AWAITING INPUT...'

 ** _"(Not-Stanley) didn't have to worry about the on button, because it was already broken."_ **The narrator said.

Jack then came to the off button and poked it.

 ** _"And he did it!"_** The narrator cheered and praised. ** _"Somehow, against all possible odds, and expectations, (Not-Stanley) had freed everyone! It was a joyous, exuberant... Classical example of a hero done well! Everyone would be free! No one would be told what to do, or what to think, or where to go! No one would have to pretend to be a narrator after being fired unfairly for something they didn't even do! And our hero, (Not-Stanley), bravely and proudly basking in the glow of... Whatever he did, that freed everyone! Well... He knew where he was going. He was off, on another bright adventure. What new mysteries of joy and wonder would await him, beyond that glowing door?"_**

There was then a very bright light that seemed to engulf them and they were back at where they started in this adventure. Well, mostly, from the Stanley Parable adventure, not this whole adventure that started with Cherry in Jack's recording room for some reason.

* * *

 ** _"No... No... Come on!"_** The narrator complained. **_"That was a beautiful story; I don't want to have to do it again for (Not-Stanley), who won't appreciate it! Why can't I get someone who appreciates my stories? Now we have to do it all over again! And it won't even be the same story because you're just going to pick something else! Oh, what will the narrator say? He'll be so angry now! Let's go in the other door, let's push something else! Let's lock ourselves in the closet! What will the others say? What will he do?" He then let out a very frustrated grunt. "...Curious as to what happened, (Not-Stanley) left his office..."_**

"Oh, no, do try to contain all of that excitement." Billy deadpanned.

* * *

They soon left the room to start all over again.

"Do you smell anything coming out of this room, or is it just me?" Jack asked as they came to one door.

"It smells like Chinese food." Billy said.

"I guess we really are starting over..." Cherry said, ruining the cycle.

However, instead of Katie, a certain magician came out, carrying a baby. Cherry gasped while blushing slightly while Jack and Billy looked curious. The song known as Sugar by Maroon 5 seemed to be playing in the background.

"Cherry... Amare~..." The man greeted in the dead language known as Latin.

Jack and Billy looked over at the perky goth.

"You know this guy?" Jack asked.

"Erm... Uh... Well... Y-Yes..." Cherry replied. "T-Teller, what're you doing here?"

"I came from your computer," Teller mused with a small smile which nearly looked like the famous Mona Lisa painting. "I thought maybe you could use a little help with numerous Katies wandering around."

"Is this your boyfriend or something?" Billy asked. "He looks like a fossil."

"Hey, don't disrespect him!" Cherry defended.

"I'm from a special app of Cherry's phone and computer known as Pinterest," Teller smiled. "She often searches images of me she hasn't seen before."

"Why would she do that?" Jack asked.

A few moments later, Jack and Billy soon put it together and 'oohed' with smirks which made Cherry turn bright pink as that was her way of blushing instead of turning red in the face.

"It's _not_ like that!" Cherry complained. "I have a deep respect for him!"

"So, then, uh, what's with the baby?" Jack asked.

"This is Mei Qiu," Teller replied. "Cherry and I adopted her in one timeline because we live together and want to start a family."

"Oh, gosh, just like in reality, please stop talking!" Cherry begged while Billy snickered.

"Suddenly my crush on Fran Bow doesn't seem so bad." Billy smirked.

"Screw you!" Cherry snapped.

"Oh, Cherry, that's not very nice..." Teller shook his head before going in the room to put the baby away and came back out. "Come on, let me help you out. Mei Qiu can bond with her Aunt Katie for a while, this place has a Day Care center."

"Well, at least it's not the same mission again..." Cherry just sighed out of defeat.

* * *

They soon walked off with Teller this time and came up to the doors.

 ** _"(Not-Stanley) and his co-workers..."_ **The narrator began, but he seemed to change somehow. **_"Wait a minute. No, this really can't be right. I mean, I know we're going off-the-cuff as it is, what with the renewed stage after The Freedom ending, but... We really can't go anywhere if those doors aren't open. I'm going to have to look into this... Hold on."_**

 **"Oh, good, more test subjects."** A voice replied.

"I feel like I should know that voice, but I'm not sure." Cherry said.

 ** _"What's that?"_ **The narrator asked. **_"Who are you?"_**

 **"No need to play dumb, Employee 207,"** The voice replied. **"They ought to know what you've been up to this entire time."**

 ** _"But I'm the narrator!"_ **The narrator argued.

 **"That wasn't even a 'nice try',"** The voice said. **"You don't sound anything like the narrator. More like a sound-alike who's auditioning for Saturday Night Live."**

 ** _"Come on now, that was uncalled for."_** The narrator pouted.

 **"But I really must thank you; you've brought me more test subjects like I've asked for,"** The voice said. **"So I suppose you're actually good at something. You might want to introduce yourself though; seeing as you're going to be working with them more, it's best for them to get to know the real you."**

 ** _"I-..."_ **The narrator hesitated, but then gave in. **_"Yeah, you know what? She's right. I'm not actually the narrator. Surprise!"_**

"Are you Steven Wright then?" Cherry asked since the voice sounded sarcastic and disinterested.

"Shocking, I know." The robotic voice said.

 ** _"And you're not actually getting out of here!"_ **The male voice replied as the doors changed into portals. **_"GLaDOS and I have teamed up to find more test subjects for the future of Aperture Science."_**

 **"Or the present,"** The other voice added. **"Seeing as we currently have no one to run through these tests, we're not too picky. Despite your obvious lack of intelligence, we are required to use what we have. So congratulations; you're all top of the group. By default."**

"She really needs to work on her motivational speeches." Billy pouted.

 **"Anyway, I don't think we should spend too long out here,"** GLaDOS replied. **"While there is no discernible passage of time here in the digital world, we do need to get a move on. The average human lifespan is a pathetically short 70 years or so... Even shorter in Billy's case."**

"Technically Billy can respawn, so that would actually make his lifespan longer..." Teller replied, logically.

 **"Oh, I like him..."** GLaDOS replied. **"He shows potential. Actual potential. Not the kind that leaves you high and try, having been overrun by a wave of disappointment. That being the case, I have exactly the teams that we need. We only have two functional tests at the moment, but I see now how to divide you up perfectly."**

"Wait a minute," Jack glared. "Hold on-!"

Suddenly there was a loading screen and we are now shown what looks like a cell in a futuristic or space prison and Jack and Cherry were together.

* * *

"You... Did you separate us by using a loading screen?!" Jack complained.

"That's not cool!" Cherry pouted.

 **"I suppose we could record how long it takes you to go insane listening to this song, but that would be needlessly cruel,"** GLaDOS replied. **"It would be more humane to throw you in the incinerator just outside the door."**

 ** _"I've never tested anyone before; this should be fun!"_ **The not-narrator replied.

"Okay, who even _are_ you?" Jack asked. "I've never seen an Employee 207 in any of my games as far as I can remember!"

 ** _"You have seen me, but I guess you don't remember,"_** The not-narrator informed. ** _"You've killed me though."_**

"Wait a minute, I've _killed_ you?" Jack blinked. "Then what game are you from?"

 ** _"I guess it's kind of hard to remember someone who's just one in a crowd,"_ **The not-narrator stated. ** _"Party Hard. All I was doing was partying innocently, and then you murdered me. Or, at least, you did when you finally noticed me."_**

"Okay, I'm sorry about that, but I mean, that is kind of the point of the game?" Jack replied.

 ** _"Yeah, yeah, it is, and yes, I know I'm supposed to die, it's a small role, but it's something,"_ **The not-narrator said. **_"And all I wanted was for my role to go off without a hitch, but you almost didn't notice me in the tutorial level! It's a small role that I wanted to do right, and you almost messed it up!"_**

"So, you're taking all this out on me because I almost didn't kill you?" Jack asked, unimpressed.

 ** _"Well, not fulfilling your game role, or at least, having a near-useless experience, was kind of a blow to me, you know?"_ **The not-narrator defended. ** _"I ended up leaving my game to find one where I'd be more appreciated."_**

"Are you going Turbo?" Cherry asked as this sounded like Wreck-It Ralph to her.

 ** _"Who...?"_ **The not-narrator replied. ** _"Never mind, I guess it doesn't matter. The point is, I went to work for Aperture Science, met a man named Stanley, boring guy, to make a long story short-"_**

"Too late!" Cherry replied.

 ** _"Hmph... I got fired for something I didn't even do,"_** The not-narrator then said. **_"But I managed to lure the narrator away with a cookie and took over his recording booth, so there's that at least."_**

"Wait, you lured the narrator with a cookie?" Jack asked.

 ** _"Never underestimate the power of baked goods around video game characters, Jack."_** The not-narrator replied.

 **"Yes, well, as exciting as all this exposition and reveal is, I'm sure you're going to want to get to that test,"** GLaDOS interrupted. **"This room wasn't designed to last, you know."**

"The heck does that mean?" Cherry asked.

 **"Oh, I'm sorry,"** GLaDOS replied. **"I suppose where you come from, most rooms are permanent. This particular room was designed to be disposable, left standing only for about 30 minutes after its creation. We at Aperture figured that with the amount of test subjects we were going through, sanitation was an issue. It was... More cost effective to create and destroy holding chambers when necessary instead of sanitizing the old ones."**

 ** _"Did I ever push buttons for that?"_ **The not-narrator asked.

 **"Perhaps."** GLaDOS replied.

"So, Stanley worked for Aperture?" Jack asked.

 **"Anyway, seeing as this room was created about 29 minutes ago, you should probably head through the portal."** GLaDOS suggested.

"Alright... Come on, Cherry... I hope your magician friend will be okay." Jack said.

"He escapes from straitjackets all the time to avoid being crushed by a spiked floor, I'm sure he can figure out a way out of this." Cherry replied.

They soon took deep breaths together and went out the portal together to begin yet another misadventure.


	11. Chapter 10: Thinking With Portals

**_'Welcome to the Friction Inhibition Gel test... Or 'The FIG Test', as some presumed clever scientists have called it.'_ **GLaDOS introduced as soon as they left the room.

"Let me guess, lots of fruit puns came out of that, right?" Jack smirked.

"Too easy..." Cherry replied. "I mean, just look at my name. I guess you could say..." she then said before removing her glasses and taking out a random pair of sunglasses to wear. "Those jokes are low-hanging."

" **YEEEEEAAAAH!** " A random voice screeched.

"You watch CSI?" Jack asked.

"No, but I thought it'd be a good opportunity." Cherry chuckled.

 ** _'PerkyGoth14, I will be sure to make a note in your file.'_ **GLaDOS replied.

"Ooh, are puns not allowed?" Cherry asked. "I guess Carlos Azuz from CNN Student News will be punished."

 ** _'Oh, you aren't in trouble,'_ **GLaDOS told her. **_'I was just going to note that you believed you were clever. It's honestly kind of charming whenever the test subjects assume they have the necessary wit to complete the tests, but we'll see how well that wit serves you here.'_**

"Have you heard of a guy named jack _smart_ eye?" Jack smirked. "That's me! I got brains comin' outta my ass."

Cherry rolled her eyes to that as she switched her glasses back.

 ** _'The cube you are pushing around is the Aperture Science Weighted Companion Cube,'_** GLaDOS informed. **_'This cube has been coated with the complementary FIG agent, hence why you two won't slide on the floor, and will accompany you on your journey through this puzzle... Serving as your beloved and faithful companion.'_**

"So that's where that Trope comes from." Cherry commented.

 ** _'See to it that you do not break its fragile cubed heart.'_ **GLaDOS concluded.

"I... Wasn't planning to, but okay...?" Jack replied.

 ** _'By the way, I should inform you that due to emotional complications, the Aperture Science Weighted Companion Cube cannot contact with the Glacier White testing surface squares,'_** GLaDOS informed. **_'It has also updated its online status... And it says that you are now officially its best friends.'_**

"I feel so special," Cherry commented. "I guess I could be the best friend I can, but, seeing as Teller here, it must be platonically, as my heart belongs to him."

"Aww... Is he your _boyfriend_?" Jack asked.

"Well... That's kind of a strong word..." Cherry replied. "Though, Katie and I have some stories where she and Mark are married and I'm dating Teller, and we just have all sorts of misadventures together. I mean, that baby we saw earlier, Mei Qiu, is our daughter from one RP we adopted from China."

 ** _'Provided he hasn't overlooked her for another beautiful specimen,'_ **GLaDOS suddenly spoke up. **_'Then again, I'm honestly surprised that anyone would find either of you two... Liable candidates for coupleship.'_**

"Okay, okay..." Jack soon glared in offense. "Insulting my gameplay ability, that's fine. Insulting my intelligence? Ah, hurts, but deep down! But I can live with that! Insulting mine or Cherry's looks, how dare you?!" he then rolled his sleeve up to flex his arm. "Have you seen these +1 biceps?! I'm gonna punch you in the face!"

"Like a Boss?" Cherry asked sheepishly.

"Heh... Yeah..." Jack replied. "Don't let her get to you."

"I often don't feed a hungry troll." Cherry replied.

* * *

The two soon moved out and Cherry looked to a pole.

"That's a reset in case we mess it up." Jack told Cherry.

"Ah, okay." Cherry nodded.

 ** _'A reset? Well, just remember that in life, there are no such things as resets,'_** GLaDOS interrupted. **_'We hare at Aperture Science are a little more forgiving.'_**

 **"Wait, didn't I hear that one employee got-"** The not-narrator spoke up.

 ** _'We don't talk about Dave,'_** GLaDOS told him. ** _'He was a... Special case.'_**

 **"Oh... Well, I'm going to head off and see how the others are doing."** The not-narrator replied.

"Hey, wait-!" Jack called out, but then sighed. "...And he's gone."

"I hope that Teller and Billy are all right." Cherry said.

"Ah, Teller, I hope for you, Billy? Well, I dunno..." Jack replied.

Cherry and Jack soon moved the cube like they were told to as they met the goal. It took a second try though, and GLaDOS said something, but Jack simply tuned her out, not wanting to hear it.

 ** _'Congratulations. It seems you have defied the odds and completed this puzzle,'_ **GLaDOS spoke. ** _'Your audience of one was on the edge of his seat the entire time.'_**

"Not an audience of _one_ , but an audience of _lots_!" Jack replied.

 **"Hm? What was that?"** The not-narrator spoke up again.

 ** _'Listen, you can even hear his voice trembling from the adrenaline.'_** GLaDOS told them.

 **"Oh, no, I was just running,"** The not-narrator replied. **"Had to check up on the others since you're over here."**

 ** _'He's delirious with happiness for you.'_** GLaDOS continued.

"Okay, now what?" Jack asked.

 ** _'Push the button nearest the door and you may leave,'_ **GLaDOS informed. **_'Though leaving comes at the price of sacrificing one of your party members.'_**

"Say _what_?!" Cherry asked.

 **"She means push the button and drop the cube in the incubator."** The not-narrator clarified.

 ** _'I would say that terseness and elegance were never delicately woven together as in your statement just now, but they weren't,'_ **GLaDOS replied. ** _'And it's not nice to lie.'_**

 **"Hey..."** The not-narrator pouted.

 ** _'But he is right,'_** GLaDOS continued. ** _'In order to continue, you will need to sacrifice the Aperture Science Weighted Companion Cube.'_**

"Done and done!" Jack replied. "Ready, Cherry?"

"I suppose so..." Cherry nodded. "I mean, it's just a cube, right?"

They soon pushed the button and destroyed the cube instantly.

"We still finished your puzzle." Jack firmly told GLaDOS.

 ** _'Irrefutably so, well then, proceed to the next room,'_** GLaDOS replied. ** _'I'll be with you shortly, seeing as the other team may be about to finish their puzzle.'_**

"What happens after that?" Cherry asked. "Teller's a smart man, he used to teach Latin in a very private and esteemed school!"

 ** _'More testing,'_** GLaDOS informed. ** _'Try not to let the newness and excitement wear off just yet; it makes the years more bearable.'_**

"Years?" Cherry asked.

"Try not to worry about it too much, Cherry, just come on," Jack said. "She's just trying to emotionally manipulate you."

Cherry looked at him and soon followed him out the door.

"And awaaaay, we go!" Jack told her on the way, quoting Rick Sanchez.

"Aw, I love Rick & Morty!" Cherry beamed.

* * *

They soon came through the door and ended up in the office room that they were in before just as Billy and Teller came over.

"Cherry... Darling..." Teller smiled patiently.

"You guys are okay?" Jack smiled back.

"Oh, Teller, thank goodness, you're okay!" Cherry replied before smirking bashfully. "Then again, I guess you're safe with anyone who isn't Penn."

"Tell me about it..." Teller rolled his eyes. "I sometimes wonder why I even put up with him. Just glad you're okay though, our puzzle was so dangerous!"

"You can say _that_ again." Billy scoffed.

"Dangerous?" Jack replied. "Ours wasn't. We had to slide a cube around."

"And then it died." Cherry added.

"That's all?" Teller replied. "They gave us turrets!"

"Turrets?" Jack glared. "Billy, you should've been a young gentleman and protected him by being a bullet sponge!"

"Boy, does that remind me of an early 80's magic trick I was apart of." Teller smirked.

"I like the ones where _you_ hurt _Penn_ instead," Cherry smirked back. "That always felt satisfying after what he does to you."

"Come on, guys, I wasn't gonna do anything to him!" Billy defended. "I'm not heartless!"

"I guess he can visit the world of Kingdom Hearts then." Cherry said.

"It's alright anyway, the turrets were older models," Teller reassured. "Much easier to deal with."

"Anyway, what're we gonna do now?" Cherry asked.

 **"We rebel."** The not-narrator said.

"Rebel? Against GLaDOS?" Teller asked.

 **"Yes, rebel against GLaDOS,"** The not-narrator replied. **"She's had me wrapped around her... Digital fingers since the day she found me. We're putting a stop to it, right here, right now."**

"Right here?" Jack asked.

 **"Okay, well, maybe not _RIGHT_ here,"** The not-narrator stated. **"We'll have to get to where she actually is. Now, I've done a little digging, and I found something useful in the files. It's a path for you guys to follow, and it should take you right out of here. You all get going, I'll deal with GLaDOS myself."**

"Are you sure about that?" Teller asked out of concern. "Be careful out there!"

"Yeah, she's tricky, ah, she's tricky!" Cherry added.

"Did you know I was in the music video for that song?" Teller asked.

"What? No way!" Cherry replied.

Teller soon pulled out his phone to show her the video. Cherry soon did a double take and laughed.

"It was a _long_ time ago." Teller told her.

"What is on Penn's head?!" Cherry asked through laughter. "It looks like something crawled up there and died!"

Teller rolled his eyes, but he had an amused smirk to that.

"Thanks, 207, let's get going!" Jack decided. "Teller, are you coming along?"

"I might as well, I have nothing else to do." Teller smiled.

They soon all lined up together.

"Now that we're together again, let's get out of here!" Jack suggested as he led the way as usual.

* * *

They came into another room which was the Stanley Parable line and they followed it like a maze. Luckily, there was a portal that led out, but they came into a different game world.

"This must be Night in the Woods." Cherry commented.

"You should watch me play that game, I think you'd love it." Jack smiled.

* * *

They soon went through another portal and ended up in another office room as they followed the line. There was then the Portal game world and a creepy black and white forest background which was that of Limbo. Yet another office room, and then Happy Wheels. Of course, on the way, they saw different versions of Katie.

"Hey, it's home!" Billy smiled to the Happy Wheels world.

"Are we going to let William survive?" Teller smirked.

"I've fought against that for years." Jack replied.

"You have about a hundred videos' worth of proof, Jack, we get it." Billy pouted.

* * *

They soon came through the portal, going into another office, and they appeared to be in the room with buttons again which had letters with them. They came to the end and saw GLaDOS up close.

 ** _'Oh, it's the peanut gallery. Come to watch the demise of Employee 207?'_ **GLaDOS greeted mockingly. **_'Well, not that you could actually see it, given he's an invisible entity.'_**

 **"Guys! I'm glad you're here!"** 207 called out.

"207? You don't sound good." Jack frowned.

 **"She was tougher than I expected it,"** 207 replied. **"Turns out I can't do this alone."**

"Wait a minute, why did your line out of this place lead us here?" Billy asked.

 **"I could've sworn I told it to take you guys to safety."** 207 replied.

"Wait... Oh, no..." Jack said as he had a bad feeling. "207, that was a Stanley Parable Adventure Line™!"

"Oh, man, he's right, that just takes you to adventure!" Cherry added. "...Wherever that might be."

"It must be here..." Teller firmly pouted in determination. "We have to help in any way that we can."

"Teller, are you sure?" Cherry asked.

"I've put up with nonsense for the past 40 years of my life, and I turned out just fine," Teller told her. "If I didn't know what I was doing, I'd probably be dead for 30 years by now."

 ** _'You must be fooling yourselves,'_** GLaDOS scoffed. ** _'You can't possibly reach me, and even if you could, how are you going to stop me? You don't have any weapons.'_**

 **"They don't _NEED_ weapons,"** 207 retorted. **"Guys, get to the other room!"**

 _'What are you doing?'_ GLaDOS replied. _'Get back here.'_

They soon dashed off into the next room.

* * *

"Now what do we do?" Cherry wondered.

"There's a lot of buttons here." Jack replied.

"We probably need to do something with them." Teller suggested.

"Well, it's probably a good idea not to touch any of them until we know what to do." Billy warned.

 **"Exactly! You're going to need to press those in a certain order I've programmed to initiate what I'm calling The ENDGAME Protocol."** 207 informed.

 _'You wrote a program behind my back? Clever,'_ GLaDOS replied. _'Maybe a little_ too _clever... If I unleash you, or any of them, upon the world, who knows what could happen?'_

"That sounds a little too ominous." Billy said.

 ** _'He's a clever one,'_** GLaDOS replied. _'I may be a killer Aperture Science facilitator, but I'm a fair killer Aperture Science facilitator. You have two minutes to meet your demise, and don't worry; I'll write nice things about you in your records. 'Tried Hard'. 'Did their best'. 'Showed promising signs of near-intelligence'. Something like that.'_

"You're going to blow this place up?!" Jack's eyes widened.

 _'Yes, but oh, don't worry about me,'_ GLaDOS replied. _'I can transfer myself to a safer location, so Aperture Science will live on with me... In the other parts of the facility. This part will be, without a doubt, out of commission for good.'_

 **"Okay, so! See those buttons?"** 207 soon spoke to them again as they wandered around. **"You need to press them in the order of a specific word or name that has significance. Take a look at the letters and think!"**

"Okay, uh, totally no pressure..." Cherry smiled nervously as they wandered around.

"Okay, it starts with an S..." Jack said as they started with that.

"I see an E, A, and an N... Is it 'Sean'?" Cherry guessed, but when she pressed the E, the buttons reset. "No, I guess that's too obvious."

"Good guess though." Jack comforted.

 **"Okay, no need to panic, but we're running out of time!"** 207 warned them as they seemed puzzled by the puzzle. **"Please try to think, and hit the buttons in the correct order."**

"Thanks, 207, I totally wanted more anxiety left over from my college days!" Cherry replied.

 **"Come on, come on, come on, _THINK_ , guys!"** 207 told them as they seemed to panic. **"You can do this! I _KNOW_ you can! What game did we first meet in?"**

"Ohh!" Cherry and Jack said once they had an idea.

Suddenly, they went to the various buttons to spell out 'STANLEY'.

 _"What-Why did the timer stop?"_ GLaDOS complained.

 **"NOW! Head to that pedestal and throw something in!"** 207 cried out.

"'In'? Don't you mean ' _on_ '? And what do we use?" Jack asked.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it has to be small." Teller said as he observed.

"Isn't that potato?" Cherry then asked as she found something.

"Now's not the time to be hungry!" Billy told her.

"Wait..." Jack said before thinking about it. "That'll fit on top perfectly!"

 _'A potato? Ha, ha, very funny,_ ' GLaDOS replied _. 'Is that a reference?'_

 **"...Somehow that worked out better than expected,"** 207 commented. **"I guess it is now. Have fun with the nostalgia, GLaDOS!"**

 _'Wait... No... NO! This can't be happening!'_ GLaDOS suddenly panicked. _'Not again! **NOOOO!** '_

Suddenly, the machine disappeared in a bright light right in front of them.

* * *

 _'I suppose you find this terribly funny,'_ GLaDOS stated. _'Leave me. Because as soon as I get out of this form, I'm going to terminate your sorry [static] and send them to whatever afterlife you all may care to believe in.'_

 **"You... You all really did it..."** 207 then said. **"Haha, whoo, man! That was pretty touch-and-go, but wow... You all really came through and saved our hides. Just... Thank you. Really. Thank you so much."**

"Hey, happy to still be alive." Jack smiled.

"Man, my heart hasn't pounded that crazy since Penn put me into a piranha tank and one of them bit my foot." Teller chuckled.

"Billy, you don't seem very relieved, you all right?" Jack asked.

"It's not that. I _am_ relieved," Billy explained. "I guess I'm just feeling kind of numb right now after going through all of this shit."

"Children shouldn't curse." Teller scolded.

"Wait... Did Billy just curse _without_ a censor?!" Cherry asked.

"Y-Yeah..." Jack said in shock. "Why didn't _he_ get censored?!"

"Oh, about that... Evie's censoring was primarily for _my_ benefit," Billy clarified. "But just because everyone's censored around me doesn't mean I know the words already. It's pretty simple... Dumbass."

"Fructose you, Billy." Jack groaned.

"That's so sweet of you, Jack!" Billy smirked.

207 cleared his throat, breaking the moment for right now. **"Yes, well... As charming as all of this is, we should probably get you guys out of here. Thanks so much again for everything. You've... You've really opened my eyes as to what I need to do."**

"What _are_ you going to do?" Jack asked.

 **"I think I'll head back to Party Hard,"** 207 suggested. **"It's been a while, and... Well, having a near-death experience outside of your own game really makes you think long and hard about your life. So, thank you. I'll make sure you guys get out of here safely."**

"You're welcome," Jack smiled. "And thanks; be seeing you around, 207!"

* * *

They then left the Mind Control Facility and were soon back into Jack's apartment.

"Hey, it's the hydrospersion key!" Jack noticed on their way inside. "It must have fallen outside the game."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Billy glared. "WE WENT THROUGH ALL OF THAT, AND IT'S JUST _HERE_?!"

"Well, we did suddenly end up in Stanley's office, so we might've missed it..." Cherry guessed. "Right, Teller?"

There was no answer.

"Aw, Teller, it's okay, you can talk to-" Cherry said before seeing that the magician was gone and then frowned. "Me...? H-He's gone!"

"Is he apart of Portal or Stanley Parable?" Billy asked.

"No, he's a magician from Las Vegas..." Cherry frowned. "I figured he'd come here since 75% of my saved documents on my laptop are pictures of him from Twitter or Pinterest."

"Oh, Cherry, don't cry..." Jack frowned back. "I'm sure you'll see him again."

"If you say so, Jack..." Cherry pouted.

"Well, get over it, okay?" Billy rolled his eyes. "It's not like he was your boyfriend or anything."

"Like you are to Fran Bow?" Cherry smirked.

"I see you're feeling better." Billy glared.

"Well, it all doesn't matter, we have the last key!" Jack said before they went inside.


	12. Chapter 11: We're Going Home

When they came inside, Red and Blue appeared to be waiting in the bathroom shop.

"Hey! What are _you_ doing in line?" Jack asked.

"Market research," Blue replied. "Have to keep an eye on our competitors too."

"Plus, we thought we could pickpocket a few people and sell their stuff back to them." Red smirked innocently.

"That sounds like you two all right." Jack groaned.

"I'm pretty sure that's illegal." Billy commented.

"It's only illegal if you get arrested!" Red replied.

"Yeah, but this building has law enforcement." Cherry pointed out.

"Not for loooong!" Red replied.

"That wasn't suspicious at all." Cherry deadpanned.

* * *

They then came into the editing room.

"Hey, Nugget." Cherry greeted the strange Kindergarten boy.

"Nugget is disconsolate that you are to be leaving Wireland so soon." Nugget frowned.

"Aw, Nugget, I'm sorry!" Jack frowned back.

"Nugget will never forget the time we had together, however minuscule." Nugget replied.

"We... Didn't really have a lot of time together." Jack replied.

"Nugget has not forgotten about the time we brought about The Apocalypse together," Nugget stated. "You have kept your nugget safe."

"But... I don't have it with me..." Jack said.

"It's a metaphysical nugget," Nugget explained. "The nugget in your heart, but please, take this final nugget as a token of Nugget's appreciation. Now, Nugget is distraught over your departure and does not like long goodbyes. Shoo."

The others nodded and soon came back towards the genius in the room.

"You're back!" Alphys beamed. "How did this round go?"

"It was filled with insanity and existentialism." Billy replied.

"So... Good then?" Papyrus asked.

"It was... Definitely interesting!" Jack replied.

"It was kinda fun." Cherry said.

"We almost died!" Billy told her.

"Well, that's my adventure life in a nutshell." Cherry said.

"See, Papyrus?" Undyne grinned. "Cherry's got the right idea! I knew there was a reason why I liked her in the Undertale story!"

"You tried to kill me and Frisk with your spear of justice!" Cherry reminded.

"Yeah, but we can still have some fun!" Undyne grinned.

"For the last time, Undyne, a flaming unicycle is out of the question!" Katie scolded.

"Spoilsport." Undyne pouted.

"A-Anyway, did you find the hydrospersion key?" Alphys asked Cherry, Jack, and Billy.

"Funny story about that, but yeah." Cherry replied.

"Who knew corporate grudges were so difficult to work around?" Billy pouted.

"Huh?" Alphys blinked.

"Never mind. Here you go, Alphys," Jack smiled. "...This fixes mine and Cherry's computers for good, right?"

"Let's see what I can do!" Alphys smiled, going straight to work, and almost in an instant, the computers came on. "We did it!"

"YES!" Cherry and Jack cheered together.

"Now we can-" Jack was about to say before frowning. "...Go home."

"Jack, is something the matter?" Katie asked.

"Well... I mean... We can go home now..." Jack said to her. "And of course, we have to, but I have no idea how we got here in the first place, and I'll admit, I'm going to miss it."

" **YOU'RE LEAVING?!** " Papyrus's eyes widened.

"Well... I mean... This isn't our world..." Jack smiled sadly. "And I can't really play games or Cherry can't write her stories unless we're outside of the computers, right?"

"They're right, Papyrus." Undyne said.

"We're going to miss you so much!" Papyrus told them.

"Yeah; you're awesome for total dorks," Undyne added. "I'm gonna miss you too."

"I h-hope it's not out of place for me to s-say this, but... If I didn't have to work on y-your computers the whole time, I... Oh, gosh..." Alphys soon blushed. "I'd have liked to spend more time w-with you, Jack and Cherry."

"Aww, you guys..." Jack smiled bashfully.

"I'll miss you, Cherry, but look at it this way, we can always chat on Facebook, and it'll actually be me, and not just a clone." Katie smiled.

"We'll miss you, Cherry." Papyrus added.

"Same, man, you're a really sweet kid, and sweet to hang with," Undyne nodded in agreement. "Oh, don't forget: double date. Just ask Jack for his IP Address. I can't wait to meet your guys!"

"I guess you don't know what you're gonna miss until it's gone..." Cherry said softly.

"Jack, you have the best fans, a-and now you guys are going to be friends." Alphys replied.

"Yeah, nothing like a good adventure to bring people together!" Undyne grinned. "Speaking of, Katie... You said 'we're outside our game/story'. Does that mean if we're inside our game, you'd consider the unicycles?"

"Well, I suppose so, but that depends on who's riding them." Katie warned with narrowed eyes.

"What if we get Sans to do it?" Undyne asked.

"Bet him one gold and he'll do it, his dignity is cheap." Papyrus added.

"Dude, that guard pays me well, I could do that for days!" Undyne grinned.

"Well... All right... But wear some helmets." Katie warned.

Papyrus and Undyne then cheered like children.

"Anyway, not that I don't mind delaying what's coming, but..." Jack spoke up.

"Ah, y-yeah, we should get you guys home," Alphys agreed. "All you need to do is g-go through your bedroom door, and that should do it. It's set up to take you all home."

"Why the bedroom?" Jack replied.

"The computers were a bit finicky with the directions," Alphys replied. "I got through the firewall, but it won't set up the way home anywhere else."

"But that's being blocked off!" Jack frowned.

"Yeah, and that Potato Guy is blocking the door." Cherry added.

"You could forge the documents," Undyne suggested. "Sans is great a forgery!"

"Undyne, you're a royal guard!" Papyrus reminded. "How could you suggest such a thing?!"

"There's literally no way to get legit documents in that game." Undyne pointed out.

"It's bad, but I have to side on her with this one." Katie agreed.

"I doubt he's going to know the difference," Billy even smiled. "You saw the stuff he gave you, Jack."

"Obvious forgeries, yeah..." Jack smiled. "Well, it's worth a shot."

"Well... You'd better get in line soon," Alphys suggested. "Sans doesn't serve cutters."

"He's let us to the front so far!" Jack replied.

"He's been cracking down on rules since this little kid started going through the line putting gum in people's hair." Undyne stated, gesturing towards Nugget.

"Are we going to have to stand in that really long line?" Billy asked.

"Well, I suppose we better go now..." Cherry sighed with a shrug.

"Yeah, you should," Alphys agreed. "But before you do, you should know that once you leave the house, you've left Wireland. As soon as you cross the barrier between the game world and reality, you can't come back. Even if you tried to go back, you'd get into the apartment but we wouldn't be there. No one fictional would be."

"So, only real people through the door?" Billy frowned.

"Only real people. No game characters," Alphys replied. "We can't leave with you, Jack. Only Cherry will be able to."

"That's okay," Jack smiled. "I really appreciate everything you've done."

"Yeah, I'm r-really glad we met you!" Alphys smiled back.

"You're both just as cool as your videos and stories make you look!" Papyrus added.

"Thanks, you guys..." Cherry replied. "Well, Jack, it looks like we've got a line to stand in... Can't be worse than my dorm's cafeteria line for lunch."

"So long, Nee-Bear, see you soon!" Katie squealed.

Cherry quickly hugged Katie from the Undertale universe and then left with the others to go stand in the line for Sans's shop in the bathroom. The line seemed to end up right outside the apartment door, growing as they had talked to Alphys and the others.

* * *

"Don't talk to me, I'm brooding." Bea told them darkly.

"My new Facebook status," Cherry commented. "Um, what seems to be the problem, Bea?"

"It's just my character," Bea replied. "I'm brooding and a little bit sarcastic. I think we have a common sense with each other."

"A little bit?" Mae commented.

"Shut up. I just need a cigarette." Bea said.

"You're already smoking one." Cherry pointed out.

"Which you're not allowed to smoke in my apartment." Jack added firmly.

"Yes, I respect that," Bea replied. "I also can't smoke outside your apartment either. Stupid Wireland is so fragile. I have to go back tot he game to smoke."

"So... Go back to your game?" Billy rolled his eyes with a suggestion.

"I can't. They won't let me." Bea stated.

"And who is this 'they'?" Cherry asked.

"I'm their ride," Bea replied. "Cherry, you must understand the struggle. You smoke all the time."

"Actually, that's just my author avatar," Cherry replied. "My author avatar smokes because it can't kill her since she's immortal. I don't smoke because of what happens... My grandparents died from cancer."

"Like anyone cares about your actual life, all they care about is what you write." Bea said.

"Yeah..." Cherry had to admit that that was true as her career as a fan fiction author.

"Besides, everyone knows smoking's bad for you," Bea replied. "We do it because subconsciously, we just want to die."

"Well... It's your funeral." Billy said.

They soon walked away and saw the bear.

"How are you holding up, Angus?" Jack asked.

"I'm exhausted," Angus replied. "I've been trying to protect your apartment."

"What has everyone been doing?" Jack wondered.

"You don't want to know, but it involved Undyne, Papyrus, a blowtorch, and the last of your kitchen appliances." Angus informed.

"And it will rule the world one day." Mae added.

"All hail your new overlord!" Gregg said.

" **NOT MY COOKER!** " Jack panicked.

"Its funeral was especially touching." Angus said.

"It's good to see you guys back," Gregg beamed. "Did you have a fun adventure?"

"Not really..." Billy said to him.

"Did you commit a lot of cool crimes?" Gregg asked.

"Well... We were technically trespassing." Jack replied.

"Well, um, it's something I haven't experienced before and never thought that I would before." Cherry said to the Night in the Woods' characters.

"I hope you can have an adventure in our game someday, Cherry!" Gregg beamed. "You would love it!"

"Thanks," Cherry replied. "So, you're Mae?"

"That's me," Mae said to her. "You know, one time, I was out at the playground and there was this cicada on a slide and I ate it."

"Um... Okay... That's good to know... But why are you telling us this?" Cherry asked the cat.

"It was really crunchy, but the insides were all squishy and it felt really weird in my mouth." Mae said.

"Uh, thanks..." Cherry said, not really sure how to react to that.

"Ah, yes, it was a wonderful adventure," Mae replied. "And why I'm not allowed near the Kindergarteners anymore."

"Uh... That's good to know." Cherry shrugged.

"It's called flavor text, but they don't usually make it flavorful," Mae replied. "I thought this would add the appropriate flavor."

"Mae, nothing you say is appropriate," Bea commented. "You just wanted to brag about eating bugs."

"That too." Mae nodded.

* * *

And with that, they soon went to stand in line as it would take a rather long while due to how big it was. Segway Steve seemed to roll all around in the hallway while joining the line. Cherry was given a bag of chips and soon ate it, even though oddly enough, she didn't feel that totally hungry, almost as if she didn't have the sense for food.

Jack checked his watch to see how much time had passed, but it only said 'LATE' on it. Billy sat next to a glob after a while and stared at it and it stared right back at him. Jack's beard seemed to grow overtime as they waited in the long line which grew after they stood in place. Eventually, they finally came in next after Toriel finished her time with Sans and they came to the stand. Jack now looked like Gandalf from The Lord of the Rings and then took off the moppy beard, showing it was just a gag.

"Finally..." Cherry said. "Hey, Sans..."

They soon came to the stand and saw that what they had come for was just now sold out. Sans smiled sheepishly and shrugged to them like it wasn't his fault.

"Sorry, guys, I'm completely sold out." Sans told the group.

"Seriously?!" Billy groaned. "We spent like... Who even knows how long in this line?!"

"What can I say? You're popular," Sans replied. "But I got a hairbrush here you can have."

"You have a hairbrush?" Cherry asked him.

"Well, that's just discrimination," Sans defended. "I offer you a perfectly good hairbrush, and you criticize my appearance?"

"Oh, Sans, I didn't mean-" Cherry tried to apologize.

"How ' _hair_ ' you!" Sans winked to her. "Your insulting comments really ' _cut me deeply_ '. I'm ' _dyeing_ ' inside!"

Cherry just looked at him as her left eye twitched.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'll pass on the brush." Jack smiled apologetically.

"Well, I guess you could also just tell Potato Man who you are," Sans suggested. "He might let you through. Who knows? Weirder things have happened."

"All right, Possépticeye, I think we should take our chances," Jack suggested. "Thanks, Sans, I think."

* * *

They soon left the shop in defeat and soon, a bunch of characters were all bunched up together.

"Papers, please!" The Potato Man commanded.

"Uh... Will my ID work?" Jack smiled nervously. "I am Jack. You know, as in Septic Eye."

"Why you no say so in first place?" The Potato Man replied. "I just needed to make sure you were you. And I see now you are you!"

"That's all it took the whole time?" Billy groaned.

"Hey, just be glad it worked out this time." Jack said.

The man then stood out of the way.

"Well... I guess this is it..." Jack said. "Away we go!"

"Goodbye..." Cherry softly told the characters who all came together.

"Yeah, bye, everyone," Jack added. "Thank you so much for all the memories. Seriously, it's been amazing to meet you."

"I really missed you, Katie." Cherry said.

"Nee-Chan, I already told you, you can always chat with the real me on Facebook, even if we haven't met in real life besides in your stories, you can't beat that." Katie smiled.

"This really was interesting..." Cherry said. "This was quite the adventure I never thought would be possible. Well, I suppose it's back to harsh reality than pleasant fantasy. Besides... I got Drew Carey reruns to waste my time with."

They soon walked forward, but Billy stayed put.

"Come on, Billy, it's time to go." Cherry told the boy.

"Yeah, come along." Jack added.

"I can't, guys..." Billy frowned. "Didn't you hear what Alphys said? Real people only," he then suddenly smiled. "You know, it's kinda flattering that you forgot I was just a character."

"Yeah... I... I actually wish you could come..." Jack said softly.

"I wish I could too, but you know... I'm just a couple of sprites and a line of code," Billy replied. "That's all I've ever been."

"You know, you've been more than that," Jack said as he came towards his 'arch nemesis'. "You've always been more than that."

"Yeah, you know... It feels weird to say this, especially to you..." Billy replied. "But you're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Jack... You too, Cherry."

"Oh, come on now, you don't even know me, and all Jack does is try to brutally kill you for the lulz." Cherry replied.

"I know, but it's because of that, and he singled me out!" Billy replied. "Look around! There's so many versions of me everywhere! Everyone knows who I am! And Cherry, it's because of you that people think about old media they never thought about again until they find it in your account. And Jack's subscribers, they really love me! Yeah, they love to hate me, but I'm not a major character. I don't even have my own name, all I am is a kid on the back of a bike. You made me so much more than that, Jack. You made me something special, Jack. That's all any character can ask for. I may not have an official name, but I'm proud to be Billy."

Cherry wiped her eyes, but wasn't fully crying.

"Aw... I'm glad, Billy." Jack smiled.

"I'm happy too... Even if I haven't written a fic for Happy Wheels." Cherry added.

"Yet." Billy said.

"...Yet." Cherry replied.

There was then a brief moment of silence from the touching moment between Jack and Billy.

"So... I guess this is really goodbye then..." Jack said to him.

"I guess it is, until you play Happy Wheels every now and again, and Cherry writes a fic," Billy replied with a small smile. "Just promise that either of you won't forget me."

"I promise." Cherry said.

"Me too, and Billy, thank you," Jack added. "Thank you for-"

"Look, guys, I don't want this to be a long, drawn-out goodbye," Billy rolled his eyes. "All I want is to hear Jack say what he _always_ says to me."

"Screw you, Billy." Cherry and Jack soon said in unison.

"Screw you too, Cherry and Jack." Billy smiled.

"Come on, Cherry," Jack told the younger girl. "Let's go home."

* * *

And with that, they soon left to leave Wireland. Perhaps, forever. It seemed to get darker and darker as they walked down the path. They soon came into a new room which seemed ominous.

"I knew you'd come~" A voice said.

Teller soon came out with a magic wand.

"Teller! What happened to you?" Cherry asked.

"I'm sorry for this..." Teller said before zapping his magic wand and zapped them both, making them disappear in thin-air. He then took a hold of his face and removed it, showing it was a mask, and he was not who he appeared to be, but... _Who_ was he and what was he doing?


	13. Chapter 12: Cherry and Jack vs The Boss

"I knew you'd come..." A voice said as all Cherry and Jack could see so far was just darkness.

The lights soon came on to show someone who looked like Jack, but with brown hair and a dull hoodie.

"What?" Jack asked. "Who are you...?"

"You seriously didn't miss me?" The stranger glared coldly. "I'm disappointed in you. I'd have thought it would have been obvious. After all this time, running around and trying to undo my work."

"You mean...?" Cherry spoke up.

"I'm The BOSS." The stranger grinned.

" _You're_ The BOSS?" Cherry asked. "Okay, who are you really? We're both anxious to go back home, especially me, I need to see my Katie after seeing all these alternates and where's Teller?"

"Wow... I guess it's true that no one really cares about me..." The stranger huffed. "They only ever tune in to see you. The 'BOSS' is nothing after all."

"Jack, who is that...?" Cherry asked. "It's not Anti, right...?"

"No..." Jack frowned before looking to the stranger. "It's Seán, isn't it?"

"Ah... You've caught on at last..." The stranger grinned chillingly. "About time. I wonder if you would figure it out or blunder around like an idiot with no idea what was _really_ going on."

"Isn't Seán your real name?" Cherry asked Jack.

"No... Seán is his real name..." Jack told her.

"I'm still confused." Cherry frowned.

"Don't you get it? That's Jack... The goofball..." Seán replied. "The yelling idiot who never knows when to quit. He's not me, not anymore... Of course, you'd know all about that, wouldn't you, Cherry, or should I say-"

"Wait, that's not true." Jack interrupted.

"Don't give me that. Don't try to turn against me," Seán glared. "I _made_ you. I'm the reason you even _exist_."

"No, you don't give any of us that, Seán!" Jack argued. "You trapped millions of people on my hard drive and took an innocent bystander along with you! And for what? What was the purpose? It just doesn't make any sense!"

"Of course it doesn't; I didn't trap them here!" Seán retorted.

"Then who did?" Cherry asked.

"Don't you understand?" Seán grinned wickedly. "It was Billy and Katie who orchestrated this whole thing. They trapped the subscribers. They called us here!"

"No, that's crazy, I don't know Katie as well as Cherry does, but Billy wouldn't do that to us," Jack replied. "He cares about the channel and the subscribers. They're what made him who he is."

"And Katie loves and supports me like she is my own sister even if she isn't," Cherry added. "Whether for our friendship or about my career as an artist."

"Oh, they didn't know what they were doing~" Seán replied. "They actually thought they were doing us a favor."

"No, that makes no-" Jack was about to defend.

"Haven't you wondered how Billy knew you needed power regulators and just so happened to have them on him?" Seán smirked. "Or how about Katie suddenly respawning in the worlds you travel into Wireland? How they both always seemed to know just the right things to say at just the right moment? They trapped everyone, but they didn't do it to hurt you or anyone at all. They knew that I was in conflict, so they decided to set this whole adventure thing up so that I would be the hero. I would see how much my subscribers love me and need me."

"So, why is there two of you?" Cherry wondered.

"What do you think, Jack?" Seán smirked. "Why are we two people?"

"I was so conflicted... Perhaps the computer saw two different people when I was uploading," Jack replied. "It turned 'I' into 'us'."

"And he's not as dumb as he looks~" Seán smirked.

"So... Jack wasn't completely him..." Cherry commented. "I feel like my whole life is a lie."

"It is, 'Cherry'," Seán retorted, using air quotes. "I'm surprised you caught on or that you would even care as a fellow internet celebrity as well as a subscriber to Jack."

"Why did you leave those messages?" Jack about saying negative things about The BOSS. "What's the point leaving them all over the computer? To stop us from coming?"

"Come on, Jack, you're smarter than this," Seán replied. "You know how this place works. Cherry of all people should know that we affect our canon more than canon. Our thoughts, and opinions, and moods, they shape this place. What it is. What it looks like. It's far more than ships or voices or headcanons. Even the messages found all over reflect how we really feel inside, especially when one of our collab partners is a total Gary Stu."

"True." Cherry had to admit about some point in that last claim.

"So, why are you still here?" Jack asked his counterpart.

"The only reason I didn't just leave is that I noticed that one subscriber was missing, and I couldn't just leave a 'person' trapped in the hard drive forever." Seán defended.

"You mean I just glitched into the games instead of... Wherever this is?" Cherry asked.

"Yes, it was a mistake," Seán replied. "You should've been uploaded with the others. Just come with me, Cherry, and everything will be fine."

" **NOOOO!** " Katie soon rushed out as something came down to beam Cherry and suddenly, she was taken instead.

"Kat?!" Cherry gasped.

"Yes, Nee-Bear, it's me, the _real_ Katie..." Katie told her. "For real this time... I'm sorry this had to happen... I'll see you on the other side."

"No, Katie, don't leave me!" Cherry cried out with tears in her eyes before glaring at Seán. "What have you done with her?!"

"She's with the others now... It should've been you..." Seán replied icily. "I've had the real Katie with me all this time. I could've kept you safe, but that was the last beam I had."

"You are not leaving me here!" Jack told his counterpart.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Seán glared firmly.

"I'm not gonna let you leave me or Cherry here." Jack replied.

* * *

Suddenly, they were in a fight screen like in Undertale with options of FIGHT, TALK, or GIVE UP.

"You should've left when you had the chance, 'Nee-Bear'." Seán huffed to Cherry as she felt her heart beating and her hands shaking.

"Come on, Seán," Jack told him. "I know you don't want to do this."

"Do you? Do you _REALLY_?!" Seán replied. "We might have been the same person once, but now? Everyone expects me to be you. All the time. But I'm more than just you! I'm sick of drowning in you so much that I don't even know who I am anymore!"

"Run, Cherry!" Jack told the perky goth.

* * *

They soon began to run away before they would be trapped again. They both felt powerless, but they didn't seem to be seen just yet.

"I'm sure that's not true!" Cherry called out.

"You stayed for Cherry and Katie, you wouldn't leave without them!" Jack added. "I know you still care!"

"That's not what this is about!" Seán replied.

"Then what is it about?" Jack asked.

"It's about the real reason we're doing this," Seán stated. "It's for the subscribers! It's because we want to make them happy! It's because they expect it of us! And I am sick and tired of keeping up this façade!"

"We have to change his mind, but he's not listening." Cherry frowned to Jack.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked Seán. "You aren't making any sense!"

" _YOU_!" Seán replied. "You have no idea what it's like trying to act the same way day in and day out, without anyone recognizing the real person behind it all. It's tiring. If it weren't fun for me to make the videos, I would have quit a long time ago, but now, it's starting to lose its luster."

"But Seán, I feel that way every day of my life!" Cherry cried out.

* * *

They soon had to run and they came across negative words that were blue and they sensed that they would have to avoid them.

"What do you know anyway?" Seán scoffed at Cherry. "All people care about is your stories. No one sees you as a human, even when you post something going on in your life, people just demand more and more stories from you. Who are you trying to impress anyway?"

"I just want to share the world my talent!" Cherry told him. "Writing stories is just something I love doing that happens to get a lot of attention! I'm doing it for the art, not for fame or popularity! You probably just need a change of pace, but getting rid of Jack isn't going to do anything."

"Like what? A vacation?" Seán huffed. "Do you really think I can just put everything down and turn off social media and uploads that long? Three days off the schedule and the relentless algorithms of the internet relevance would begin to crush me! And even if I could take a vacation, I can't even go to the movies without him being called out too! Ever heard of a burn-out?"

"Of course, I used to go to college," Cherry replied. "I still get some now and then, so I turn off my computer, go to my living room with some junk food, and I watch some 90's TV."

* * *

They soon went back to running until they were caught again.

"So, you're just giving up?" Jack asked Seán as he held his head.

"You don't know what I've been through," Seán growled. "I don't even share that with you. You literally can't feel despair. You can't understand how this feels. You and your friend are just two faces out of many. One little piece of me who monkeys around for the amusement of others. Haven't you seen what they're saying about you, Jack? I guess you wouldn't care. You wouldn't care how what you do reflects on us. Anything to get a laugh, right? It was all right for a while, but now we're too divided. I need more space from you. We can't coexist anymore."

Cherry and Jack looked to each other. They had to wonder now if Seán was right since he seemed to really hit close to home for both of them.

"The community isn't going to care if you're me all the time!" Jack told him. "They want to see our real face. Even if they don't like what they see. They want the connection. We always tried to be genuine and honest. Why should it be different now."

"I can barely muster up the energy anymore, Jack," Seán replied. "I can't be the person they want. And I don't want to let them down. I can't let them down. This is the only way to end this."

Seán soon began to chase them both.

"You can't catch us, nyah, nyah, nyah~" Jack taunted.

"Jack, we have to save him before he does something he'll regret." Cherry advised.

Jack looked to her and tried to become motivational like she was. "You're wrong about the subscribers..." he soon said. "You're wrong about the community. They really care about you."

"Yeah... They might say that..." Seán replied. "But they're just looking for their next laugh. Their next 20 minutes of entertainment. Their next gripping adventure based off of a movie or a cartoon they admired as children. Now stop struggling. I'm sick of fighting. One of us has to win. It has to be me. I have to make it right."

"Seán, what is it you have to make right?" Cherry asked him, trying not to give up.

"I need to set us all free," Seán told her, mysteriously. "And I can't do that if you two keep getting in my way, then again, Cherry, that's what you do when you write stories based off of movies and shows everybody loves and ruin them with your OCs."

"We can help you!" Jack told him.

"I don't want your help!" Seán retorted. "It's over..."

* * *

The stars surrounding them seemed to glow blue as Jack fell to his knees in despair to his counterpart. Have they lost the battle?

 ** _'I'm sorry, if I made you feel that way,'_ **A star spoke in a girl's voice, coming out in front of Seán. **_'But for me, even if it's only 20 minutes of laughter, it sometimes seems like the only 20 minutes in a day. I can laugh, you keep me company, like a friend, when there's no one. Thank you. Please, just thank you.'_ **The star then concluded before turning bright green.

Seán began to watch this and feel touched deep inside.

 ** _'It's not just her,'_** Another star added before becoming green as well. **_'We_ all _love you. Not just 'cuz you're freakin' hilarious, but also because, you know, it's real for us.'_**

More and more stars came alive, revealing to be subscribers that were trapped.

 ** _'_ I _was the one who told Cherry about you in the first place,'_ **A voice like Katie's informed. **_'Our Undertale story happened because of you and I wanted her to have a fun and unique experience of someone she had never heard or seen before who helps make her laugh and feel like she's hanging out with someone when she's goofing off on YouTube. She's also a creator and she even includes you as one of her inspirations to continue onward to be as successful and fun to be around like you are.'_**

Though she rarely ever cried during anything, Cherry found herself breaking down into tears. The stars all turned green and they began to applaud as Jack soon stood up while Seán felt emotional.

"See? They do care," Jack smiled. "Even if it doesn't feel like it. I know that's easy to forget, but that's why I'm here. That's why you need me."

"You can't do it alone," Cherry added as she took her glasses off from crying as she felt empathy for Seán. "And nobody should expect you to either."

"Burdens are lighter when carried by two," Jack helped. "Or more... Like... A few million more."

Seán slowly turned around to them with a solemn frown. "I'm sorry, guys." he said to them softly.

"Don't be; I might not be able to feel despair or burn-out, or anything negative really, but I think that helps me see things in a better way," Jack supported. "It helps me see the way everyone else does. It's so easy to forget that everyone else sees us differently than the way we see ourselves. So let me continue to be the one to remind you of that."

"Thanks." Seán smiled back to that.

"Now, come on," Jack nodded. "I think we've been separated for far too long."

The two young men soon came together, creating a glow and suddenly, they became one.

"Well... That feels better... Come on, Cherry." He then said.

* * *

They both left and soon came back into the apartment and found Katie in the editing room.

"Kat!" Cherry cried out and hugged the older, but shorter girl with tears in her eyes. "We thought you were gone. Is everything okay?" she then asked.

"Wow, thanks for the warm welcome." Katie smirked playfully.

"You know what I meant," Cherry smirked back. "What happened to you?"

"There was this burst of light, and... I don't remember very much..." Katie replied. "Are you alright though, Nee-Bear?" she then asked, almost maternally.

"Don't worry about it," Jack smiled. "We're glad you're back."

"So, where's Seán?" Katie wondered.

"Well... Here... I mean, we were the same person this whole time," Jack said. "Now it's just official."

"I'm sorry I had to trick you, Cherry, but he was going to destroy you for his claims of you damaging the fan fiction community, and you know I love yo both as a creator and a sister." Katie soothed.

"Thanks, Kat, it's words like that that motivate me into creating to infinity and beyond." Cherry replied.

"Even about Billy?" Katie smiled.

"Even then... Surprised about him though." Cherry smiled back.

"Believe it or not, Billy was just trying to help," Jack replied. "My Seán side did some digging while trying to figure out how to get us back, and found out what happened."

"Well, that was a pretty fun way to do it," Cherry shrugged. "I could meet Jack, even if it's kind of not real, and we met the beloved game characters along with the several other Katies based on our realities in the fan fiction world."

"Yeah... It read a bit like a fan fiction..." Jack had to agree. "And that's what it was. A well-intentioned story, starring me, being written by an unsuspecting person with an imagination as big as her heart."

"He is a clever kid... Even more than we give him credit for," Katie replied. "He's basically one of the most powerful people here."

They all smiled to each other.

"Well, I guess we better say goodbye before Billy sends us off then..." Cherry suggested, a bit emotionally, but also relieved at the same time. "It was great meeting you, Jack."

"Well, it's not like this is goodbye forever," Jack said to her. "You can meet me at conventions and stuff."

"And you'll always have YouTube!" Katie piped up.

"Yeah, thanks for everything, see ya." Jack smiled.

Before anything, Cherry soon quickly hugged Jack with tears in her eyes one last time. There was then suddenly a bright light which blinded them all briefly.


	14. Epilogue

Cherry let out a small groan and she snorted as she suddenly woke up and looked around. She was back in her bedroom and it was just how she had left it and she saw her laptop had blacked out in screen as it had fallen asleep just as she had, though of course in a different sense.

"W-Was it all just a convenient and cliché dream sequence?" Cherry asked herself. She soon got up from her laptop and explored her house as it seemed to be normal. She just couldn't be sure if she had dreamt that adventure or not, it was hard to say, but then again, she was just a fan fiction author and none of her adventures were real.

There were no Katie clones, no Sans, no Papyrus, and most of all, no Jack. It felt very surreal, but then again, most dreams that Cherry had were which were usually inspiring for her writing due to how creative she was. Whether if it was a dream or not, one thing was for sure: Cherry had missed Jack.

Though she was certain it was only a dream, Jack was one of the best friends she could ever have, and that was why she always watched his videos. Even though he was in a video and she was watching them, she felt like they were both in the same place at the same time. Another thing was for sure: she felt inspired suddenly.

"Oh! I've got to get to work." Cherry said as she soon went to her laptop and she began to write up a story all about her adventure with Jack as they faced against The Boss. As though it was from a movie, she began to write from beginning to end from memory and typed as much as she could.

* * *

After writing for what felt like a whole day, Cherry soon saved and uploaded the story and decided to go to sleep to wait for reviews and comments from the site she had submitted it to. Of course, she left chapter endings in cliffhangers to grip more readers into her work. She never really minded being popular or famous online for her work, it was kind of nice to think about sometimes, and it did motivate her to write a little more, especially from the kinder reviewers who support her both as a creator and a human being such as RustyPete12.

Cherry felt exhausted even though it seemed like she had just woken up and she soon charged her phone for the night with All The Way from Spotify playing in the background. Little did she know that when she had fallen asleep, there was a comment left behind that no one else but her would probably see.

 **'Hey, Cherry. Thanks so much for writing this adventure based off of the game. The developers and I really appreciate this and we hope you had a great time, and you should play the game sometime. But more importantly, we want you to remember something. I could have never gotten where I am if it weren't for you.**

 **And the game or your story wouldn't have been possible if not for the community. Every single one of you is valuable. You may not see that all the time. And that's okay. But, Cherry, you are important. You're an important part of this community. You're an important part of the lives of the people around you. Too often, we're our own harshest critics and our own biggest bullies. We belittle the impact we have on others because we're too critical of ourselves or underestimate our own gifts and talents.**

 **So, if you remember anything from the game or your adventure, please remember that. You ARE amazing. And you ARE worth it, Cherry. And if you don't feel that way, that's okay too. There's a huge community out there full of amazing people who will be there for you and will encourage you. This community exists, in part, because of you. And that makes you valuable to me and to us.**

 **Thank you, Cherry, for being a part of this community. We couldn't do what we do without people like you. And thanks again, for writing this story, Cherry! See you around!**

 **PS: Why didn't you include Jenny and Cliff in your adventure?'**

Maybe in the sequel, Guest Reviewer... Maybe in the sequel...

* * *

 **Well, that about ends this story about The Boss based on the JackSepticEye fan game. This story is dedicated to Jack himself, and of course, my friend Katie who introduced me to Undertale by showing me Jack's playthrough of it so that our story could be made possible. If it wasn't for Katie, I'd probably never know who JackSepticEye is for help making me laugh and feel special like I have a new friend, even though it's highly unlikely that I'll ever meet the man himself or that he'll even hear about this story or even read it. Thank you for my watchers and readers for giving me the courage and support through the years with my numerous adventures with plenty of more to come, and who knows when I might be able to stop? But for now...**

 **THANK YOU GUYS FOR SO MUCH FOR READING THIS FIC! If you liked it, PUNCH THE FAVE BUTTON IN THE FACE, LIKE A BOSS! And... Thumb's up all around... Thank you guys, and I will see all you dudes! IN THE NEXT ADVENTURE!**

 **And thank you so much for KatieMarie999 for somehow finding this story and reviewing it**


End file.
